Complicated
by Cake pops 202
Summary: High School is complicated. Being a Stark in high school who has a secret identity is complicated. Having a second identity you use to go out and be a superhero is really complicated. Sienna Stark is used to complicated, but as things get more and more complicated, how much can she keep up with? Takes place slightly before Civil War and through Homecoming.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_ _ **:**_ _Hey guys! So if you've read my other stories, this general plot might seem familiar but it is completely separate and different from anything else, that stuff really doesn't represent me as a writer anymore. Over this year/ period that I went without updating I had a bit of a "writing identity crisis" where I really thought if I was still writing what I wanted to write and not just doing it as a chore. So I took a break and really refreshed until I started feeling like I wanted to write again and while inspiration hasn't completely returned it is starting to come back. This is the result of that! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave thoughts or ideas!_

-Sienna's POV-

"Gah!" I shouted for probably the hundredth time that day. Sparks flew from the device I had been working on in my dad's lab.

"Is everything okay?" FRIDAY asked.

"Yes, just messed up a little. These things have been trashed for a week and I need to get back out there." I sighed.

I'm Sienna Talia Potts-Stark. Also known as the Dragonfly, a name that I had just gotten from a rude news reporter who was against superheroes. I got my powers from HYDRA, it happened years ago but they just woke up recently. My powers were that I could move things with my mind, only small things however, nothing huge. To help out with getting around I made some special attachments that were essentially the jets on the bottom of the Iron Man armor. Most of my shoes could have this attached, to protect to shoes and myself I also had armor that went with it.

I'm also a pretty good shot with a bow and arrow. Non lethal of course, I designed the ends to leave nasty bruises and depending on where I hit it could knock someone out for a good while. I made several types of arrows, Clint Barton helped me out, he's also the first person who helped me out when I began this Dragonfly stuff. Dad got pretty mad when he found out but he knew there was no stopping me.

I'm not a rebellious teen or anything, heck I go to a nerd school in New York, I'm in band, I'm on the decathalon team, it's not like I'm doing drugs or something.

Mom (who doesn't know about any of this) just says he's overprotective but it gets annoying. Some things I get, like making me wear this weird digital mask to change me entirely whenever I go to school, but then there's things like adding five trackers to my backpack. It's annoying.

Back to Dragonfly, why do they call me Dragonfly? It started when a reporter, who hated dragonflies and superheroes, compared me to a dragonfly, small and insignificant according to him. Unfortunately for him it backfired and people loved it. My costume is a dark green dress type thing with blue armor on my knees, shoulders, and elbows. To cover my face I use a gold and blue volto type mask that Wanda helped me design. Right now, only four people know who I am, Wanda, Vision, Clint, and my dad.

This started a year ago, a little after Sokovia. That battle I was terrified, for several reasons but the main one being that I was helpless, stuck at home, watching the news coverage. After that my powers woke up and I began sneaking out to stop petty crimes.

It's been getting harder in High School, especially with all my extra curriculars and having to explain why I can't hang out or sleepover. It's also the first time I'm going to school that's not online and one with actual, normal kids my age.

"Your father has arrived." FRIDAY told me.

"Thanks, did he bring anyone with him?" I asked, starting to gather my things.

"Not today, he is coming up now."

"Hey FRIDAY, what time is it?" I asked suddenly realizing that it was a school night and I hadn't started homework or eaten anything more than the giant bag of doritos that sat next to me.

"It's nine and you are still working and I'm going to assume homework hasn't been done yet." My dad answered me.

"Oh hey. So how was your day? School was great and actually I don't have that much work." I smiled.

"That's a lie and stop eating all the doritos." He sighed, "Do you want sushi? Let's get sushi."

A few minutes later we were sat at on a table and I was devouring sushi.

"This weekend we're gonna be at the place upstate." Dad said.

"What? I thought," I swallowed the piece of sushi still in my mouth, "We were gonna stay here or I was going with Mom again."  
"She's in Paris," Dad got a far away look, "But it's just for a weekend and I let Wanda decorate your room."

"Nice." I responded, "I should get to studying and stuff."

"No leaving the tower tonight." My dad called out as I walked away.

"Frick." I muttered under my breath. It was easy to bypass some of the security on the tower, but lately it's been taking me a longer time than usual.

My room was on the 80th floor, the view was amazing. Also on my floor was a study, a gaming room that was barely used since I didn't have people coming over, a bathroom, and a small kitchen.

The first thing I did was shower and change into PJ's, if I wasn't going anywhere may as well get comfortable. Next I finished the few math problems I had, wrote a paragraph of an essay that wasn't due for a could weeks, and finally started studying decathlon stuff.

My friend Michelle and I had been working on making flashcards (so many papercuts) all week, we were still alternates but we were hoping that next year that would change. At some point I fell asleep and the next thing I knew my alarm was blaring.

Groggily, I turned it off and started to get ready as fast as I could. I tried to neatly put all of my stuff into my backpack and asked FRIDAY to get an outfit together from my closest.

Grabbing the clothes the AI decided on, some days it came out with a hideous outfit but today it worked out. I put on the light blue jeans and the grey pocket tee and pulled on a red cardigan.

My hair was actually cooperating with me today, it was a weird mix of red and brown and was a wavy frizzy mess. I pulled it into a low pony with one of those braids going along the side of my face. Grabbing the necklace I wore everyday to school I put it on and my features suddenly changed. My nose got smaller, my hair darker, my eyes went from brown to blue, and my jaw was slightly softer. Outside of school, or whenever I didn't go out in the public, I wore glasses unless it was Dragonfly business, but to school to try and hide my appearance and bit more I wore contacts.

"You left some stuff in the lab yesterday that you may need." FRIDAY said to me.

"Oh thanks for reminding me." Once the elevator stopped I ran over and grabbed what the AI was talking about: the Dragonfly costume and my flute for band.

It was still early in the morning, there wasn't a large crowd outside of the tower yet so it would be easy to sneak out. Usually I would say bye to my dad or mom or whoever was in the tower that day, then go over to the small cafe a couple blocks away for breakfast and get stuff for lunch, then head over to my friend's apartment so we could walk to school together. If Mom was home then she might make me lunch but since she hasn't really been around lately and Dad can only make cocktails, it was better just to buy lunch.

"Bye Dad!" I shouted.

"Do you want leftover sushi?" He shouted back.

"No it's gonna smell later." I responded and headed down.

Taking a look in the elevator to make sure I looked completely unrecognizable, a stranger on the street might say I look like Sienna Stark but right now I was Savanah Smith, average and ordinary.

People hurried past me on the street, just like usual. After stopping by a cafe to grab breakfast (a parfait) and lunch (chips and a vegetarian sandwich) I waited outside of my friend's apartment complex for him. Every morning we walked over to school together, he thought I lived in a nearby apartment complex and it was nice to have someone to talk to before school started.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

"No problem Peter." I said, "We're still pretty early anyways."

"Four more weeks and then school is finally over." He responded.

"Bless." I laughed.

(Time skip: lunch)

The bell rang and students rushed to get out of the room as fast as possible, most of us did anyways. I stayed behind with Michelle as we packed up our things.

"C'mon loser." she said once she was ready to leave.

"If I'm a loser then why do you hang out with me?" I asked as we stopped by our lockers.

"Cause you're kind of cool. In an 'absolute utter nerd that's nice' kind of way." She smiled.

"Same to you."

We walked over to our usual table, she sat a bit aways to try and catch up on the book she was reading.

"Hey Ned." I greeted.

"Hello Savannah." Ned responded, "Is that a sandwich without meat? Is that even considered a sandwich."

"Not eating meat is actually better for the environment" I rolled my eyes, "It was vegetables, cheese, and tofu. And is really good."

"Ned you are literally eat a meatless sandwich as well." Peter pointed out.

"It's a grilled cheese." Ned pointed out.

We laughed until Flash came by, his daily stop by our table.

"Oh hey it's the nerd table, how are you guys?" He slung an arm across my shoulder.

"Thompson you are on the decathalon team and you aren't even a nerd's first choice." I pushed his arm off my shoulder.

"A little feisty are we today." He made a grab for my unopened bag of chips.

"Hey Flash, don't you have better things to do?" Peter asked.

"Defending your girlfriend huh Parker." Flash made his way over to the other side of the table.

"We aren't dating stupid." I said.

"Those two are closer to dating than you ever will be." Michelle said not looking up from her book.

Flash's group let out a low ohhh.

"Whatever losers, that's all you'll ever will be." He then left.

"Why is he so rude?" Ned asked, "You'd think there's better things to do."

"Honestly."

Just then the bell rang, signaling the start of the next period.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sienna's POV-

It was the last class of the day, well this was more like a club than a class. Decathlon met at the end of the day to practice and study. We were in the running to go to Nationals next year so our captain and next year's captain were drilling us relentlessly.

"Liz, make sure you go over.." Our current captain, Josh, was graduating this year and was really excited for the team to get to Nationals next year.

"Don't stress her out." Mr. Harrington called.

"It's fine, it's all good." Liz said, taking as many notes as she could.

"Calm down Liz I'm sure you'll be great." I said, "You've got the experience and you're one of the founding members of this!"

"That was freshman year, but thanks."

Peter looked up, "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be great!"

We went back to quizzing each other and trying to arrange some more bonding events.

"Savannah and I found this place that sells cookie dough, but like ice cream that might be cool if we wanted to go there." MJ proposed.

"Sounds like fun." Ned said, along with most of the people in the room.

"Let's go this weekend." Cindy said, "I'll be busy next weekend then there's finals so."

"I won't be able to make it, my family going to our lake house to start preparing for summer ya know." Flash yawned, "Sorry you're missing out."

"Well then the rest of us will go, right guys?" Liz asked.

"Sounds good." Peter said quickly.

"Um actually I'll be out of town too, family stuff." I said.

"Aw really?" Liz said.

"Dude we planned this together." MJ said.

"I know but I just found out last night. You guys go ahead, I'm sure it's going to be great." I said.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day.

Students pushed past, clumping up in groups and clogging the hallways. It was a basic fact that I was small, and small people don't really get the right of way when trying to get places. Often time it felt like I was a little fish trying to swim against sharks. To get to my locker most days I let Michelle go in front of me and clear the way a bit but today she left right after the bell. It took me a bit longer to get to my locker but eventually I made it.

I was almost done getting everything I needed for the weekend when my phone started buzzing in my backpack.

"Ughh." I said, debating what I could drop to get to my phone. Peter was coming around the corner just now.

"Hey Peter!" I yelled at him, "Can you hold something for me real quick?"

He seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere but he came over.

"Yeah, uh what you need?" He asked, eyes darting to the door.

"Well sorry to take up your time but can you hold these books for a second? I think my dad is calling and he'll get mad if I don't answer." I explained.

He grabbed the books out of my hands and I answered the phone real quick, as suspected my dad was calling.

"Hi dad! I'm at my locker with a friend I'll be out in just a second." I said trying to lead him to not talk too loudly.

"Is everything good?" He asked, trying to be vague, "We're around the corner just like normal."

Just like normal was about a half mile away through a bunch of alleys to make sure no one followed me.

"Yup! I'll be there soon bye." I hung up, "Thanks Peter, sorry to keep you waiting."

"No no it's all good just can't wait for the weekend you know." He smiled.

"Me too, except I have to upstate for my parent's work. It's fun and all but it sucks missing out on things." I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

We walked out of the building and for a good while until we had to go in different directions.

"See you Monday." Peter said.

Once he was out of sight I started walking over to where my dad would be waiting in a non discrete car that really you could tell which one it was. All black, basically a limo, tinted windows, passenger's window rolled down just a crack.

I was almost to the location when I heard a whoosh overhead. I looked up, searching for the source of it and saw a red and blue mass swinging from building to building. Spider-Man.

Quickly I pulled out the polaroid I had gotten from my locker early and tried to catch a picture.

"Got it."

No one knew who he was, none of the Avengers knew, neither did I. It was cool seeing him swing back and forth with ease, in complete control.

 _Buzz Buzz_

"Yes?" I answered the phone walking a bit faster this time.

"What's taking so long." My dad complained, "We have to get there before seven."

"Sorry but I had to get something but I'm nearing the car now."

I got in the car while still on the phone, "Hi!"

"Great, now let's get going."

Once we got out of the city, and I was sure that seeing anyone from school was impossible, I took of the necklace and Sienna becoming my name again.

"So how was school?"

"Great, Liz is pretty excited to be decathlon captain, my band teacher brought donuts for us, biology was interesting, we learned about bugs which was not fun at all especially spiders, you can't trust them." I shivered.

"Don't tell Tasha that." Dad smirked.

We laughed for a bit when Happy turned around, "Tony, you might want to see this."

A small TV dropped down from the ceiling and the news started rolling.

"A situation in Lagos is developing, we will keep you posted. The Avengers have been called in but civilian casualties are rising though the threat is no longer present."

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey! So this actually did a lot better than I expected and ideally this will be updated every Wednesday (high chance of Thursday if I'm being honest) and Sunday. Sunday updates are for certain at the very least. I might not upload as much once school starts but we will see. Also! As you can probably guess I'm starting this right at the start of Civil War and it will go through Civil War, the inbetween time from Civil War to Homecoming, past Homecoming and depending what time it is when we get there, Infinity Wars! Or I might make a separate story for that, but who knows! Thank you so much for reading and I am having a great time writing these for you guys! Have a great week!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _Hey guys! So this chapter is a bit all over the place and I know I got some events in Civil War wrong but it's been quite awhile since I've seen it. Also after I get through Civil War all the fluffy, angst, chapters with Peter and Sienna will happen so look forward to that! Hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think! Have a great day!_

-Sienna's POV-

The second we got to the the new Avengers facility I ran out to go and try and find Wanda. She new about my powers, we had bonded over both not being normal. She was almost like an older sister to me.

Rushing past people I noticed no stretchers were being carried. Good.

"Sienna!" I heard my dad call from behind me.

"Hold on!" I shouted back and kept running.

Wanda was a little ways ahead, heading into her room. I was about to reach her when I ran straight into something. Or rather someone.

"Whoa there kiddo." It was Natasha, "You should probably give her some time."

"But-" I sighed, she was right in a way, "I just got here."

"Exactly." Nat picked up my bag from the ground, "How's school going?"

"Good." A lot of people said I could passive aggressive, sometimes they thought I got it from my dad but that was just the sarcasm. My mom was where I got it from.

In one motion I flicked my wrist and made the bag fall out of her hand and into mine.

Nat just smiled, "You're getting better. With some more training you'll be a pro soon enough. I would offer to train you but SHIELD wants to talk right now."

"It's fine, I'll be in my room."

Time ticked by, I finished all my homework and started playing around with the telekinesis. Nat had tried to set me up with goals to expand my abilities, even though I knew she didn't know about Dragonfly, part of me suspected she knew.

The first challenge was to make something hit a target, I met that weeks ago. Know I was trying to get things in and out of my bag which was a lot harder than it seemed. When I was out as Dragonfly the only time I would use my powers was when I tried to knock someone out or distract them. Basically just making things fly and flop around.

Eventually I got frustrated and went next door to chat with Wanda.

"Knock knock." I said from outside the door.

"It's open."

I walked in and noticed how sad she seemed, like she really was doubting herself.

"Hi! How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to cheer her up just a little.

"You saw what they're saying. No one wants me to leave this place, I can't even go out to get paprika." She sighed, "We are having a meeting in a little."

"Well maybe things will get better. And just to let you know, I don't think, I know, you aren't a monster like everyone is saying. You want what's best for everyone you care about." I smiled, "I'm sure everything will turn out great."

A knock came from the door and Steve came in.

"Wanda, Stark is calling a meeting." He looked at me real quick, "Hi Sienna."

"Hi. I'll see you later." I made my way out. Lately Steve and my dad had been arguing a bit, nothing big however.

All the Avengers were in the meeting room, listening to a guy I had never seen before. Back in my room I turned on the tv, the main topics everyone seemed to be talking about were the announcement that my dad had made early (he funded a bunch of projects) and what happened in Lagos. Everyone seemed so obsessed with the situation, it was an accident what had happened there yet it seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

Before my thoughts could consume me my phone rang. It was my mom wanting to video chat.

"Hi sweetie!" Judging from the background she was in a hotel room.

"Hey mom," I said, "I'm here at the base, dad's- uh school was great, the team is starting to get ready for next year and band was fun as usual. Bio sucked, but we didn't dissect anything so that's good."

"Glad to hear that, look I wanted to talk to you about your company, the branch you wanted to start? Are you ready to propose it yet?" She asked.

"Umm, not yet, probably in two weeks." I responded. I had this idea for a company, separate but part of Stark Industries. It didn't have much to do with technology, but it would also create a new scholarship program for students trying to get to college. It's more of a fashion company, but some of the money would be used to put good back into the world via scholarships, UNICEF stuff, etc.. Also there would be some technology involved, not entirely sure how, but I did love working with technology. Except AI, well AI that can walk around and stuff, I was going to completely avoid that thank you very much.

"Okay, I got some investors that are interested and would love to see your plans. I have to go now but I'll talk to you later okay? Love you bye." and with that the call ended.

Our calls had been getting shorter, the ones that were longer usually involved me not mentioning my dad at all. It sucked feeling like I had to walk on eggshells all the time. At school, and whenever I had the Savannah thing going on, I had to make sure to live as Savannah. At home, well my parents were a thing, or not a thing I guess. And as Dragonfly, well that was self explanatory.

(The next day)

Steve was out of town today, he left on urgent business or something from what i saw. I didn't get much sleep last night and spent some time playing around with my powers.

At breakfast I was trying to get the cereal to spill into my bowl. Using my powers took up a lot of my energy which meant I ate a lot more than the typical person.

"How long have you been trying to do that?" Wanda asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Finally the cereal started to spill, except it went everywhere but the bowl, "Ugh. I give up, I'm hungry." I got up to clean it up when Wanda with a simple flick of her wrist cleaned it up and got it into the bowl.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"One day you'll get there." She smiled.

"Are you still under house arrest?" I asked, shoveling my breakfast into my mouth at a somewhat alarming rate.

"Yup, Vision said he had a surprise for me later." She told me.

"That sounds like fun, do you want to help me train later?" I asked.

"Maybe, I'm tired of everything right now. I'll let you know later."

We didn't train that day, Wanda seemed to be retreating inside herself a bit which wouldn't turn out great for anyone. My day ended up being studying, knitting, reading a book I borrowed off MJ, and trying (and failing) at improving my powers.

Sunday wasn't much different, the Accords were supposed to be signed today and the news coverage of it was playing in the background.

Back in my room I was starting to get my stuff packed since I was going to be driving back today. I spent sometime on the phone with Peter, he was getting better at not talking about Liz kind of. Only mentioned her ten times in thirty minutes.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" he said, "I've got to go May is calling."

"Okay, where are you it sounds pretty windy?" I asked, noticing all the wind in the background.

"Oh uh, it's pretty windy today, gotta go bye!"

He hung up with that. Lately he's been pretty absent minded or busy or both.

It was late now, and I was about to try and get some sleep before Happy came to pick me up when I heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

The only people at the base right now were me, Wanda, and Vision. Clearly I couldn't have made that noise, Vision wasn't clumsy and neither was Wanda.

Silently I grabbed my bow that was stored in my room and got a couple arrows ready. One was a electric shocking arrow, one had a pointed tip, and the other two were my regular non lethal arrows that I usually used. I also slipped on some parts of my armor, just the elbow and arm cuffs.

I snuck around the corner and watched what unfolded. Clint was there, talking to Wanda. I tried to pick up what they were saying but I couldn't really hear them. They started to leave. He was breaking her out.

I stood up to shout at them when Vision suddenly phased through the wall.

"Clint. What are you doing? You shouldn't be here."

"Sorry but we're leaving." Clint pushed Wanda ahead of him. Vision made a dash for them but got caught in some trap Clint had set up.

"Vision!" I stood up and shouted. Both Clint and Wanda turned around.

"Sienna don't." Before he could finish his sentence I fired one of the non lethal arrows at him and telepathically held the lethal arrow to his throat.

"Wanda, please don't prove them right. You aren't a monster." I turned to look at her. Vision suddenly appeared and went towards Clint.

I moved the arrow that was pointed at and pointed it towards Wanda.

"You too." she said, "You're scared of me too."

"No, Wanda you know that's not true." I said.

"Sorry Sienna." Clint hit me in the back with something and I fell to my knees.

"Wanda we have to go!" Clint said, even though he was still trying to fight Vision and failing.

"Wanda." I looked up and her.

She was beginning to build up a ball of red energy.

"FRIDAY activate jet!" I shouted as Wanda prepared to attack me. I felt the rest of my armor hit my body and the jets attach to my shoes. I flipped in the air and let them hit her.

I didn't want to do this at all, but I fired one of the electric arrows at her, she blocked it.

As she recovered she started to fight me. I must've blacked out because at some point there were three arrows aimed at her and my hands were up, forming a type of black energy that was holding them up. Usually whenever I used my powers light green or blue energy came with them. Never black. I got scared for a second when I realized this and the arrows dropped.

"Clint you can not overpower me." Vision said.

"No, but she can."

At some point Wanda had moved towards them.

She let out all the energy she had been building up and Vision fell through the floor.

I let my feet hit the ground.

"Wanda." I turned to face her, "Do not."

"I have to." She said and fired energy towards me as well.

But it never reached me. A weird force field came up around me, blocking it all.

"Do the other thing." Clint said, not looking at me at all.

"Clint please," I begged at this point, "It's not too late."

As I was talking I didn't notice the field protecting me had dropped, allowing Wanda to get into my mind. She was messing with my head to get away.

"You really care about Peter, don't you." She said, trying to figure out a way to mess with my head. My head hurt, it hurt more than it ever had. Like it was about to explode.

"Get out." I tried to scream but nothing came out.

Suddenly everything went black, I was in a weird dream, a nightmare. I didn't see anything but I felt pain and sadness.

Voices came and went, I heard all my friends saying I disappointed them. I heard Peter saying I was worthless and a liar. That stung more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _Hello! Okay to be honest with you, this chapter is more to set up for the next chapter which will be jammed packed. Anyways, just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been commenting, following, and favoriting, it really means so much to me and I have been taking all the comments into consideration while writing. Hope you enjoy!_

-Sienna's POV-

You know what sucked about having to hide who you really were?

Not being able to be honest with people.

"Savannah what happened to your arm!" Peter asked as we walked to school.

I didn't really want to go, but I also didn't want to stay home.

"Oh I was being dumb and fell off a chair and my arm hit the table." I lied, really I got it from Wanda pushing me back, there was also a bruise on my back from Clint. They were both really painful emotionally and physically.

"Are you okay? What were you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine, it kind of hurts but I was trying to get something off a shelf and yeah. Just dumb." I laughed it off.

"C'mon you aren't dumb, and I almost forgot!" He swung his backpack around and pulled out a paper bag, "I have actual cookie dough that I got for you back home so we can stop by after school but for now I got some cookies from the place I figured we could share!"

"Peter, that's really nice you didn't have to really." I always felt awkward whenever people got me things, especially since technically they _really really_ didn't have to.

School went by normally, at the end of the day we did stop by Peter's house to get my cookie dough.

"Hi May! I brought Savannah over we're gonna study for a bit." Peter shouted.

"Oh hey Savannah." May greeted, "Do you two need anything? Snacks or something?"

"No we're just going to get the cookie dough I got." Peter went over to the freezer to get it out.

"Alright, how was school you two?" She asked.

"Pretty good." I said as I helped Peter out with carrying one of the tubs of the cookie dough, "Band is getting better since we aren't a marching band anymore."

"Really? Peter hasn't mentioned that." May said.

"Oh well, uh, I might quit I'm not sure. Not this year at least, it's almost over anyways." He said as we tried to make our way into his room.

"Peter you need to tell me these things, or your teachers at least to make sure you meet the credit requirements." May sighed.

"Yeah yeah I'll be fine don't worry."

Peter and I decided to proofread each other's essays. We had two in English and one in History. I was still slightly daydreaming, thinking about what Wanda showed me yesterday and what had happened only a night before.

"Savannah? Sav? Hello?" Peter was waving his hand right in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, just thinking." I said.

"Well," He took a seat next to me on his bed, "I was just going to say that your essay is amazing, honestly besides a sentence or two it's perfect."

"Thanks! I didn't think it was that great but yours is pretty great as well." I handed him the page I had been making marks on.

"There is so much red ink on this." He looked at me.

"Sorry, I'm just really, it's good don't worry ignore the marks they're probably not that helpful anyways." I started to take the page back when he pulled it away.

"No, it's really helpful. Stop underestimating yourself." Peter said.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Uh,if you don't mind me asking, how did you really get the bruise on your arm?"

"What?" I asked, usually he wouldn't press any farther whenever I had to lie, "I told you. I fell off a chair and hit the table."

"It looked like you were in pain all day whenever you had to pick something up, you don't have to tell me but is everything okay?"

"Kind of. Uh, look I don't want to really talk about it that much and I'd rather not have people knowing but you're right, I didn't get it from falling off a chair." I blinked back tears, trying to not think about it too much, "Just I got in an argument yesterday with someone I considered a sister basically. She didn't mean to, it was an accident. She didn't mean any of what happened." I explained. The only thing was Wanda did mean it, maybe she didn't mean to hurt me but she was in control.

"Sorry, you must've had a pretty hard day today, if she did mean that much to you." Peter said, "Should we take a break? We still have a tub of cookie dough left."

"Yeah, do you wanna play speed? Pretty sure I can beat you now. I have a good feeling." I said reaching for my backpack for the deck of cards.

So that's what we did, homework was forgotten and we spent almost an hour playing speed. I used to be able to beat everyone, but about six months ago Peter suddenly got better at the game, like he could predict the cards or something.

"One day I'll beat you again." I said, finally accepting my defeat.

"You wish. I am the king of speed." He got up on his bed and jumped around on it.

We laughed as he fell back into a sitting position.

What did Peter mean to me? He was just a friend right? Anything farther than that wouldn't be valid anyways. He only knew Savannah, he didn't even know my name.

Then why did I feel like this?

No it doesn't matter anyways, Savannah didn't need to get more complicated, it was just a cover for a somewhat normal life.

Suddenly my phone rang. Crap I hadn't told my dad I'd be late on getting home.

"It's my dad I'll just be a second." I explained, "Hey dad! I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm at Peter's place right now. We had a crap ton of essays due but good news they're all done!"

"Okay, but next time let me know especially with everything going on." He said, "I'm not going to be back at the- uh at home today. I got caught up with work. FRIDAY will explain stuff. Just get home as soon as you can." He hung up, 'work' must really be keeping him busy.

"I should be heading home. Thanks for the cookie dough Peter." I said getting up.

"No problem, it's dark out are you sure you'll be fine?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't live that far anyways." I told him.

Another lie. I lived a good ways away. Oops.

The walk home was uneventful. After about ten minutes of walking I felt safe enough to take off the necklace and go back to Sienna. I hadn't put on any makeup this morning so it was unlikely anyone would notice me.

I was almost back to the tower when Spider-Man swung overhead. Man I wish I had brought my camera with me.

The rest of the week was uneventful, I spent most of my free time at the Tower trying to get slightly ahead on homework. Dad had been keeping me posted on the situation via FRIDAY and I knew this weekend would be even worse than last. I was trying to avoid the news as much as possible. It was filled with accords news and I didn't want to be reminded of that.

I went out as Dragonfly a couple times, stop a thief, a possible assault, and helped a kid who got lost find his parents again. My jet shoe attachment things were in need of an upgrade soon, so was my armor. No matter how much time I spent fixing them they would wear down pretty quickly. I was getting better at using my powers, and the black smoke that came with them seemed to have gone away which was good, it was kind of scary blacking out and waking up to seeing that come from my hands.

It was Friday evening when I realized my dad hadn't called me at all. He wasn't answering any of my calls which left me with two people to call. Rhodey or Nat.

I decided to call Nat first, she wouldn't tell me much but I could probably trace her location and if Rhodey was around to hear my call it would soften him up a bit.

"Nat?" I asked once she picked up, "What's going on?"  
"Something, it's better if you stay back okay, I'm not sure what your dad is planning but don't expect him to answer your calls anytime soon." She said, "I have to go, don't worry."  
"I can help. And you know it." I traced her to somewhere in Europe, a few more minutes and I might have the country.

She paused for a second, she knew I was right. I assumed something like this would happen. A battle of sorts, the Avengers had been split down the middle and I wouldn't mind if the side that was actually sticking by my family had a small advantage.

"Berlin." She whispered, "Call Rhodey."

Nat hung up.

She was right about Berlin, she was near an airport which I assumed she would be heading to. Normally, I wasn't a bad kid. I didn't sneak out besides Dragonfly stuff, at least one of my parents always knew where I was, and nothing bad ever happened.

There was a first for everything.

I threw all of my Dragonfly stuff into a duffle bag along with an oversized pair of sunglasses that I wore whenever I went out as Sienna and a change of clothes that were kind of nice.

While calling Rhodey I hoped into one of the small jets that was at the tower. I've known how to fly these things since I was ten and despite there being a safety feature on them to prevent me from taking one I had learned the override for it. Yeah my dad would get a call but if he was really busy then would he even notice?

Rhodey picked up.

"Rhodey what's going on?" I asked, adding a hint of sadness in my voice to get him to tell me as much as he could.

"Nothing you need to be worried about." He answered.

"Then why did Natasha sound worry when I called her and said she had to go and not to be surprised if my dad didn't answer my calls?" The jet was now in the air and I set course to where Rhodey and Nat were.

"Shoot." He mumbled, "Look, it's probably not going to be pretty but Ross said that we had to get Rogers and his group of runaways before he did. So that's what we're going to do."

"Are you in Berlin?" I asked, letting autopilot take over.

"Did Nat tell you that too?" He asked, "But yes, we think we know where they're going. Don't worry too much okay kid?"

"Got it." I said, "If you see my dad, uh just tell him I'm good."

"Okay, bye."

The flight took about three and a half hours. In that time I repaired my gear the best I could without much help. The jets scared me the most, well the entire situation was kind of terrifying but I had to make sure nothing bad happened. And I had to at least try to get Wanda to come home.

After a while the plane landed, just in time since I caught sight of an Iron Man suit flying overhead. I suited up, examining all the armor twice and checking to make sure I had enough arrows and grabbed an earpiece that I had been waiting to use on an actual mission like today.

I stepped out of the place and slipped my mask on, hopefully my dad wouldn't freak out too much.


	5. Chapter 5

-Sienna's POV-

"Sienna Talia Stark. What are you doing here." He was clearly mad, but not too mad so that was good.

"I'm here to help." I said bluntly, "I found out what was going on and decided maybe you guys would need just a tad bit of help."

"It's too dangerous, how did you even get here?" He asked, he was becoming less mad and more confused on how I got here.

"Oh I took the jet you left at the tower. Honestly it was so easy to override it, anyways, I'm not going back. I'm here, and I will make sure nothing bad happens to anyone as long as I can help it." I said, "Don't say it's too dangerous because if it was then why are you here, you weren't planning on leaving me were you?"

Okay so that was a low blow, playing the 'you weren't planning on leaving me without a parent for the hundredth time' card wasn't the most creative way to talk him into letting me help. But it worked nonetheless.

"Fine, but if I say you're out, you're out." He slipped his mask back on.

The battle was about to start, I fiddled around with one of my arrows until I got the heads up to come out. The plan was simple, Iron Man, Natasha, Vision, Rhodey, and a guy who was introduced as T'Challa, king of Wakanda who was also dressed like a cat, would go out and try to stop Steve and his group. Once the fighting started I would go up on top of one of the building and act as a sniper, but more as an annoying sniper than anything. If someone saw me then I would have to go into the actual battle. Most likely it would take five minutes until Clint spotted me.

"Underoos!" I heard my dad shout and suddenly from right in front of me actual Spider-Man flips and steals Captain America's shield.

I got distracted for a second, but then snapped back into it. No distractions, one distraction could get me hurt or worse.

An arrow whizzed by my ear, I was pretty sure no one could see my but no matter how tempted I was to return fire I didn't. Instead I ran to a more secure spot and started firing from there. I had a system in place, let an arrow loose and immediately change the direction just slightly to make it seem like it was coming from a different directions.

Natasha was fighting Clint, so I didn't have to worry about him. Falcon and Bucky seemed to be inside the airport, webbed up, so that was great. Rhodey was trying to help Vision with Wanda which wasn't going to turn out well. My dad's suit seemed to be malfunctioning, but I wasn't too worried, Steve was- wait where was Steve.

I was in charge of having eyes on _everyone_ at all times. Yes, this might be reckless, but it was the best option I could think of that also be the fastest. I jumped up and turned on the jet blasters on my shoes letting me fly up.

"Tony how many more did you bring?" Rhodey asked.

"Technically didn't invite this one." My dad responded, "The tiny ant guy is on the ground now. Don't have eyes on him."

Well then looks like there was an ant here as well, great. I flew through the air, fired an arrow, and hit Bucky who was just coming out of the airport straight in the chest knocking him back.

Looking around I noticed Nat was missing which meant no one was making sure Clint wasn't firing arrows at us.

I landed right in front of him and used my powers to push him down.

"Sienna, what are you doing here?" He asked as he got up. It took me a bit to recover from using my powers, which was just enough for him to get up.

"Just here to help." I said, "You should be retired anyways."

He came at me with a baton that I blocked with my bow. This carried on for a bit until I got tired and flew back and with all my energy threw him in one direction and his arrows in another. He would be busy for a bit.

Next I flew towards Steve who was fighting a bit with T'Challa. Also fighting T'Challa was Bucky.

The first thing I did was get Steve to throw his shield at me, when it was flying towards me I slowed it down and grabbed it. Now his attention was away from T'Challa and on me.

"Who are you?" He asked throwing a punch. It was getting harder and harder to block and dodge them.

I didn't respond to anything he said, partly because I didn't want to and mostly because I was too tired. I could feel myself blacking out again and the black mist starting to come from my hands again. I fought that down and focused on beating Steve.

Except that was almost impossible, he was Captain America, and I was someone who could barely move things with their mind. The next best thing was to get him down for just a second. I was gathering my energy for one last burst when I heard a loud laugh from behind me. In shock I dropped the shield, the tiny guy was HUGE now.

Cap didn't get too distracted apparently cause suddenly he hit me in the back with his shield.

I rolled over to try and spot him but he was already gone. I went back into the air.

"Hey anyone got a plan?" I asked, breathless.

"Okay so have you guys seen those really old movies?" Spider-Man asked. His voice sounded slightly familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

He started wrapping webbing around the guys legs, trying to bring him down.

"I got it!" I shouted flying higher into the air, "Get ready to clear the back!"

Spider-Man had just finished wrapping up the giant guy when my jets started sputtering.

This was the end, I was way too high up to not at least get seriously injured, I could try to break my fall somehow, but there wasn't enough time. I closed my eyes when I felt myself not hitting the ground. I was swinging with Spider-Man.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem just your- GAH." the giant guy was swinging his hand in our direction, Spider-Man dropped me, we were close to the ground so nothing happened to me but he was smacked down.

"Holy-are you okay?" I shouted towards him.

"Yeah, I'm good, just gotta take a breather and.." He started trying to get up.

"You're down kid." My dad said. Spider-Man tried to fight back but he just couldn't. With the last bit of my energy I pushed the gigantic guy down onto his back. My vision started blurring, this only happened one other time when I overused my powers.

I looked around and finally spotted Wanda, she was tired, anyone could tell. I got up to go towards her but I guess she still had enough in her to send a spell my way, she was back in my head.

It was like I was fading in and out of it, the images were mixing together. One moment I was in New York at night as Dragonfly, falling and failing to save people, the next I was hobbling towards shelter at the airport, then I heard my classmates, my friends, they all avoided me like the plague, then I heard shouts over my earpiece for Vision to do something, I saw Vision fire off a laser, but then I heard Peter's voice. He was either asking me if I was okay or telling me to go away. I heard a shout and a blast, I don't know where that was from, I heard a plane taking off, then back in my nightmare I saw my parents forcing me to choose between the two of them, then only my mom was there, I saw everything I loved and cared about falling apart.

Then it was all over, I woke up in a jet, my mask was off and the only other person in it was my dad.

He explained that everyone who was with Steve, minus Steve and Bucky, were taken away to a prison where we were heading to.

"I know you might want to see Wanda, but after this you're getting in a helicopter and going back to New York." He said.

"Where are you going?" I asked, "After the prison, whatever it is I should be able to go."

"You almost passed out back there. No." He didn't seem to be budging.

"Are you going to do something stupid that may or may not affect me? If so then I should be able to go." I said. Even if I wasn't, I would find a way to follow him.

Dad was about to respond when someone from the prison radioed in giving landing instructions.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my regular clothes, black jeans, a black and white blouse, and put on the giant sunglasses.

General Ross led us to where everyone was being kept, my heart sunk the second I was Wanda. While everyone else seemed unhappy but relatively unharmed, she was in a straight jacket and had a collar around her. As if she was some animal.

"Why is she in that?" I said to the camera, I knew some guard would hear me, "She's not an animal and do you seriously think that is going to stop her. Get her out of it."

"The prisoner is considered dangerous and unstable." Ross responded through a mic.

"The prisoner is a person and if you don't fix her situation I'm not too sure that the public would be happy with realizing that the person in charge of keeping track of the Hulk has no idea where he is." I took off my glasses, "Wouldn't that be a shame?"

"Keep talking like that and they'll kick you out." Sam shouted from his cell.

I shut up with that, I wasn't quite sure why I was incredibly concerned with Wanda. She had attacked me twice, but still she was family.

But it turns out the guards really didn't like me and they asked me to leave about a minute later.

"Check on them!" Clint shouted as I left. He meant his family, I had never personally met them but I guess he trusted me more than my Dad to entrust with this task.

Once I was out it was my dad's turn to go in. Someone said they were told to escort me to a helicopter to get back to New York. They didn't seem too happy to be flying me, and I managed to convince them that I could fly myself. I got my mask and arm cuffs before heading to the helicopter and trailed my dad from behind.

I landed a good while after he did and slipped on the armor I brought with me. Cautiously, I walked around the facility. Blasts and shouts were coming from one area in particular.

Running in, I saw what was a fear I never knew I had. Steve and Bucky were fighting my dad and he seemed to be losing.

"Stop!" I screamed, my voice unnaturally loud.

A surge of energy flowed through me, my feet were slightly raised above the ground. The black mist was coming out of my hands again and this time I didn't fight it back.

I released all my power and used it to throw Bucky up against a wall. Walking towards him I noticed a video playing on one of the screens. It was of a car crash, the date was the same date when my grandparents died. I grew up without grandparents, it sucked when everyone would be celebrating grandparents day and I was one of the few who didn't even have a parent come in to fill in. But then the video wasn't just of a car crash. Someone, Bucky, walked over to it and killed them. He killed them.

"You-you did it." I whispered. The mist got darker. I flung him to the side and turned around just to stop Steve from ramming his shield into my back.

"And you were going to kill more of my family." I said, with one hand I was keeping him from slamming his shield into me.

In the back I heard my dad fighting Bucky.

"You both were." I said, tears began to form, but all I felt was rage.

My memory was foggy at this point, but I felt my powers wake up and come in full force. I released them all and let them take over until I fell for a couple minutes. When I got back up, my dad was on the ground and Steve seemed to be delivering the final blow.

In that moment I snapped back into it, this time I was in control of my powers, not the other way around. I made it so that the shield changed directions, hitting Steve in the face.

My energy was starting to get lower and lower, I was on my powers more than ever. At some point my mask came off and Steve stopped trying to attack me.

"Sienna." He said in shock, "This shouldn't be your fight."

"Yet here we are." I was about to start attacking again when I was knocked out from behind.

 _A/N: Hello lovely readers! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, as always let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas, thank you so much for all the comments, follows, and favorites. Quick announcement: I will not be able to upload a chapter next Sunday so that will be up Monday instead. This Wednesday there will be a chapter like regular, but the chapter after that will be up Monday instead of Sunday and hopefully we will go back to a regular schedule. Apologies if there is no chapter at all but I will do my best. Have a great day!_


	6. Chapter 6

-Sienna's POV-

Two months ago I was worried about finals and school. I was fighting Captain America. I found out who was responsible for me not having grandparents. I started feeling alone again.

It was odd, feeling so alone and perfectly put together yet in reality it wasn't true. I had friends, Savannah did at least. My mom started talking to my dad again, not that often but it was an improvement. My company got the green light. I got the top score on all my finals despite everything. Everything should've been great.

But it wasn't.

I tried to avoid being Sienna, I would start hanging out with Michelle, Ned, and Peter but then suddenly avoid them for days without warning. I was staying out later than ever as Dragonfly. T'Challa had even sent me armor made with vibranium after seeing how beat up mine was.

The mask was beautiful, it was more like a helmet and was blue and green with gold accents. The rest of the armor followed that color as well. He included a note saying that at Wakanda they would be able to help me with my powers if I ever wanted. Someday I would go there to train, but for now I was still trying to figure myself out. While my powers were getting stronger, the black mist had stayed away.

My thoughts were getting darker, not that I would ever do anything, but I was doubting myself more than ever. There really was no one I could spew thoughts to anymore. That person used to be JARVIS, but there wasn't much left of him anymore and Vision didn't quite make up for the AI. Then it was Wanda, but she wasn't around anymore. Now who did I have? A mom who didn't know I was Dragonfly, a dad who seemed to be working harder than ever, Uncle Rhodey who was kind of dealing with his own issues, Vision who didn't understand highschooler all that well, and Natasha who did kind of backstab us in a way. Even Peter, Ned, and Michelle, well they didn't really know me. They knew Savannah but what about Sienna?

Sophomore year was starting in two weeks, I was determined not to be stuck in this rut for that. I decided that I did need someone, a friend, that I could trust with almost anything. The idea terrified me, but I had to do it.

I had to tell Peter I was Sienna Stark. I wouldn't tell him about Dragonfly, no that would put him and May in too much danger. It was already pretty dangerous letting him know Sienna. In the past I had been kidnapped and no one else should ever go through that.

"FRIDAY, if my parents ask say I'm at a friends house okay?". I left the tower with my necklace on that changed my features and headed over to Peter's place. The worst that could happen is he ignores me forever which is actually pretty bad, but at least no one else would know. Unless he told everyone, in which case I could always be home schooled.

If he didn't know, then I would stay lonely and begin to spiral. Telling him was the only thing I could do to try and make things better.

After a quick walk and a couple minutes of pacing outside his apartment building, I knocked on the door.

"Hey Savannah, uh what's going on?" He asked.

"Um, is My home?" I stepped into the apartment.

"No she's out with some friends or something."

"Good, uh," I walked over to the window and closed the blinds, making sure there was no possible way someone could be looking, "I have to tell you something and you have to promise me that even if you never want to see me ever again that you just don't tell anyone."

"What are you going to tell me?" He asked clearly confused.

"So I promise I didn't want to hide this but it's just that life and I didn't have control over what I could and couldn't do and thought hiding this was the best option anyways but it's really not and it's easier if I just say it." This was it, I still had time to turn and run but I was going to do this. I reached back and removed the necklace, now I was Sienna again, "Savannah Smith doesn't exist, it's a pseudonym. I'm Sienna Stark."

Peter didn't respond for a second, this was it I blew it time to go move somewhere and create a new identity.

"Stark. Like, Tony Stark Stark? That's your dad?" Peter finally said.

"Yeah, Sienna Potts-Stark, but no one else can know." I realized I was looking down this entire time, "Do you hate me now or something? I totally get it if you do just had to get it out there."

"What? No that's so cool!" He laughed, "Even if no one else knows that's amazing! How did you make so that you look so different?"  
"Oh," I had to laugh, relief washed over me, "It's this mask thing, kinda starting to get glitchy it needs updates and stuff. It's all digital kind of, it can make me look completely different or just change subtle things." I explained, "I don't really understand it all that well."

"No it's all good, um I actually started interning with . Do you know the Avengers?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was pretty close with some of them but then Captain America kind of ran off with some of them." I said.

"Oh I stole his shie- ah I mean uh cool great." Peter stammered.

"What do you mean you stole his shield?" I asked, suddenly I started putting pieces of the airport battle came together. The nightmare Peter voice wasn't who was asking me if I was okay, that was Spider-Man who's voice was exactly the same…

"Are you Spider-Man?" I asked.

"Are you Dragonfly?" Peter asked standing up.

"I should go." I stood up. Peter got up quickly and suddenly my hand was webbed to a table. I was startled and accidentally pushed a chair into him.

"Holy- I'm so sorry Peter." I said trying to walk over and help but the webbing wasn't coming off.

"You're Dragonfly." He said.

"You're Spider-Man." I responded.

"Who else knows?" Peter asked.

"My dad, uh most of the Avengers. Not my mom. I'd like to keep it that way. Who knows about you?"

"No one. Well does. And no one else can know." He said.

"Does May know?" I asked.

"Nope, she can't it'll just be something that she will have to worry about and after Ben she just needs less disruptions." Peter explained.

"Don't worry, thanks for catching me back at the airport." I said, "Peter, could you help me get out of this?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, it's actually kind of hard to remove you see. I just changed the formula for the webbing so I'd give it about an hour."  
He was right about the webbing, I got some of it off with my powers but there was still some that wouldn't budge unless I wanted to ruin the table.

For the next hour we just told stories back and forth about Spider-Man and Dragonfly. It was nice getting to know someone through and through.

"So that's how I got my powers." Peter finished his story, "How did you get your chair throwing abilities?"

"Telekinesis and well that's a pretty long story." I started, whenever I told the complete story my eyes watered even after all these years, "HYDRA gave them to me. I was kidnapped when I was six, almost seven, right after my dad told the world he was Iron Man. They took me one night and I don't remember much but I remember seeing some alien tech, every night they would stick needles in my, draw blood, do a bunch of stuff. Later someone told me that they had put an attempt at recreating the super soldier serum in me but instead of having it give me super strength or that stuff they were experimenting. The paper they recovered said something about mind control and telekinesis. Obviously only the telekinesis part work but my powers did even show up until like a year and a half ago. They aren't that powerful still, I'm still training them but I can flip pancakes now without making a huge mess with my power. When they found me I didn't even know how long I was in there. The cell I was in was tiny and dark. I got fed some weird granola bar thing with some sludge once a day. That I remember because my appetite was bigger then than now somehow. I was missing for ten days, then I spent a month in a hospital. The public only heard that I was missing for a day. After all of this my parents got a lot more protective. If I was to go outside then I either had to be wearing sunglasses and this giant floppy hat or the mask necklace thingy. You should've seen my dad when he found out about Dragonfly, he was so mad. I can't even imagine if my mom found out. But yeah that's my story."

By this time the webbing had dissolved completely. We sat in silence for a bit, tears were threatening to spill.

I hadn't noticed but Peter had moved to sit next to me on the floor.

"Well thanks for telling me about everything." He said, "Maybe there can be a Spider-Man Dragonfly team up in the future?"  
"That would actually be great." I smiled.

"Do you want to stay over for dinner, May should be here soon." Peter helped me up.

Shoot. Dinner.

Mom had been planning these family dinners once a week lately as an attempt to make everyone get closer, Vision and Rhodey sometimes joined. I was missing this dinner.

"I have to go I'm late for dinner. My parents are actually going to kill me, bye Peter I'll see you later!" I put my necklace back on and gave him a quick hug before running out the door.

It dawned on me that I had actually hugged him about halfway to the tower, but that feeling quickly went away once I remember that my parents, especially my mom, would not be happy the second I got home. Welp.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hi guys! So let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions in the comments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and just a reminder: I won't be uploading this Sunday due to me being gone on a trip but you will probably hopefully get another chapter on Monday instead. See you then and have a great week!_


	7. Chapter 7

-Sienna's POV-

Mom was pretty upset at me missing dinner. I felt horrible about making her feel that way but I didn't regret telling Peter. It was great and it felt like the weight of the world had come off my shoulders.

Once school started, I still wore the digital mask to school and everyone knew me as Savannah, Peter and I still walked to school except now he asked even more questions than normal. Some days after school I would meet with him as Spider-Man and I as Dragonfly.

Right now we were sitting on the top of a rooftop resting after having stopped a robbery.

"So," I said in between bites of a churro, "Are you going to Homecoming?"

"Probably, Ned keeps telling me to ask Liz but I don't know." Peter said.

"You should." I said quickly, even though my heart dropped, "But keep it simple you know."

"Are you gonna go?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I have to help move a bunch of stuff." I told him, "Dad's going to sell the tower, but I'm going to be staying in a condo my mom sometimes works from during the week and go upstate during the weekend."

"You're leaving the city? Or uh, your dad is?" Peter asked.

"He didn't tell you? It was kind of sudden, but yeah. I'm not sure who's buying the tower. Anyways it's going to be for the better, too many memories there I guess. I'll still be around though, can't get rid of me that easily." I responded.

Peter laughed, but he still seemed uneasy.

"I better get going before they start to worry, see you at decathlon!" I got up and started to fly away towards home.

On the way there I felt my heart sink even lower, no matter what I told myself I did like Peter more than a friend but he would never see me as more. But Liz made him happy, everyone could see how obsessed he was with her. Either way we were still friends and that was great.

Homecoming was three weeks away, it was right after nationals. Nationals. Those were coming up soon.

The next day started out pretty normal, FRIDAY woke me up, neither of my parents were home, and I went to school.

During lunch I helped Liz hang up Homecoming posters and noticed Peter and Ned staring at her. MJ caught them and called them out for it.

After all the posters were hung I spent the rest of lunch at our table, we talked about building some lego set after school. MJ called us losers again.

The bell rang and we all headed to decathalon class. We split up into groups to focus on the things we needed to.

MJ and I helped out to make flashcards to use, Ned, Peter, and Flash worked on math, and the rest were being quizzed by Liz.

"Everyone is meeting after school at 5 to head to D.C. right?" asked.

"Uh, actually I can't." Peter said, "I have to stay in New York."

"Peter you're the best person on the team." Liz said, "You have to go."

"Yeah c'mon Peter." someone else said, "You're gonna leave us at Nationals?"

"I'm sorry but there's no way I can go this weekend." Peter explained.

He was probably wanting to stay and do Spider-Man stuff, which was great and all but it seemed to be taking over his life.

"Well what a shame, guess I'll just have to fill in Peter's role right ?" Flash asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah that really is a shame."

Once class ended I noticed Peter make a beeline for the door. I kind of followed him up until he was about to change into his suit.

"Oi!" I shouted to get his attention.

He jumped back, "Oh hey uh Sienna, Savannah?"

"Savannah right now." I said, pointing out the fact I hadn't removed the mask from school, "What was that about you not being able to go to Nationals?"

"I'm just going to be busy this weekend and can't make it." He tried to explain.

"Does it have to do with Spider-Man?" I asked, "I won't be here this weekend but guess what, I'm going to Nationals because people are depending on me."

"And people are depending on Spider-Man! There's things that are going on and I have to be here!" Peter said.

"If it's this big then my dad should know about it he can handle it-"

" won't care about this! It's something I have to do! Trust me."

"Peter, honestly, it's your life and all and Spider-Man is apart of that but so does Peter Parker. Don't bite off more than you can chew. If you need help I'm also here." I gave up in trying to pry out more information, "Ned and I are going over to your place later to build the lego death star finally, I'll see you there."

"Sienna, Savannah, please don't tell ." Peter said.

"This is a really bad idea but I won't." I said.

I ended up going out to patrol a bit as Dragonfly, nothing exciting really happened. I helped an owner find his lost dog and reunited a couple lost kids with their parents. Once that was done I went over to Peter's. Ned was already there and we decided to start working on the Death Star because Peter was taking way too long.

"Ready for the weekend?" Ned asked.

"Yup, kind of nervous though. How about you?" I responded adding the final pieces to the lego set.

"I'm really nervous, especially since Peter just bailed on us and now Flash is going. It's gonna suck." Ned rolled his eyes, "How did Flash even make the team?"  
"Honestly, it was probably his parents with all those donations to the school." I said, "If you ever wonder how he gets into anything,"

"Parents." We said in unison.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?" I asked. Putting the Death Star together was fun however, it was rather tiring.

"Nah I'm good. Peter missed out on all the building, sucks for him." Ned said holding up the completed set.

"Does it really suck? Anyways, don't break it while I'm gone I still need to get a polaroid of it."

I went and grabbed a juice box May had gotten for whenever we came over. She was, trying, to cook up some meatloaf but it didn't seem to be coming out right.

"Did Peter come back yet? It's getting pretty late." May asked me.

"Oh actually, uh." What did I say? If I said no then she would worry but if I said yes then she would check in and if he wasn't there then that would be just as bad if not worse.

Before I could answer a crash came from his room.

"What was that?" She shouted.

"Uh it was nothing." Peter responded.

Looks like he was back.

May, being unsatisfied with that answer, went over to his room to investigate the actual sound of the noise. I followed her in and was nervous to what the source of the noise was. No doubt Ned was still in the room and if Peter had come in as Spider-Man, then that was going to be an issue.

"Oh hey My!" Peter said quickly, he was only in his underwear. Definitely came in as Spider-Man.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah totally, it's all good great. So uh what's for dinner?" He asked.

Looking over to where Ned was I saw the Death Star in shambles. Great.

"Um, how about we go get Thai. Savannah and Ned can join!" May offered as the sound of the smoke alarm went off, "I have to take care of that, and Peter, put on some clothes."

"Ned and Savannah actually have to go. Maybe next time." Peter said as May left the room.

Once the door was closed, and Peter had clothes on, Ned finally said something.

"You're the Spider-Man. From You Tube." Ned said in shock.

"No, no, no, no I'm not." Peter tried to defend himself.

"You were climbing on the ceiling." Ned pointed up.

"Uh, what. Silly Ned right Sienna? So silly. Tell him Sienna- uh Savannah, yeah Savannah." Peter nervously laughed.

I face palmed. It was a mystery as to how Peter kept his identity a secret.

"Sienna? Like Sienna Stark?" Ned looked over to me.

"Whaat." My voice went high. Then again it was a mystery how I kept a secret, "Uh, no I'm Savannah."

"Then why did Peter say Sienna twice?" Ned questioned.

I sighed. There was no way getting around this.

"Well, as you see." I took off my necklace, making me go back to Sienna, "Hi. Sienna Stark."

"Oh my gosh. Peter is Spider-Man and you're a Stark." Ned got up.

"And you dropped the Death Star! Great we're all learning more about each other." I tried to change the subject as I put my necklace back on.

"How does that work? How does your spider powers work? Can you turn into a spider?" Ned asked, "Does May know? Does Tony Stark know?"

"No and she can't know. You know what's she's been through and she doesn't need to be worrying about me. No one else can know." Peter said, "Promise you won't tell _anyone_."

"Of course, I can be like your guy in the chair ya know. Who else knows about…" He pointed over at me.

"Well my parents know that I'm going to school under Savannah Smith with this mask thing, I told Peter like a month ago, but no one else knows besides that. And no else can know besides you, okay?" I explained, "If it got out then I wouldn't get to go to school and do all this normal stuff."

"This is so cool." Ned said, "Uh sorry about dropping the Death Star. Wait so your dad is Tony Stark and your mom is Pepper Potts? That sounds amazing."

"It's not as great as it seems." I said, "But you won't tell anyone right?"

"Of course I won't, can we hang out at your place next time. Sorry Peter." Ned asked.

"No I would love to hang out at Sienna's place." Peter said.

"Um, maybe one day." I said after thinking for a bit.

Ned and I left a little while after that, we walked back to our houses together until we had to diverge. He asked so many questions that I almost got annoyed with him but didn't since it was Ned and anyone would be like him in this situation.

Later when I got home and saw that Happy was also there watching the news I found out why Peter had been out for so long. He had tried to stop a robbery. Tried being the main word.

What was he going to do?

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hellooo! Well I'm back from my trip and it actually lasted longer than I thought, then when I got back I was so incredibly tired and couldn't write until now. So sorry about that I really tried but couldn't get the chapter out. Also the update schedule will have to change since school starts again in a week unfortunately. I will still be updating but it will have to only be on Sundays and occasionally Wednesdays depending on how my week/workload goes. For now, only except chapters on Sundays. Hope you all understand. As always if you have any feedback whatsoever let me know and have a great week!_


	8. Chapter 8

-Sienna's POV-

PE was kind of the worst. My friends were in it, but so was Flash who kept thinking he was the best at everything. He couldn't be farther from the truth.

Secondly, it was full of competitive people who seemed to think dodgeball was the most important part of life. I would be lying if I said I never used my powers just a bit during dodgeball when they were starting to get annoying.

Today's PE class was even worse; it was 'Captain America's Fitness Challenge' day. Basically PE but even more competitive and no games. Also, I would have to listen to Captain America for an hour as the video played in the background replaying encouragements from him.

I couldn't remember when they were filmed, probably right after the attack on New York or Sokovia. Whenever the Avengers had to fix their public appearance.

Class was almost over, I had spent most of my time somewhat trying to do enough sit ups or pushups. Climbing the rope was the hardest and at the end when no one was paying attention I used my powers to ring the bell even though I wasn't near ringing it.

MJ and I were wasting time by the water fountain when I heard Ned say, "Well Peter is friends with Spider-Man!"

The gym went silent.

"Right." Flash laughed, "And I have a date with Black Widow later today."

"Like she would ever go with someone like you." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Savannah?" Flash turned his focus on me. Maybe if he started picking on me then people would forget about Peter knowing Spider-Man.

It would've worked until Liz decided to step in.

"Well, Peter, it would be cool if you came to my party later today. If you can." Liz said, "And you don't have to bring Spider-Man."

"Oh it's not an issue. Yeah, yeah I'll be there." Peter told her.

Right before everyone was dismissed for our next class, Liz came up to me.

"You and Michelle are welcomed too. Actually if you wouldn't mind maybe coming early to help me set up?" She asked, "You did a great job last year with setting up for the decathlon party so if you wouldn't mind helping me out?"

I wanted to go out and do Dragonfly stuff tonight, but what could happen in one night?

"Sure! I might have to leave early but in that case I can just help you set up. I'm moving pretty soon so I have to take care of all of that." I explained, "See you tonight then."

Later that night I managed to convince Happy to drive me over. After explaining over and over again Dad wouldn't mind he agreed.

"Just don't do anything Boss wouldn't like okay? I kind of like my job." He said before I got out of the car.

"Don't worry. It's just me being a typical teenager fitting in with other people my age. It'll keep me from turning into a carbon copy of him." I said and went to help Liz out with her party.

I did bring my suit with me just incase, the mask, armor, and jet repulsors were in my bag while I wore the rest of it under the dress I wore. I had since change from the typical dress I worse as my suit to a romper, it was a bit more practical.

Liz and I had an hour to set up before people started arriving. She already had most of it set up, all that was left was setting up the snack and drink tables and the dance area.

"Hopefully Flash won't bring his DJ stuff." She said.

"Why did you invite him again?" I asked. It seemed that no one really liked him, yet he was one of the most popular kids at school.

"I didn't he just shows up." She rolled her eyes.

The party went smoothly, MJ and I spent most of our time by the food.

"So," MJ said biting into what was probably her fourth brownie, "What do you think goes into these?"

"Chocolate, sugar, flour." I guessed.

"Hey Liz, did you make these?" She asked.

"My mom did last night, they're good right!" Liz said as her friends herded her away.

"Why do we put so much pressure on social status?" I asked noticing everyone clumping together in groups.

"Cause that's how we survive in this world of High School. It's dumb but nothing change. Look at people like Flash, his family is so rich so he gets a better life than you and I. He's not humble about it, honestly he could be a Stark with his ego." MJ said.

"Ha, yeah he could be." I nervously said, "Hey there's Ned wonder where Peter is."

I took my chance to try and avoid an awkward round of 'let's blame Tony Stark for things'.

"Ned, nice hat." I told him, "Where's Peter?"

"Oh hello Si-Savannah. He went somewhere to get some stuff ready." Ned tried to whisper, "Some spider stuff."

"Is he really about to do this?" I groaned, "Did you encourage this?"

"Um maybe. But he agreed so." Ned shrugged.

"I'm going to keep him from doing something stupid." I walked towards the door, "If anyone asks say I had to leave early, k?"

The second I went outside I heard a loud bang and a flash coming from somewhere.

I looked around, making sure no one was around and got the rest of my suit on. I flew straight up and saw some weird explosion.

I started to fly over when I looked down and saw Peter running and swinging off whatever he could. Looks like Spider-Man was going to join me tonight.

A man was grabbing weapons out of a van and showing them off. It was a weapons deal; it wasn't your average weapons deal however. The weapons were incredibly high tech. No, not just hightech, they were alien. I recognized some of the parts as chitauri from the battle of New York, they even had an Ultron arm.

There was no way they could've gotten their hands on these, Damage Control should've taken cared of it. I doubted they operated out of their car, imagine what their base must look like. This was a whole operation that needed to be taken down. I couldn't take them down on my own, maybe if I tracked their location and then the Avengers could take care of the rest.

I threw a small tracker and moved it down to hook onto one of the weapons. I was about to throw another onto the van when I heard Peter's voice.

He was trying to fight them then and there. My plan went out the window and I flew down to try and help him.

"Oh hey there. I got this under control." He said when he saw me.

"Really?" I asked and blocked one of the guys from hitting him.

The fight was a lot harder than I expected. They really tricked out the weapons beyond what they should've been.

"This should take care of you." One of the guys fired a blast towards me. It knocked me into a tree. This was going to hurt tomorrow.

I saw some black mist coming out of my hands and he was about to fire it again when I pushed my hands in front of me. It created a type of shield; kind of like the ones Wanda could make. It reflected the blast back towards him.

"Are you good Dragonfly?" Spider-Man asked.

"I got it, don't let them get away!" I shouted as the guys started to drive off, "I'll be in the air."

I flew upwards and tried to get slightly ahead of the van. My repulsors weren't going as fast as they needed to so it was a struggle.

I tried placing a tracker on the van again, I had almost gotten the tracker on the van when a weird, mechanical, guy in a bird suit flew down. He was going to Peter.

I flew even faster than before and tried to get to him.

On instinct, I reached for my bow but I hadn't brought it with me. I cursed in my head and tried to make something on the ground fly up to hit the guy.

"Hey!" I shouted once he had grabbed Peter, "Over here!"

A trashcan lid flew into my hands and I used my powers to make it fly towards the guy.

It hit him but then he flew towards me.

"Oh no no no." I flew away and led him on a chase. At one point I turned around and saw him drop Peter into a lake. That was not good.

The man turned all his attention to me but stopped when he saw an Iron-Man suit coming up from behind him.

I started flying down, eager to see my Dad and thank him for kind of saving both of our lives.

When I reached the ground I saw a soaking wet Peter talking to the suit; he seemed grateful and I was about to join him when the suit opened. No one was there.

He had just sent the suit and was still across the world.  
How did he find out that we were in trouble? Would he believe us about the flying bird man and the weapons deal?

Once the suit flew off I approached Peter.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"They're a bunch of criminals! I have to stop them!" He tried getting back up and firing a web when he realized he was out of webbing.

"Peter, calm down. We can track them as best we can but you saw that guy. And that was only one of them. This is a whole operation I can talk to my dad and get the Avengers on this." I told him.

" clearly doesn't care enough about this. I got to do this, but maybe not tonight. I'll need your help too, this weekend we can team up and stop everything." Peter said.

"Nationals are this weekend. I know this is important and it is and they're dangerous but people, our teammates, need us. And if you're staying here, then they need me at least." I sighed, "I don't my life to turn into Dragonfly's. Sienna and Savannah need their time too. So does Peter Parker. Peter Parker is Spider-Man but that's not all he is. Don't forget that. Don't let it become all you are, you need to be more than just a superhero.

Most of my life was revolved around superheroes. Heck I'm even one, but it's important to not let it become all you are. You start ignoring the people you care about. You end up with people like my dad and Captain America. Just think through things okay?"

We sat in silence for a bit, we were both deep in thought.

"Do you need a ride home or something?" I asked after a good while.

"Nah, I think I can make it." Peter got up, "I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"I'll have FRIDAY on the lookout and try to explain to my dad what's going on. I got a tracker on one of the weapons so I'll see where that leads to."

The rest of the week went by quickly. Our little friend group was teased even more, neither of my parents came by, Vision popped in for a quick visit which was nice, and I worked on more plans for my company. My mom wanted me to do the official announcement soon.

I was really excited to launch it, it was going to be a fashion company with a technology branch. All of my designs had been finalized and I had gotten the prices as low as they possibly go. Now I was trying to figure out this idea I had had for awhile. A special fabric that hospitals could use. Any bacteria would be killed on contact. It would help lower the spread of disease. All of my tests had failed and it was proving to be a real pain.

Finally Friday arrived and it was time for Nationals. My mom had called right before and wished me luck.

"You'll do great I'm sure of it." She assured, "Make us proud okay? Got all your flashcards?"  
"Yes, don't worry. They're relying on me for mainly history and math which are my strong point anyways. Some science but there are enough science geeks on the team to cover it." I said.

"Okay, I'm sure your dad will call in a bit, good luck and I love you."

We were about to get on the bus when I saw Peter running up.

"Hey guys!" He said, "I changed my mind I can go."  
"Oh no you don't get to change your mind and suddenly get welcomed back." Flash shoved his way up to the front.

Luckily, Mr. Harrington didn't see it that way and Peter was welcomed back on the team.

"What changed?" I whispered once we were in the back of the bus.

"They moved; they're heading for D.C."

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hope you enjoyed it! Once again, due to school starting back up for me I can only update on Sunday's. Thanks for reading, if you have any tips, feedback, or want to say anything about to story be sure to let me know and review. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

-Sienna's POV-

We got to the hotel just in time for dinner. managed to get Liz to stop quizzing us and made us relax for a bit.

"Here is to making it this far!" He toasted.

"And to winning that sweet sweet trophy." Flash added.

"We haven't done that yet." I pointed out, "But I'm sure we will."

Dinner was cut short since wanted us to get a full night's rest. What he didn't seem to realize was that he was basically putting a bunch of unsupervised geniuses in a hotel and expecting us to behave.

We were smart, not dumb, so we could basically do anything and not get caught. Surprisingly, Liz was the one that organized our little moment of rebellion. Cindy and I were in charge of sneaking snacks out. She snuck some overpriced food out while I blocked the camera signal. The pool was opened 24 hours, so technically we weren't doing anything wrong and did say to relax.

I ran back to my room to change before we headed to the pool.

"You're going with us right Michelle?" I asked.

"Of course, if anyone doesn't go it's Peter. He's been acting weird lately." She said.

"Yeah, wonder what's going on." I grabbed us two tools out of the bathroom.

We snuck out silently and headed towards the pool. Once we grouped up with the rest we all tried to be as silent as possible but we did giggle and laugh on our way.

"Wait, let me ask Peter if he's joining us." Liz said and stopped by his room.

"Okay, we'll see you down there!" Cindy whispered and led them down to the pool.

"I'll wait with ya." I told Liz, "Hopefully he comes down. It's just some team bonding."

Peter opened the door with a rushed expression. He was probably about to do something stupid.

"Hey, hey Liz. Hi Sav." He stumbled over his words while staring at Liz the entire time.

"The rest of us are going to swim, we got eleven dollar candy bars." She tempted, "Team bonding you know."

He hesitated for a second, but seemed to make up his mind pretty quickly, "Ned and I are working on some stuff but maybe I'll join you guys. Kind of tired as well."

"Are you sure? If you change your mind we'll be right at the pool." She said.

Once Liz had walked away I spoke up, "So what are you and Ned working on? Something to do with spiders?"

"Uh, what?! Before nationals, that would be crazy! You wouldn't have happened to bring your Dragonfly stuff perhaps?" He asked.

"No actually. Because tomorrow is Nationals. Aka the thing we have been working towards for a year. Peter, I know I can't stop you. Just don't do anything crazy or dumb. Use your brain a little, you're smart enough for that." I rolled my eyes.

"I have to do this, you know that." Peter said, "This might be the only chance I get to stop them before it get out of control."  
"I'm not going to stop you, just please please think through things a little bit. Make sure you don't stay out too long. Remember the team is counting on you." I said, "Have a good night. You too Ned."

The pool was fun, we hung out for a bit but even though Liz had come up with the idea, she also wanted to make sure we were all well rested and sent us back a bit earlier.

MJ and I decided to just go ahead and sleep the second we got back, we were both way too tired and need the sleep. All night I wondered if Peter was back he, he probably would've told me if something went wrong.

In the morning I noticed he wasn't at breakfast. It was odd but Ned said he had just slept in.

Ned went up to his room right after he finished eating, he didn't eat that much which was odd. Probably nerves but I had a feeling they weren't nerves from the competition. A little while later I went up to the rooms and knocked on the his door.

"Ned? It's Savannah I think I gave you some flash cards on the bus I need." I said, trying to get him to open the door.

He did end up opening the door with his phone in the other.

"Oh you didn't give me any flashcards think you're thinking of someone else okay, see you later." He started to close the door and I stuck my foot in the doorway.

"Where's Peter?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said and closed the door behind us, "He went out last night and he's not answering his phone at all."

"Oh well that's not an issue do you have a laptop?" I asked. Ned nodded and handed me his laptop.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, "Peter said to make sure not to let know."  
" won't find anything out." I assured, "I can access his location without him finding out don't worry. There's a tracker on his suit we can use to make sure he's okay, it's pretty great."

I tried to find his location, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Heh, about that. You see Peter didn't want treating him like a kid anymore so we kinda sorta removed that last night."

I slowly shut the laptop lid, "You what?!"

"Sorry! We didn't think we would need it and it seemed a bit invasive especially with the training wheels program and all."

"That program was supposed to help him get control over his powers and the suit. Ned what were you guys thinking!" I shouted.

"SHHH." He said, "Don't worry he's probably fine, he's Spider-Man! We have Nationals to win!"

"Are you seriously not the least bit concerned?" I asked.

"Kind of, but we can't really leave to look for him. I'll keep calling. Just please don't tell ." Ned said.

"I won't, unless he doesn't show up in six hours. Or if we hear anything about Spider-Man on the news the I won't. Goodness I should've brought my stuff."

We joined up with the rest of team before heading towards the competition. We made it through the first rounds just fine and soon enough we were in the final round.

"In 1942, a prototype was shown for what?"

I rang the bell, "A prototype for a flying car by Howard Stark."

"Correct." The judge looked down at her papers, "And with that both teams are tied as we enter the final question."

We all sat up a bit straighter in our chairs, from the first row I could see Liz anxiously playing with the bracelets on her wrist. Mr. Harrington was on the edge of his chair.

The judge read the question out loud, it was a long math question. I tried keeping up but halfway through missed a number. No, no, no what if the other team got it first now?

I got really nervous and began to panic when Michelle rang the bell.

"Zero." She said.

"That is correct."

I got up so quickly and wrapped her in a hug. We all cheered and celebrated before going off the stage.

"Good job guys! You all did so well!" Liz said as she ran up to us.

"Where do we pick up the trophy?" Asked Flash.

The trophy was delivered to us moments later and we all continued celebrating as we made our way back onto the bus. bought us a bunch of donuts on our way to the Washington Monument. Since today was technically our last day, we could only see one monument and we voted that this would be the one.

MJ decided to hang back and read her book while the rest of us went on the elevator.

"Peter called back." Ned whispered to me, "He said something about getting lost."

"None of this would've happened if he just would've used his brain for a second." I responded, "At least he's fine but I am going to yell at him once he gets back. It's a good thing we won or else I would've been pissed."

The view from the top of the monument was amazing, you could even see Georgetown! I took out my Polaroid and snapped a quick shot of the view.

On the way back down everyone started to feel the lack of sleep coming on and we barely listened as an uninterested tour guide told us facts about the monument. My eyes were feeling heavy when there was an explosion and the elevator dropped and stopped suddenly.

We all snapped out of our daze and started to look around. See while my life was crazy and hectic, the one thing I absolutely hated were elevators. They were terrifying; every month I forced my dad to prove to me the elevators in the tower had been inspected. The tour guide telling us to remain calm and that everything was going to be fine did little to ease my anxiety.

"Ned," I whispered, "What was that?"

"Uh it might've been some stuff that Peter found." He said in a low whisper, "Let me call him."

He tried calling when his phone died.

"Great. I'll just call." I pulled my phone out only to discover the same.

Just then the doors were opened and a ladder was dropped in.

"Me first me first." Flash pushed us all out of the way.

"Dude forget the trophy." I told him.

"Take the trophy." He pushed it up towards the rescuers.

Even though I was on the verge of a panic attack, I let everyone else go first. Dragonfly had taught me to be selfless and that was what I was going to do.

Eventually only me, Liz, and remained in the elevator. Liz kept insisting that I go before her and since we were kind of racing against time I started to climb the ladder.

The elevator suddenly dropped some more and I flew back into the elevator. I tried using my powers somehow to get it to stop. It did, but I don't think I did anything.

Looking up, Spider-Man was now holding the elevator up.

"Hurry get out!" He told us.

Peter seemed to have been struggling and didn't have the best grip on the elevator.

Super strength or not, the elevator was doomed to fall.

I got out as quickly as I could. Once I was out, I looked back to thank the spider when I saw Liz being helped by him.

I shouldn't be jealous. There was nothing to be jealous of. Maybe it was just fear that my life could've ended not jealousy. But I did feel a pang in my chest. It hurt for no reason, he was just being Spider-Man. Nothing could happen. I turned around and heard a crash come from behind me. Peter had fallen with the elevator.

He shouted that he was okay after a moment.

At the bottom parents were waiting, mine obviously were absent from this group. I also noticed that May was not there either. She must've been at work. Hopefully Peter called her.

Peter was already at the bottom as well.

I was still pretty shaken and my anxiety was still rising.

"Hey Savannah holy crap are you okay?" He asked.

At this point my fear still hadn't died down. I kind of just nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, uh, it's okay now. You're safe and on the ground." He said and returned the hug.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Sorry." He said, "About not showing up. I got trapped and-"

"Sh." I told him, "Just thank you for showing up on time."

I pulled out from the hug. Most parents were driving their kids home after this whole ordeal.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked, "I want to call my parents."

I dialed up my mom, no answer. I tried my dad and he picked up before the first ring.

"Spiderling?" He asked.

"No, my phone died. It's S." I said, "Can you pick us up?"

"Sienna! Are you okay? Is Peter there, tell him he did a good job. Is everyone okay?" He asked, "Happy is on his way. He's in a camry."

"Thanks." I wiped a stray tear away, "We're all good. Peter's here too."

"Good, just try to stay calm. Luckily Happy was in the area and he should be there by now. I'm having him take you two to the compound okay? I gotta go now but I'll see you there. Is sushi okay for dinner?"

"That would be great. Love you."

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sorry if that chapter seemed all over the place. Only two days into school and it's kicking my butt. Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews. Thank you so so much for reading, have a great week!_


	10. Chapter 10

-Sienna's POV-

When I woke up we were just pulling into the compound. Happy helped Peter and I with our bags and since I wasn't sure if my dad was there yet I showed him to the guest room.

"It's pretty basic, if you need anything ask JAR- uh FRIDAY. Ask her and she will answer any questions. There's food in the kitchen, pool downstairs, I'm really tired so I'm just gonna go ahead and sleep." I said giving a quick little tour of the place, "Oh and you might run into Vision, well you shouldn't because he's over talking with Ross about stuff but if you do don't freak out. He doesn't really understand doors very well. Natasha is probably gone too, my dad should be here any time soon. Good night."

"Night." Peter said, "Should I call May or something? She's probably really worried."

"My dad probably took care of it, don't worry. I'll be down the hall and to the right if you need anything."

I slept pretty okay, most of the night I felt nightmares coming on but they didn't fully come which was almost worse. Once the morning arrived I noticed some stuff thrown around in my room.

"Hey FRIDAY." I asked the AI, "What happened last night?"

"You seem to have used your abilities in your sleep. I alerted Mr. Stark and , they came in to check on you but by then you had stopped. Shall I alert them that you are awake?"

"No it's good. Thanks."

So looks like my powers have a mind of their own, great.

For breakfast I decided to get two bagels cause why not. Peter came out a short while later.

"Hi Sienna, FRIDAY said that your dad wanted to see me but I'm not quite sure where?" He asked more than said.

I felt a bit embarrassed, he had already had his backpack slung over his shoulder and looked ready to go while I still had fleece PJs on and was eating one bagel while another was in my hand.

"FRIDAY where's Dad?" I asked with some bagel still in my mouth.

"North wing, heading towards you." She responded.  
"There you go. Are you leaving already?" I said.

"May is probably freaking out and my phone died so I can't call her. Wish I could stay longer, this place is amazing! Like, how long did it take to build everything. All the Avengers live here right?" He looked around amazed, his reaction would never get old. He could live here and still wake up like this.

"Well the building was already built, we added some more windows and floors, did some remodeling. The bedrooms took the longest because I wanted to make sure I got the decor just right. And yeah, Vision and Rhodey live here. The rest of them used to." I explained.

"You designed the rooms?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, it was a summer project. Wanda's room was nice and simple but it has the best view. Right next to Visions. His room was really tricky, half of it was a stereotypical room and the other half is more suited to him I think with all the tech. The rest were easy, maybe you'll get a room here soon." I teased. I knew Dad had been planning to make Peter an Avenger, which meant I got to design his room.

"Oh wow that's cool" Peter said, "I should go meet , see ya!"

"Hey Pete." I got his attention before he ran off, "Do you want breakfast first? We got some of those breakfast sandwiches, bagels, cereal, oatmeal, there's a waffle maker somewhere probably."

"I'll just get a breakfast sandwich." He sat down across from me.

"It'll be right up." I stuck the packaged sandwich into the microwave, "Did May have to work last night?"

"Yeah, she's been working overtime more often. Kind of helpful with that whole Spider-Man thing. There's less I have to hide." He shrugged.

"Yeah just that little Spider-Man thing nothing major." I rolled my eyes, "Will you ever tell her?"

"No no no. She doesn't need to worry about that, it's just something she doesn't need." Peter said.

"Spiderling!" my dad shouted as he entered the room, "Great to see you, let's talk."

I sat there, waiting for him to notice me. He didn't.

"Morning father." I said.

"Sienna!" He took off his glasses, "How you doing? FRIDAY told me about your powers acting up. Any nightmares or just random?"

"I told her not to say anything." I mumbled, "And it was just normal. Probably because of all the stress of almost dying."

"That's probably it. Hey later we can go see a movie. Peter great job yesterday." He slung his arm across his shoulder and steered him away from me.

We didn't watch that movie. Mom and I however did get lunch together. She avoided talking about the elevator situation which was nice and focused more about my company. We even decided on a name: S. It still had a part of me, but avoided the heaviness of 'Stark'. Stark would sell more, but it was something different. It was nice.

No one at school knew whether or not to talk about Nationals. They talked about in the school announcements once, and some people watched us add the trophy to the trophy case.

It was Tuesday, I was staying after school finalizing some things for Liz for Homecoming when I overheard a conversation.

Yes, it's wrong to eavesdrop and I don't condone it but I couldn't help myself. It was Peter and Liz talking.

I waited around the corner and listened.

"So are you going with anyone to Homecoming?" Peter asked.

My heart stopped. Anyone could've seen this coming from miles away, of course if Peter was going to ask anyone it was going to be Liz. Who wouldn't ask Liz?

"No, actually," Liz laughed, "I've been so busy putting it together I didn't even think about a date."

"Well, then." Peter cleared his throat a bit, "Would you want to go with me?"

Time seemed to have stopped. I wasn't going to sabotage this. But it stung. It stung a lot.

"Yeah totally. That'd be..nice." Liz smiled, "I should go finish some stuff up for it. See you around."

"See you!" Peter had the biggest grin on his face.

I quickly spun around and acted like I was about to hang up some flyer while blinking back a few dumb tears.

"Savannah! I did it! I actually did it! Wait what do I do now? I need to get things together. I need to get her one of those flower things. Oh my goodness I actually did it!" Peter was jumping around from excitement.

"That's, great amazing." I managed, "You should go get ready."

I walked off quickly. He didn't seem to notice, of course. I got home, plopped down on my bed, and just thought. No I didn't cry, I just laid there. Sadden.

At some point I got up to do some homework, but my mind kept wandering to Peter and Liz. They would be cute together, Ned and MJ constantly teased Peter about, who was I to get in the way of it.

"Knock knock." My mom said from the doorway, "How was school?"

"Good." I answered in a monotone voice, "What time is it?"

"Eight. I brought home Italian!" She said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just deep in thought." I gave a weak smile, "I'm not that hungry."

"Not hungry, well then something must be wrong. You and your dad are a lot alike, you guys only say you aren't hungry when something's wrong or you're working. C'mon the food is getting cold."

We went to the makeshift dining table (a cardboard box) that had been set up since most of our stuff had been packed up by now. Moving day was Friday after all. All that remained in my room was a bed, a desk, my laptop, a duffle bag full of clothes, and another suitcase the rest of my stuff had been shoved into.

"Homecoming is Friday right?" Mom asked, "Did Dad say you can go? If he didn't then you can go."

"He didn't mention it. It's moving day anyways, I'd just have to ask Happy for a ride afterwards if anything. No one asked me so I'm not sure. I could just hang out with MJ I guess." I played around with my food.

"What about that one friend, Peter? Dad's 'intern'."

"He asked someone today." I answered, "A senior, she's really nice and pretty. Her name is Liz. He's had the biggest crush on her for forever, it was gonna happen eventually."

"So that's what's wrong." Mom put her fork down, "You like him don't you."

"Kind of, I guess. It's not important anyways." I told her, "There's other fish in the sea ya know."

"It's okay to admit it, and to talk about it." She told me, "I'm always here."

Just then she got a call.

"Oh shoot I have a conference call. I'll be right back." She got up to go to her office.

Right, she was always there. Just not most of the time.

At school Ned was freaking out about how Peter asked Liz all day. He talked about it so much I had to go incredibly out of my way to avoid the two of them. All day I was distracted by my own thoughts, I could barely pay attention in Chemistry and almost mixed the wrong chemicals.

Finally Spanish came, it was my last class of the day. I finished the quiz pretty quickly and was about to start on the next assignment when they made an announcement over the speaker.

"Savannah Smith to the main office. Savannah Smith to the main office."

I was confused, usually this meant someone had an appointment or detention. I never got detention and as far as I knew there was no reason to get out of school early. Maybe it had something to do with the move.

Principal Morita was outside the office when I got there.

"Your dad is waiting outside, he says to hurry."

Principal Morita was one of the school officials that knew who I really was.

I ran outside and saw the car parked, my dad was driving not Happy.

"What's going on?" I asked once I got in the car.

"Peter messed up, we have to go clean up his mess." My dad sped through the streets, "Get your Dragonfly stuff ready. Take these to get the cars." He tossed me a control, "Press the call button and from there just control it. Pretty self explanatory."

"Wait what did Peter do?" I asked while strapping my armor off. At this point I had already taken off my necklace and no longer looked like Savannah.

"He tried to stop some criminals and he's not doing a great job. The ferry is about to sink, take the first aid kit too."

I slipped my mask on and did as he said.

"What ferry? Wait he was just in…" I was about to say Spanish when I realized he wasn't in Spanish class.

"Exactly. FRIDAY play news footage."  
A screen popped up and I saw how they were covering it. Some explosion had caused the Staten Island Ferry to start to sink. Peter was trying to stop it but it wasn't working.

"Ready?" My dad asked.

"Yup." I strapped on the jets to my shoes.

The car lurched to a stop and I jumped out and began flying as fast as possible to the ferry. Some Iron Man type equipment zoomed by a moment later and attached to the ferry. He followed soon after.

I paused and realized what the control was meant to do. There were at least fifteen cars at the bottom of the river, I pushed the call button and little drones dove under the water. I controlled them to attach to each car and had them bring the cars to the other side.

Once that was taken cared of I landed on the ferry.

"It's Dragonfly!" One guy shouted and started clapping.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked quickly.

"This guy hit his head and got knocked out." Some said in the back.

I ran over and dug through my kit to find what I could.

"Okay so uh this says to shake until it gets cold and put it on his head. When he wakes up ask him questions and keep him still. Make sure he sees a doctor. FRIDAY?" I asked the AI, recently I had her implemented in my mask, " Scan him."

"No major injuries detected. Possible minor concussion." She told me.

"Yeah he's good as long as he sees a doctor. Anyone else?"

I treated some cuts and a few parents said their kid had been on a different level when the ferry split in half.

They were quickly reunited and the kids got a free quick flight.

The ferry was reaching shore and I handed the first aid kit to the guy that had started the clapping.

"You seem like a people person." I told him, "Make sure everyone who needs help gets it."

"Holy- Alright Dragonfly you got it!" He said.

I flew out of the ferry and it landed soon. My dad was taking care of talking to the police who were on the other side.

The criminals had gotten away, probably by what Peter was calling the Vulture.

Speaking of which, where was Peter?

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. Updates are going to be a bit wobbly for a bit, apologies in advance. My life is starting to get hectic again and I'm running out of time to write everyday. I will try my best, have a great week! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

-Sienna's POV-

I found Peter on top of a nearby building talking to my dad. My dad seemed pretty mad and I didn't catch their conversation except for the last part.

"I'm going to need the suit back."

Wait. Yeah Peter messed up and all, but he needed that suit. That suit probably saved his life so many times, without it so many things could go wrong.

"But, I'm nothing with the suit. I need it." Peter said, his voice wavering.

"If you're nothing without the suit then you shouldn't have it." Dad said, "Hand it over."

Peter caught my eye, asking me to help out. Before he could speak I shook my head, nothing I said would change his mind right now.

"Sienna, go back to the tower." My dad said without turning to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so."

There was no point in arguing, I would just have to do as I was told if anything was going to get done.

In my head a plan was forming. I knew that taking away the suit wasn't going to stop Peter, if he didn't have the suit he would end up injured or worse. I had to get that suit back to him as soon as possible.

When I heard the familiar sound of the Iron Man suit landing I pretended I was asleep, he fell for it.

After awhile I asked FRIDAY if my Dad was awake, luckily tonight was one of the few night he actually fell asleep.

I grabbed a bag with all of my old Dragonfly stuff, all the new fancy Dragonfly stuff was hidden under a floorboard in the apartment I was going to be moving to once we sold the tower. As quietly as I could, I went into the lab and just as suspected, the Spidey suit was locked away in a case.

"FRIDAY, could you keep this confidential?" I asked.

She thought for a moment but finally said, "Of course."

"What is keeping this case locked?"

"It appears to be encoded with a secondary regular lock on the inside." She answered.

"Will breaking it trigger an alarm?" I thought about the best way to get this suit out.

"No, however should the case leave the building, an alarm will trigger." she paused some more, "This is all I can answer unless you wish this to no longer be confidential."

"Thanks FRIDAY." I started getting to work.

I didn't want the suit to get damaged, so using my powers had to be saved for the actual lock.

My dad used these pretty cool tablets whenever he wanted to decode things, I've seen him do it plenty of times and while he liked to think he was spontaneous, he had patterns.

I grabbed said tablet and began unlocking the case. Most of the questions were privacy questions like birthday's or the color used on the second Iron Man suit. That made parts of the case make a clicking noise. The last one was actual code. I worked on unlocking the case for almost an hour when I finally got through it. Nice.

Now the harder part, the final lock. I took a deep breath and started moving the inside parts of the lock.

"C'mon c'mon." I was getting really tired, skipping meals was not fun especially when you decided to use your superpowers on the same day.

I was getting frustrated and gave a final push with all my powers. Somehow the lock shattered and the case opened right up.

"Yes!" I said in a loud whisper. I grabbed the suit and made a beeline out to where I could fly out of the tower with it.

I almost made it when I ran smack into my dad.

"Oh hey, what are you doing up so late?" He asked, "You weren't about to go visit one of your friends were you?"

"What? No." I said, despite me holding the Spider-Man suit, "Just wanted to see how this worked."

"Right, not like you could've looked at the blueprints or anything." He rolled his eyes, "Suit now."

I reluctantly handed Peter's suit over.

"You do know this won't stop him. He's going to get himself hurt." I said, "Taking away this suit doesn't mean he doesn't have his web shooters or fluid, or his original suit."

"Peter is smart and he knows it. He won't go out without it. He depends too much on it now anyways. As for you, I didn't just mean Peter's suit."

"Wait what?" I stopped, yeah I expected this. It's why I hid the other one but it hurt to hear.

"You heard me perfectly fine. Also no homecoming. You will spend the day saying goodbye and cleaning this precious tower." He said with a send of finality.

The suit I expected to hear. But homecoming! That was all I was looking forward to, heck I even helped plan the thing!

"Fine. But this isn't going to help anyone you better realize that. Thank you so much for possibly getting Peter hurt and for keeping me from going to the one thing in my normal life I was looking forward to and for selling my childhood home. Honestly, A plus parenting." I heard my dad calling my name as I went to my room but I didn't turn back.

Up until the next morning I wasn't too upset about my plan failing. There were still other ways around this, I could build the suit. Happy would be the only person in the tower by now and I had seen enough of the suits coding to recontrust it. The Dragonfly suit was safely hidden and all should be good.

Then there was the box on the kitchen table with a note.

"Here's your new necklace." The note read, "Should a certain spiders voice be heard, the audio will start recording until FRIDAY deems it necessary. Don't try anything, also the entire lab has been packed and locked. See you after the move."

The necklace looked exactly like my old one and made me look just like Savannah. But it did weigh a bit more and did what the note said.

It made it so my morning was already different, I took the bus all the way there, accidentally made Peter late due to him waiting for me as usual, had to spend lunch in the library, and partner up with a really creepy kid whenever we needed partners in classes.

After school I managed to get Peter alone.

"Where-" He was about to start talking but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"I'm basically grounded, can't go to homecoming. I got grounded because I tried to get you a suit, for homecoming ya know." I slowly removed my hand from Peter's mouth,hoping he got the message.

He just nodded.

"But I'm still gonna try, just think a little more okay? Nothing stupid. I have to go. See ya."

That was the last time I talked to Peter directly until Friday. Other than that we just talked using Ned as our messenger. On Friday my entire room was packed and I was helping Happy make sure everything was packed and loaded onto the plane.

"Man, never thought we'd be selling this place." He said.

"Same." I plopped down on one of the boxes, "Upstate is nice, so that's nice."

"Are you sure you're okay with everything? This is your first big move and all."

"Well, there's been more life changing things than this." I pointed out, "Like getting kidnapped, my dad getting kidnapped, him being Iron Man, my mom being almost killed, my weird powers coming through, a couple end of the world events. But hey at least I get to stay at my school! Even though I'm missing homecoming."

Happy was about to respond when he noticed someone loading the wrong box and ran off to take care of that. The night before I had gotten the Dragonfly stuff I had hidden and it was now in my backpack.

I wandered around the tower for a bit, saying goodbye and just reminiscing. Here I took my first steps, Dad created a murder robot, Mom helped me figure out my yet to be announced company, JARVIS got killed, Vision was created, a lot happened here. Despite how isolating it felt, it really did feel like an odd sort of home.

"Hey, there's enough room on the plane if you want to ride in it. The flight is only going to be like 45 minutes." He said.

"Sure, I haven't been on a plane in a while." I told him and hopped into the plane.

The plane was kind of small, not nearly the size of a commercial airline plane, but it was still a good size. Outside I had probably the best view of the city, the twinkling lights were memorizing.

Then something happened. Something loud and clanky hit the top of the plane. I dashed for cover under some boxes and slipped on my Dragonfly stuff, but remained hidden.

There seemed to be some commotion coming from outside the plane which meant something was really really wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry this is a bit late, I've been so busy and my life is only going to get busier so updates are most likely going to be infrequent but I'll try my best. Enjoy!_

-Sienna's POV-

The plane was going to go down sooner or later. The top had been ripped off and Vulture was grabbing some alien rocks I didn't know we still had from the boxes. Part of me wanted to jump out and stop him, the other part was still kind of shock.

Eventually the braver part came out and, still hiding behind the boxes, I pushed him back.

He got up quickly and flew off with what was in his bag. I peered out the window again and didn't see anything. Then some mechanical talons came sweeping down for one of the wings. I shrieked and jumped back.

I dug through my bag searching for my phone to try and call my dad. He could send out a suit. Wait, they were all packed up. I started to panic and my option were now even more limited.

I could stay inside the plane, or jump out and try to fly to safety. The only issue with flying was that I had no idea how much power was left in my jet propulsors.

Suddenly the plane was picked up, looking out the window showed me what was going on now. Peter was controlling the plane. Without his suit, this was all him. I had to help

Staying inside I steered the plane using my powers but couldn't get complete control without a proper view. I flew out and landed right next to him.

"I don't know how much power I got." I shouted, "Aim for that field."  
"Gotcha." He shouted back. He seemed absolutely exhausted.

Taking a deep breath, I called for the black smoke, it curled around my fingers and with the rest of my strength I let it surround the plane. It was rocky but it was enough to keep from crashing until we reached clear land. It was straining on my body, there was no way for me to keep it in the air for long.

The black smoke was blocking my eyes, I was about to blackout. I tried to reign in my powers but the second I did it was all left to Peter.

I saw Vulture coming back for the plane, Peter couldn't take care of him. Not in this state. He had to focus on the powers.

"I got him." I said and flew back in the air. There was a small switch on the side of my mask that called my bow and arrow. It flew into my hand and I fired two non lethal arrows at him. They simply bounced off but I got his attention. I flew around him in circles. Talons scratched and clawed at me but my armor did a good enough job of keeping me protected.

Then he got a lucky shot. He hit my mask, it stunned me for long enough that he swooped in and pulled it off.

"Of course." I heard him say.

I tried to fly off but it wasn't working. My jets buzzed a little, indicating low battery. He was going to drop me soon, and probably go back to finish the job. I couldn't let that happen.

I called for the black mist again and threw him off from me. Instead of going after him I try to fly down while using my powers and jets until I was just above the ground. Looking up I saw the plane veer off course a bit. Vulture was coming right up on the plane, something had to be done fast.

With the last bit of what was left in me I redirected the plane towards where I was, an empty beach, and fell to the ground.  
When I woke up the plane had crashed nearby and boxes were scattered across the beach, fires coming from some of them. Vulture was tied up to one of them, out of harm's way.

I stumbled towards my bag which had fallen out of the plane and grabbed two beanies with eye holes cut out and a first aid kit. Peter was nowhere to be found. I heard the distant sound of some cars and slipped the mask on.

I looked around for a bit and spotted Peter on top of a billboard. All my energy was gone but I somehow managed to climb up to the top.

"Hey." I said softly, "Good job out there."

"Was it?" He turned to look at me, "He's Liz's dad Sienna. He's going to go to jail because of me and she, she never knew about all this."

"He did bad things. Yeah they were with good intentions, but he never turned around. He kept expanding his 'business'. Now put this one before anyone sees." I handed him the other beanie.

"Did he see you too?"

"Yeah, knocked my mask off somehow. Doesn't matter. He doesn't know about Savannah." I pulled out the kit, "Does anything hurt?"

"Just some bruising, it'll be good soon." Peter sighed, "Some cuts, nothing too bad. Wait didn't you fall out of a _plane?"_

Oh yeah, huh guess that happened. The little adrenaline that was masking the pain wore off and I noticed that my wrist was in actual pain.

"Nothing I can fix right now and nothing you need to worry about. Now tell me everything and let's get you back to May." I started cleaning out some of the cuts on his face.

"I knew he was Liz's dad, well, when I went to her house. He's not stupid and put it together and the voice, he didn't say anything while she was around. He was just taking care of his family, heck I might even do that. Then he asked me to stay back when we got dropped off. I saw him hold a gun behind the passenger's seat, he gave me a deal: stay at the dance, be normal for a night, and nothing would happen. Or go and try to stop him and I'd be killed. I couldn't let him get away. He said he had a flight to catch and thought he might be trying to run away, so I went out and one of his goons tried to stop me. Ned actually saved me since my web shooters had fallen out. Ned's my guy in the chair and told me where to go and stuff, I stole Flash's car and drove it to get to him."

"Wait, you stole a car and you barely have your permit." I said.

"I still have a permit. Anyways, turns out the flight he was trying to catch was this one and I caught up to him in a warehouse. He collapsed the building on me. I was so scared and knew no one was coming to get me. I thought I was going to die Sienna. But I got out and well you know what happened." He motioned to the beach.

"Pete- this shouldn't have happened." I stopped patching him up for a second, "I should've risked it, I should've gotten the suit. I shouldn't have let him take away the suit. I'm so sorry this is my fault I'm so dumb."

"It's not your fault, or 's. He was right. If I can't do what I do without the suit, then maybe I don't deserve it. There's going to be times where the suit won't help, and I need to be ready. You did all you could anyways. You couldn't have none a building was going to suddenly fall on me." Peter winced a little.

"But a _building_ fell on you. How did you even manage to get out? That's thousands of thousands of pounds! Does your back hurt? What if you broke something." I asked.

"Well super strength probably played a role in getting out, and no nothing's broken. Everything hurts though. But nothing major. I can feel it healing already!"

"Goodness. Let's get you back home then. Are you sure you don't want to go to the base?"

"No, I just want to go home and sleep. Are you okay though? You never really answered that."

"I'll be fine," My wrist throbbed, "Just gotta get to the base and have someone look at my wrist. My powers exhausted me and I might pass out soon so let's get down."

I watched Peter swing back to his apartment, he really was amazing. With how he took care of the plane I mean.

Happy drove me to the base and a doctor checked my wrist out once I got there. Turns out it was broken, yay.

Dad was so relieved to see me, I explained what happened with Peter and he tried to go into his lab to work on something. I stopped him and told him that it wasn't his fault and Peter still looked up to him more than anything.

"Why did Hadrian Toomes do this? He has a family." I asked him, "Why did he target us specifically?"

"It's complicated. The city hired his company to clean up after New York but SHIELD and I decided to create a task force specifically for dealing with alien matter. Guess they didn't go hand in hand. Either way he's going to jail for a long time." He explained.

"Liz doesn't deserve this." I said, "Is there any other way?"

"No, he's dangerous."

"I'm dangerous. Peter's dangerous, you're dangerous." I retorted.

"He's dangerous in a different way; he doesn't care who gets hurt. He almost killed Peter." My dad pointed out.

"You're right, it still sucks." I sighed, "Maybe I should call her or something."

"You need to sleep. You're running on almost nothing at this point. Good night kiddo."

"Night."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hey guys! Finally got around to write for a bit. This school year is really kicking my butt sorry. This chapter will include kidnapping, so please do not read if you are sensitive to that. Enjoy and please review. Thank you!**_

-Sienna's POV-

"Ms. Sienna, your parents have requested you get up and prepare for a press conference." FRIDAY said.

"Wha, what." A press conference? What happened?

"Could you please explain FRIDAY?" I asked while getting up. A dress was laid out on a dresser, it was something I had designed. I wasn't going to announce my company today right? It's too soon.

"They wish for you to be there as a back up. I can not answer any further questions."

I put the green and black lace dress with some basic sneakers and ran down to the conference room.

My dad was waiting outside, along with Peter. They didn't talk for long but in the back there was a new spider suit, I had seen rough sketches of the suit. It was something Dad was calling "the iron spider suit".

Peter left right before I got there and my dad quickly put the suit away.

"What was that about?" I asked, "And why did FRIDAY wake me up so early?"

"Peter turned down the Avenger. And you were woken up early because I knew he was going to refuse the offer and needed something for the swarm to eat up."

"Wait what?" I asked, a bit stunned. There was no way Peter would refuse _the Avengers_ it was his dream! Maybe he didn't feel completely ready or something.

My mom came out of the door that led to the press room.

"Where's the kid?" She asked.

"He made a shockingly wise decision." Dad responded quickly.

"I've got a room full of reporters in there expecting some grand announcement, what am I supposed to tell them?" She noticed me standing there, "Sienna could you go out and stall them for a second?"

"What do I say?" I asked still not entirely sure what was going on.

"Announce your company, but not all the details. Tease it." She sighed, "If anyone asks about your wrist just joke it off."

"Gotcha." I took a deep breath and went out to face the crowd.

I was normally kept out of the limelight, so any opportunity people got to see me they would take it or they would just not recognize me.

Reporters were tightly packed in the room with notepads filled with questions and cameras at the ready. The second I got into the room I was blinded by flashes.

"Could you not do all the flashy stuff?" I said into the mic, "Please?"

They stopped for a second.

"So, before you ask all your questions that I'm sure you have, let me start off by saying: Hi, I am Sienna Stark. For the last year I've been starting on a new path. Something I am not even completely sure about but it is what I feel is something I want to do. My grandfather founded Stark Industries, a leader in technology, my father has continued that legacy along with my mom. Today I am here to announce the start of my own legacy. I am launching my very own company."

The cameras started again and I was bombarded with questions.

"Hold up! Please!" They went silent for a second, "So before you start asking questions, I will not give any more information than what I am about to give. This company will focus on integrating technology advancements with whatever project we come up with. To start, it will be a fashion company but it will not be limited by any conventional walls. I have many projects in the works and we have not finalized it all yet but here is one prototype. I am wearing it at this very moment. It is a simple dress, but it also gives off a small glow in the dark. Enough for a driver in a car to see, so if someone is walking home in the dark, the chances of them getting injured by a car significantly decreases. We will be integrating this in several other articles of clothing."

There was a slight pause, then a buzz of questions came back. I noticed the door start to open.

"That's all." I said and walked off the stage.

My parents made their way to the stage and as they passed they said to keep watching.

They both said a few words, answered a couple questions. It was all like a regular press conference.

And then the thing I thought would never happen happened.

I had always called Mom Mom and Dad Dad even though they were never married and had pretty big ups and downs, and I was okay with our odd little family of sorts that seemed to grow and shrink at times. Lately I had come to accept the fact it wouldn't be like a stereotypical family, with a marriage and quaint family dinners and vacations and having to stop the end of the world.

But then, it all changed. They got engaged.

(Three months later)

Life was now a lot more complicated. At school I was still Savannah and made myself a new necklace that stopped recording my conversations. Savannah was an outcast who was a okay with that and content with her small friend group of Peter, Ned, and MJ.

Then at night I would go out as Dragonfly, staying out a bit longer whenever Spider-Man showed up. People started loving Dragonfly a lot more and even saw some Dragonfly shirts being worn.

During that small window of time where I wasn't Dragonfly or Savannah, I got to be Sienna. Sienna who ran her own company and was a new face for the Starks, Sienna who was simply a lazy teenager who wanted to sleep all the time, and Sienna who was helping plan a wedding.

I was okay with this life.

Peter and I got a lot closer after the whole 'Vulture almost killed both of us but we made it!' incident. He was really bummed about Liz being dragged into it and that she had moved away. He seemed to be moving on okay though.

Every Friday it was now tradition to all meet at his apartment, get some pizza, do homework and maybe do some crime fighting if we didn't goof off for most of the time. At exactly 10:30 Happy would then be there to take me back upstate. During the week I lived in a pretty nice apartment about ten blocks away from Peter's. On the weekend I would go upstate and help out with any projects that might be going on.

"Hey," I skipped up happily to the bus stop Peter and I met at each morning, "It's Friday!"

"Finally!" He responded, "Did you finish your chemistry lab?"

"Meh, I did all the data and hopefully my partner did his part." I told him as we walked to school.

"But I'm your lab partner and I didn't- oh shoot." His face dropped for a second.

"Don't worry I did it all, I assumed you were out spidering." I handed him the completed report.

"Thank the Lord for you Savannah." He said.

"Any time. But I get to choose the pizza today. And the movie."

"Actually I was thinking that we should actually go to the movies, like an actual theater and stuff. May is swamped with paperwork and maybe she could use a break from us." He said a bit quitely.

"Oh, well yeah that seems great!"  
School went by the same, we almost were late to first period, Peter fell asleep twice but luckily the teacher didn't notice, and Flash was, Flash. He knocked over Ned's notebook from his desk and the called us the typical insults.

During lunch Ned was telling us about this new Lego set he had seen but was five hundred dollars. I'll probably see if I can get it for him for Christmas.

"Aren't those sets made for toddlers and the elderly to bond with their grandkids?" MJ asked while drawing.

"Yeah, but they're still fun." Ned defended himself.

"Whatever." She said.

Once school ended Peter and I headed straight for the theater.

"Guess what's playing!" I said as we entered the theater.

"What? Some weird Santa Claus horror movie?" Peter asked.

"No. The Nightmare Before Christmas! We got to watch it." I insisted.

"But it's Christmas, we need something Christmassy." Peter said.

"It has Christmas in the title." I told him, "We can stop for hot chocolate from that fancy cafe place on the way back."

"Fine."

It was about half way through the movie when I suddenly got really cold. I hugged my knees closer to my chest and wished I had a warmer jacket.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, just cold." I whispered.

"Here." I heard him shrugging off his jacket.

"No, then you'll be cold." I rejected the offer.

"But then you'll be cold." he slung the jacket over my shoulders, "Better?"

"Thanks." I wrapped the jacket around.

Inside, I was freaking out. I had come to accept that I liked Peter, probably had to shot and this was probably just him being friendly and generous, but it filled me with a warm feeling.

The movie finished soon and as we walked out it was really chilly.

We stopped for hot chocolate that had cookies, whipped cream, and caramel.

"This is kind of the best." I said, finishing the drink.

"Yup," It's already pretty late, is Happy going to pick you up at my place?" Peter asked, "I'm sure May wouldn't mind if you slept over."

"My dad probably would however." I pointed out, "But we've got time and I need to grab a bag from my place."

"Let's hurry before it gets dark." The sun had already begun to set.

We both still had our backpacks on us, the bag at my place had my Dragonfly stuff and Vision was going to help me with updates to my suit.

Peter and I were talking about the movie still and debating whether it should be a Christmas movie, Halloween movie, or both.

I fiddled with my necklace and kept trying to defend my view that it was both a Christmas and Halloween movie.

Suddenly Peter stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he seemed to be on edge.

"Nothing, I just got this weird feeling." He looked around.

"Stop playing, we're almost there. C'mon Pete-" I felt a sharp sting on my neck.

I suddenly got very dizzy and stumbled a bit.

"Savannah, Sav? Are you okay?" Peter went to catch me.

"I don't know." I felt another sharp sting and stumbled a bit more.

Peter was still talking and was trying to lead me away from the street but I had absolutely no control over my body and I felt really, really, sleepy.

My body was numb and I was so close to sleeping.

A car stopped next to us and someone pulled me into the car. For a second I thought it might've been Happy but quickly realized it wasn't.

For a small second I got control over myself and shouted for Peter. The car sped away. I looked out the window and saw him chasing after the car, finally throwing something at the car.

"Hurry before she realizes." A deep voice said.

I turned around and tried to use my powers.

Then a needle was stabbed into my neck and everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

-Peter's POV-

" , !"

"Geez kid calm down. And how many times do I have to say, call me Tony." said over the phone.

"It's Sienna she got taken by this car and I chased them until I couldn't and I got a tracker on the car but I don't know where they went and I should've stopped them I don't know what to do." The phone suddenly felt heavy.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Five blocks from her place. We were going there to pick something up that she forgot. This is my fault I could've done more and now she's gone who knows where."

"Get back to your place. Now. I'll meet you there." He hung up.

I felt it coming, not those exact events but I felt _it._ Like something bad was about to happen but I just ignored it. Now Sienna got taken. How could I have lost the car. She's got to be okay, she can handle it, she's brilliant and will know what to do, we just got to get to her in time.

\- er Tony was at my place by the time I got back. Luckily May still wasn't home.

He ushered me into the car and sped off. He asked me to explain everything that had happened.

"Well, we had just gotten back from the movies. We stopped at this cafe place to get some hot chocolate and she said she forgot something at her apartment so we were walking over, since it's not that far from my place, to get it. Then I got, this feeling, I was so anxious all of a sudden and my senses were going crazy, more than usual, and it felt like something really bad was about to happen but I didn't know what. Then she started trembling, I asked her if she was okay and she said she didn't know. She stumbled again and I went to catch her but my senses were still all over the place so I couldn't focus and then this car came out of nowhere. A guy dragged her inside and then they left. I chased them for a while but they were too fast. I got a tracker on them though. But you know what the weird thing is?

We were just Savanah and Peter. I didn't even have the suit with me today. She was wearing the necklace face mask thingy. There's no way to have known I was Spider-Man and no way to have known she was Sienna. As far as anyone knew she was Savanah. She even had my jacket on so they couldn't have traced her with her clothes. So how did they know?"

was silent for a bit.

"I don't know." He said, "FRIDAY, get Rhodey on the phone, fill him in, let Vision know."

"Should I let Ms. Potts know?" She asked.

"No, I'll do it. Start finding any video from that time." Mr. Stark turned to me, "Tell May to get a bag, I'll send Happy to get her. Until we know what these people wanted, or who they were after, we need anyone who might be affected safe."

"What do you think they were after?"

-3rd Person POV-

The night seemed longer than ever. Everyone was putting together their own ideas of who did it, why they did it, and what they were after. SHIELD had also sent down some agents to cover the case, Vision and Rhodey were sorting through security camera footage, coming up with some plan to get Sienna back, Peter and Tony were watching the little red dot on the screen giving the location of the car as it traveled farther and farther. The only good thing to come out of this whole mess was that Peter managed to get a tracker on the car.

Sienna had been kidnapped awhile back, she was only six at the time. HYDRA was behind that, back then they had a purpose: make her a killing machine and send her back when the time was right for her to take care of Iron Man. Of course she was rescued after they thought their experiments had failed. But they didn't, they just need some time to wake up. Sienna had gotten stronger lately, mastering her powers, perhaps now they thought she needed an upgrade on them.

That's what Tony was thinking as he stared at a wall, millions of thoughts running through his head.

But HYDRA wasn't like this. No, they were stealthy, Peter said she was shot twice with a dart before the car came up. There were witnesses, the cameras and Peter. It couldn't have been HYDRA. Or maybe some HYDRA agents went and did this separately.

Peter was pacing back and forth, he had been given a room at the compound to sleep in but no sleep was going to happen.

At around midnight he heard a knock.

"Peter?" It was May, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in." He responded.

"Hey," May sat down on the bed, "I know you aren't okay, but you did all you could. They have a good idea where she is."

"But I didn't- I could've done more. She shouldn't have been taken. May, I had a chance and _froze._ I failed. I failed her, and Mr. Stark and her mom, I failed everyone and now Sienna is who knows where!" Peter finally sat down for the first time since arriving.

"Saying that isn't going to save her. What is going to help is figuring out where she is and how to get her out. That and getting some rest at some point." May got up, "I'm four doors down from you if you need anything. Good night."

"Night." Peter sighed.

Once May had left Peter returned to his thoughts, but did take some of her advice and began to get ready to attempt to sleep. He had just gotten changed into more comfortable clothes when he heard shouts.

He ran out to see what was going on and found Tony, Pepper, May, Vision, Rhodey, and Natasha who had just arrived looking at the TV.

The TV showed a dark, cold looking room with someone tied to a chair. A man in a lab coat entered the screen.

"Let's get to it. Tony Stark. Iron Man. Three million to start, you know where to drop it off. No funny business, from what I've heard the Avengers aren't around anymore so I doubt you can do anything anyways. And just to make sure everyone who owns a TV knows what's going on," He signalled to someone off screen. Two more lab assistant brought the chair with a person tied to it closer. It was Savannah, or Sienna with her necklace still on.

She was just starting to wake up and looked like damage had already been done to her.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"Savannah Smith." She responded slowly.

"Real name." He prodded, "Unless you want the needle again."

Sienna suddenly seemed to wake up. Once again the guy motioned for his assistants and they came up to inject her with something.

"Again, what is your name?" He asked.

"Savannah Smith." She said again. Sienna was making motions with her hands as if she was summoning her powers, but nothing was coming.

"Why must you make this so difficult. If you answer I promise it'll be less endangering." He took a knife out of his pocket and wrapped it around the necklace, "What is your name. I want to hear you say it."

"My name is Savannah Smith." She said again. Her voice sounded tired, but didn't waver.

In one sudden swoop her necklace broke and fell to the ground. Savannah Smith no longer could exist. Her face changed and she clearly became Sienna Stark.

"Go ahead show the world who you really are." He pointed the knife under her chin and tilted it up.

Sienna seemed to realize there was a camera for once.

"I don't know where I am! It's different." her words got muffled at the end as one of the assistants placed a rag around her mouth making her go limp.

The man came back on screen as Sienna was taken out of the room.

"Three million Stark. You have five hours. Or else we, speed up the treatment."

The screen went black.

Natasha and May hurried to move Pepper out of the room as Tony excused himself. Rhodey followed him, probably to keep him from destroying things out of rage.

Everyone was confused, scared, and unsure of what to do.

A few hours later Sienna woke up to a searing pain in her arm.

"Ah!" She flinched and tried to jump back only to find herself restrained.

"Calm down." The Doctor said, "We are almost done for the day."

"Where am I?" She asked.

"No questions." A lab assistant answered, "She's done. Blood levels are adequate. Tomorrow it should be safe to start the trial."

"Let's start today." The Doctor said.

"Sir, she is very weak we would be risking too much. She is our only subject. If something were to happen,"

"If something were to happen then we know what not to do next time. There's nothing wrong with a bit of trial and error especially since that Tony Stark will figure us out soon enough. Return her to her cell, in an hour we start the trial, once we finish we move out. The Avengers no longer exist so that should buy us a good amount of time. We will send out another video after the trial." The doctor concluded.

"Yes sir." The assistant said and pushed Sienna out of the room and back to her cell.

All this time Sienna was silent until she was in the hallway.

"Please, tell me what is going on. What do you want? I can get you money if that's what you need." She begged. Sienna felt around for her powers, but every time she was about to reach them she felt weak and stumbled.

"It's no use in trying to use your powers. We made a sedative just for that. And we don't need money, as long as your dad gives in." The assistant shoved Sienna a bit more.

"Well then what do you want?" Sienna asked.

"A weapon. A pawn. Something we can use for ourselves, to show the world the truth."

"I know someone who can get you that." Sienna blurted out, "I can show you. Considering the amount of skill you all have in kidnapping someone it shouldn't be hard to get to him."

The assistant laughed, "We don't need that type of weapon. We already have it, it's only a matter of making it work."


	15. Chapter 15

-3rd Person POV-

No one had gotten any sleep that night in the compound, well except Peter who had passed out on the bedroom floor and was found by Tony the following morning.

"Get up Spiderling." He said crouching down to his level.

"Wha? What?" He groggily said.

"Meet me in the lab, we got work to do." Tony told him, "First take care of that morning breath."

Approximately five minutes later Peter was down in the lab, where Natasha was glued to a TV flipping through news stations and Tony was fiddling with a new part to the Iron Man suit.

"What's going on?" Peter asked slowly.

"We found what we think is their base." Natasha told him, "Vision flew around the other day and with your little tracker thing and Sienna's hints, we were able to narrow it down to a five mile radius and since there was only one building in that space, it was pretty easy. It was a sloppy job."

"You didn't pay the ransom." Peter directed at Tony, "How do we know she's still alive? What if they already, took care of it."

"Of course I didn't pay it. It's happened before. Different lab assistants but that is the same doctor. He worked with HYDRA and now that he's separated from them who knows what he's doing. And we know she's alive." Tony stated.

"How? Did they send out another video?" Peter asked and ran to the TV.

"Not yet, though they should anytime soon. But her powers cause, anomalies let's say, in the air. We detected them and she did say she was in a different place than the last time she got kidnapped. The only worry now is that they'll move her, if they haven't experimented on her yet." Natasha told him, "Go suit up. May already knows your coming."

They didn't have to tell Peter anything else. He ran up back to his room and suited up as fast as he could. When he got back to his room he found a bagel with a note from May.

" _Please be safe."_ It read. She packed him that note occasionally in his lunch when she knew he was going out Spider-Manning.

Bagel and web shooters in hand he made his way to the Quinjet where Tony, Natasha, and Vision were all waiting.

"Okay here's the plan." Tony started as they took off.

(At the lab)

"She's awake again!" An assistant shouted.

"Do it again then!" The doctor responded, "The more we do it the higher chance we have it will work."

"Sir, there's reports of a plane leaving New York headed in this direction. It might be them." A different assistant burst into the room.

"Pack it up! Quick! First one more trial!"

They had been doing this to Sienna for almost 24 hours. Injecting her with different needles filled with different substances, drawing blood, exposing her to unknown types of space material, electrocuting her, and knocking her out each time she woke up.

The lab assistants scrambled around, packing up papers and needles. In this they failed to knock her out again.

She took this opportunity, and even though she was still restrained, to look around and see what they were doing. On a notepad someone had written down what was happening to a bottle and a brick. Why would they need to write about a brick and bottle?

"First, a quick video." The Doctor said. He turned on the camera and suddenly every TV in the world flicked on and his video played.

"Sienna Stark. That is your name correct? Don't play dead now." He prodded.

"Yes." Sienna coughed out. This was the weakest she ever felt. She felt defeated, cold, starving, there was no energy left in her. Not only had the trials done this to her, but it was messing with her head. She kept thinking she saw Peter running towards her only to go past, and sometimes when she was unconscious she heard voices, voices telling her her worst fears.

"Good. Nice to know you're obeying now. Tony Stark failed to deliver in his part of our little deal. As stated, we did speed up the process. And I think our little lab rat needs to be marked up just a bit." He pulled out a knife from his coat.

"Please don't." Sienna said, "For your own good."

"Don't worry about me, I'd worry more about that pretty face." In one swoop he cut into her face, producing a line that ran down from her cheek to chin on the right side of her face.

Sienna screamed and some of the lights flickered.

The Doctor was surprised, but did not show it.

Calmly, he addressed the camera again, "Do not test us again Tony Stark. Damage has already been done but perhaps you can still get her back. A bit damaged but back nonetheless. Two hours. Ten million. Have a nice day."

Sienna was not in pain for much longer since a lab assistant sedated her once more.

The lab bursted back into packing mode and Sienna was wheeled off into her cell to wait transportation.

Suddenly the lab began to shake, help had arrived.

Tony and Vision were in charge of the outside, they drew out the guards and caught some fleeing lab assistants.

While they were doing that, Natasha and Peter ran into the building with Peter specifically in charge of finding Sienna. The building was partly underground, where it lead into a maze of tunnels and dead ends.

"Where are you?" Peter wondered. Just then the doctor turned a corner and ran straight into him.

"Hey it's you!" Peter said, attempting to mask his anger, "You hurt my friend. Not cool. I've got things to do but I'm sur Black Widow can take care of you." He webbed him up before the Doctor could even do anything.

"Uh, Black Widow?" Peter talked into his headset, "I found the good ol doctor. Mind taking care of him for me?"

"My pleasure." She responded.

Peter kept going down the hallway and in the background he heard the doctor scream.

 _Good for him_ He thought.

-Sienna's POV-

I heard crashing and shouts coming for outside my cell. My cell didn't have bars as a door, it had a grey sliding door that could only be opened by some code from what I had seen.

Help must have arrived. I stayed up against the back wall of the cell incase the door was blasted open.

I waited, time was going by so slowly.

I kept telling myself everything was going to be okay, there's no way that I wasn't about to be rescued.

"Where is she? Think Peter think!" I heard someone say from outside my cell. It was Peter! He was right there.

"Pete! I'm here. Behind this door! You have to put in a code, it repeats the same number twice and the other two numbers are far apart from each other." I said from my cell,pressing up against the door.

"Sienna! Okay, okay, you're gonna be fine, just gotta give me a second, okay?" he said, "Guys I got her! Well almost, she's in a cell and I just gotta get the code."

"Hurry kid, I lost sight of the lab assistants and Vision can't find them either." I heard my dad's voice through the com.

"Peter, are you still there?" I asked, just to hear his voice, to hear someone's voice, "How long have I been here?"

"A day, almost two." He said, "What did they do to you?"

"I don't know." I fought back tears, "I'm so tired, I tried using my powers but I can't."

"It probably just because you're tired, don't worry okay, I think I almost got it." He told me.

I was about to respond when the wall behind me suddenly opened.

The lab assistants were there, with a van.

"Get her!" One shouted from the driver's seat.

"Peter!" I screamed, "They're taking me in a van, tell my dad!"

Suddenly I felt very weak and in my neck was another dart. Everything was hazy. I was dragged onto the van and I felt them tie me up.

The cell door Peter was trying to open suddenly opened up. Everything was in slow motion. I saw Peter run towards me, one lab assitant shot him with a similar dart. There was more shouting and the assistant grabbed a different weapon. He shot it upwards and I saw Vision fall, then my dad.

They were so close, I could touch them, so close.


	16. Chapter 16

-Sienna's POV-

The sedative wore off rather quickly this time. When I woke up I was still in the van, tied up with rope and the two lab assistants were arguing about where to go.

"If we go there she'll know the way!" One of them said.

"There's no way she still remembers the layout, she was like seven last time she was experimented on." The other responded.

"Okay how about this: don't you think that it would be the first place the Avengers would look?" the first lab assistant said, "I say we go with the Doctors plan."

"His plan was to complete the trials there and then get to Edinburgh to finish things up." the second said, "There's no way that can happen now. He's probably dead and it's up to us now. Remember the goal, tear them apart, rebuild HYDRA. We have to finish the trials somewhere. There's always the third building, but we were told to stay away from there until the weapon was finished. It'll attract too much attention."

"Who cares? If that's our best option then that's the best option. The plan already fell apart we have to fix it now." assistant number 1 said, "Go back and check on her would you? The sedative might've worn out."

I flinched at the thought of getting yet another injection, but ultimately there was nothing I could do.

I was powerless, everything felt hopeless. I wanted to get away so badly but there was nothing left in me. Help was so close yet so far away, it grazed my fingertips but was just out of reach. What were my parents thinking? They must be scared, angry, sad? What about my other "family"? Vision, if he could manage human emotions, or Natasha, I hope she wasn't beating herself up.

My friends, Ned and MJ, they knew now. Well Ned already knew, and MJ probably suspected it, but still, I wonder what they were doing. I hope they weren't too worried, they didn't need it.

The thought of Cap looking for me grazed my mind, but he probably didn't care. Last time I saw him I was trying to hurt him. What about Wanda? Or Clint? I doubt they cared, they were probably too busy being fugitives to care. And I was their enemy now, whatever happened to me they would stay out of it.

Peter. He was so close to me, we talked, he tried his best, I know he did. He didn't deserve whatever he might be going through.

A small tear ran down my cheek, stinging the healing cut that the Doctor made.  
I prayed that May was lifting him up, telling him he did all he could, that I would be fine, that he'll find me soon enough. He always did his best, in whatever it was, he didn't deserve any more pain.

I had to get out for Peter, I needed to escape to spare him anymore pain.

The next time I woke up I was in another chair, this time with metal restraints. A new team was experimenting on me, and speaking in a different language. Their tools were much more sophisticated and seemed futuristic.

One of the assistants came up to me. They mumbled something and took a step back.

All the people in the room cleared the front of me, except for another assistant who spoke to me.

"Sienna. You are ready now, trust your instincts." she said.

I looked around confused, then spotted another person in front of me. They reached into their pocket and threw whatever the object was straight at me. I flinched, what is probably the worst pain I have ever experienced filled my entire body, it felt like I was burning and freezing at the same time. No one in the room moved.

When the pain subsided I realized I had been trying to scream, but my throat was so dry nothing came out.

On the ground was what I assumed as thrown at me. Except it wasn't an object anymore, it was just a crumpled, squished, thing with some ashes around it.

The assistant that had spoken to me came back up, "This is what we threw at you." She showed me a little metal ball, "Your powers have awoken, we will show you how to use them, how to be more powerful than anyone you know. Even your old friend Wanda Maximoff. Wouldn't that be a surprise huh?"

"No." I said, my voice didn't sound like my voice anymore. It was hoarse and tired, "I want to go home."

"Oh my dear, you are home. Your true home, where you will become the best you can." The lady gave a sick, fake, smile, "Tomorrow we start the last of your trials to make you forget your old, sad, life. Then we go to Edinburgh, where you will grow strong and become a beacon of hope to many."

"I don't want to." I said, trying to figure out what she was saying. My mind was fuzzy, I began to see double and somehow got even more tired.

I was wheeled down to a new cell, on the way I noticed that this lab I was at was much cleaner, if the lighting wasn't as dark I would think it was a larger version of my dad's lab.

It didn't click what the lady was saying until I reached my even smaller cell (this time there were bars for doors which made me feel like an animal). She was talking about brainwashing me. I was to be, what was it again? HYDRA, right, HYDRA's weapon. To fight the Avengers.

That couldn't happen. I had to do something. A plan was starting to form in my head, but I kept falling asleep once I got an idea and whenever I woke up I got dizzy.

Eventually I was able to think up an idea. If I tried to tap into my powers, whatever they were, then it should release some form of signal that Vision could pick up. There was no way I was getting out of here on my own, but I could signal back to home where I was and lead them towards me.

So that's what I did, slowly I would try and reach out for my powers, some black mist even came out of my finger tips. Of course I passed out right after that, but it was more than before.

The only thing that kept me going was the thought of a nice warm bed, food, water, seeing friends, seeing my family, seeing Peter. They did not deserve the pain that would come with losing me, I was the only one able to keep them from experiencing that pain.

At this new lab, they gave me a little bit more water and gave me an apple with the two slices of bread that would sustain me for the day. One of the guards laughed when they saw me devouring the food the first time.

Brainwashing sucked. It sucked big time. The first time wasn't that bad, they would read words, then tell me those words were wrong. It was like a parent telling their child not to curse.

They did this for hours at a time, then sent me back to me cell. When I got back there were some blocks with letters on them, I assumed they placed them there for me to practice my powers with.

I used this to my advantage and made it another way for me to get a signal out with my powers.

The next time they tried to brainwash me still wasn't that bad and I was able to still fight it off, though it started getting harder.

"You are progressing very well." The lady, who I learned was the leader of the lab, said, "Soon you will get sent to Edinburgh. We are glad to have you home at last."

"I am not home." I told her, "A home is a warm place, with a bed, and food."

"Well you know we cannot make this place warm, too many chemicals. We cannot give you a bed if you want to reach your full potential, and we have been giving you just the right amount of food for you to use your powers." She said.

Awhile ago Natasha told me about brainwashing techniques, one of them was saying "can't" a lot and defending their statements. It was very subtle and meant to make you sympathize with them.

"So I am a lab rat. In a lab. Not home." I responded.

"No. You are training, around people who care about you and what you do." She paused, giving another fake smile, "Those people you used to call family, they cannot care for you. If they do you become stronger, they will start to fear you. So they suppress you, tell you how weak and unimportant you are. You recently started a company, but your father did not make this a part of his company, if it was you might overpower him financially. He wouldn't want that would he? He wants you to stay his inferior."

"I didn't want to have it be apart of his company." I started to get defensive.

"You didn't mention the part about being forced to be their inferior." She pointed out.

"I-I." I didn't want to respond to that, "I am tired."

"All the better." She got up and grabbed a syringe from an assistant, "They want you to stay where you are at, we want you to grow. Remember that."

She shot me with the needle and the fire-icey pain came back.

The rest of that day was a blur.

There were other brainwashing methods used on me, but I can't remember them. It's like a chunk of time taken out, it's terrifying.

It was late at night, I was awake for once, and didn't feel any sedative in my blood for once. There were loud noises, things crashing and people shouting coming from all directions. I tried not to get my hopes up for help, but maybe it was help, my family coming to get me.

The blocks had been left right outside my cell. Slowly, I levitated one and sent it flying towards the lab, black mist following it.

"Guys!" It was Peter. He saw the black mist.

I tried to shout but once again, I couldn't make a noise. I used up what talking abilities I had earlier when talking to the lady.

Peter ran down the hallway, a guard came out from around the corner and I heard the familiar noise of him using his web shooters. I never realized it was possible to miss that noise.

He saw my cell and ran faster than ever to it.

"Sienna!" He said, "I got you, this time, for sure."

I smiled, it felt like forever since I had seen him.

"Kid, do you got her?" I heard my dad through Peter's headpiece, "Vision's not holding up. They got some fancy weapons here."

"Yeah! I do! She's here." He reached through the bars and held me hand, "We got her."  
"I wanna go home. Real home." I whispered, "There's a set of keys on every guard."

"Gotcha, I'll be back." He ran back a few feet to get the keys from the guard.

"Hurry it up Spiderling. Vision's down, we gotta pull back. Nat's getting out, she said she can't find one of the scientists." my dad said.

Once Peter unlocked the doors, I started feeling weird. It was like a dream that I didn't want to believe was fake but it felt so surreal. It wasn't quite like I was scared, but rather nervous and afraid it would all be ripped from me.

"C'mon, I got you." Peter took off his mask and placed one of my arms around his shoulders, "Almost home."

We were walking past the lab, almost out, when the lady jumped in front of us with a weird looking weapon.

"Sienna, where do you think you're going?" She said, "You are home."

She fired her weapon but I managed to push Peter and myself over on the ground.

"No. I'm not home." I stood up, black mist started coming from my hands, "I'm going home. Your whole operation, it's falling apart. Because of me. Because of your creation."

I tapped into my powers, fully this time. She fired her weapon a second time, releasing an energy wave type thing, but I stopped it.

I turned the energy around and blasted it towards her. It missed and she started to make an escape. I lost control and just let everything left in me out.

Vials exploded and I heard a loud crack.

"Sienna we gotta get out." Peter grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

The building was starting to fall apart, because of me. I was about to say something but I was drained. There was nothing left in me.

For the last time in that lab, I blacked out and collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17

-Sienna's POV-

I jolted upright, looking around. I was in a lab, was it a lab?

"Easy, breathe, breathe, you're okay now." said while holding me down.

"Sienna? Oh my God you're awake, ! She's up!" That was Peter. He wasn't in the spidey suit anymore, but it looked like he hadn't slept in a while. His hair was a mess, his clothes all wrinkled, it was the best thing I had ever seen.

"Sienna, how are you feeling?" asked.

"I don't know." I told her, "Where am I? What happened? Are my parents here? Can I see them?"

"Calm down, they're right here right next to you. I'm Dr. Cho, we've met before. Do you remember that?" She asked.

My parents were right next to her, my mom looked like she was about to cry but was out of tears. It was my fault she felt like that.

I couldn't read Dad as well, he seemed angry, not at me, but in general, but also relieved.

"Yeah, after that killer robot Dad made." I tried smiling, smiling seemed foreign to me, "Can you tell me what happened? The last thing I remember is the Doctor, the second one, she was standing there with some weapon and then I don't know what happened next."

"We will get to that. First I'm going to do a quick exam. Just relax." explained.

Peter was right next to me on the other side of the bed, I was still confused and wanted to ask more question. Peter must've sensed this and slowly reached out to hold my hand.

In that moment I felt like I did before, I got that butterfly feeling and let myself feel normal for a second despite no one in that room having a normal life.

"Okay, Tony, Pepper, could I speak to you guys in the hallway?" Dr. Cho said after a few minutes.

"Is she-" Mom asked, tears coming back to her eyes.

"Everything is fine, just want to run through some things with you guys. Peter can stay in here with her, and it is fine to answer any of her questions." She told Peter.

"Sienna, are you okay." Mom asked before leaving the room, "You're gonna be alright you hear me."

"I know mom, I'm feeling better!" I told her, giving her a weak thumbs up, "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled and finally followed out.

Once the door was shut I turned back to Peter who was still holding my hand.

"Pete, please be honest with me, am I alright?" I asked.

"I think so, well, uh, you're doing better and it was kinda scary when you didn't wake up for a bit there. Dr. Cho already helped you out a lot." He said, "Oh, Ned was calling me a crap ton for awhile there. Then MJ was calling you so much FRIDAY shut down your phone. I think they may have even showed up at the old Tower."

"Can you please tell me, how long was I gone for?" That question had been sitting for me for awhile, I lost track once they started the trials and the constant stream of sedatives.

"Let's see, um," He seemed nervous about telling me, "Three days at that first place, on the third we tried to get you and failed, then there was about four-no five days of regrouping. We got you back on the fifth. Then you didn't wake up for five more days. So almost two weeks." He told me.

Two weeks. Two weeks I was gone, did other people know? They must have, Ned and MJ called. Did the whole world know?

"Who knows?" I asked.

"They revealed that Savannah was a cover, they didn't reveal Dragonfly luckily but yeah, the whole world knows who you are now. I think Ms. Potts talked to the school already and they're okay with you still going to school. I didn't go for about a week, but May told me I had to go and agreed, saying it was to suspicious for me not to go you know. Flash is avoiding us now, which I think is a good thing. Everyone's kind of avoiding us, since they knew you hung out with us, they aren't treating us as popular kids but they aren't pushing us around anymore."

"That's good." I said, "I can't wait to get back. What day is it?"

"It is December 15th, a Friday." He said.

"It's almost Christmas!" I smiled, "I still need to get your gift."

"Okay I don't think you should be worrying about gifts." Peter pulled up a chair, "Can I ask you, you don't have to answer, but what did they do to you. When we were almost out and that doctor lady person cornered us, you almost brought down the entire building. We got some of their files but they aren't telling me anything."

"They, they did these things called trials. They injected a bunch of stuff into me over and over again and then they mentioned how I was their weapon to fight against the Avengers. How they were going to make me stronger and powerful. That the trials were the first step. At the second lab place they tried brainwashing me, I don't like remembering that."

"You don't have to talk about it." Peter assured me.

"I want to, while I can still remember. But they mentioned taking me to Edinburgh. For some more experiments and training. I don't want to know what would've happened." I said, "Everyday they barely fed me, I had a cup of dirty water every other day and I kept wondering if I was going to see the next day. I thought for a second there that I would never see you again, especially after-"

"After I failed. Twice." Peter finished, "I shouldn't have let that happened. I could have done more."

"You didn't fail, no one could have seen it coming." I told him, "I froze in that moment, I should have been more careful."

"It's not your fault, they were monsters. But I'm never letting anything like that happen to you again. Ever. You're too important to me, I'm going to train harder, no one's going to hurt you again." Peter was interrupted by the door swinging back open.

"Everything seems to be on the right path, Sienna." Dr. Cho explained, "I talked to your parents and gave them the following instructions: bedrest for the next two days, after that only minimal walking, no training for at least three weeks, after that it all depends on how you feel."

"Dr. Cho can't seem to pinpoint exactly what they did to you in the lab." Dad chimed in, "Can you explain anything that might explain what her findings read."

"There was this one day where they threw something at me, some metal ball or something like that, and they just said that the power was in me already. When I looked, ashes were on the ground next to my feet. I have telekinesis, but that was something else." I said, speaking as quickly as I could so I didn't have to relive that moment..

"That sounds similar to the Maximoff's stories. I think they changed your powers, just slightly. From telekinesis to some form of energy manipulations." Dr. Cho said, her facing lighting up with the idea, "Or perhaps you always had energy manipulation, not telekinesis and they, sped up per say, the process of you reaching that power. Monitor her carefully Tony, if there's any unusual behavior let me know immediately."

"I don't want it reversed." I said quickly, "Unless it's life or death but I would really rather keep them and learn how to use them."

"If that is what you wish, still, Tony watch for unusual behavior. If they work how your old powers worked by draining your energy, don't use them until you feel better. Train her on how to use them, it'll help her in the adjustment process. I'll look over the Maximoff files and see if there's any reason for you to be concerned."

"Thanks Doc." Dad said, "For the record, mind altering that a bit so Ross doesn't take her away to another lab."

"Of course." Dr. Cho smiled.

After Dr. Cho left, they let me go back to my room to get some more rest.

"Is Nat here?" I asked. I hadn't seen her or Vision since before I was taken.

"Nat, well," Dad started.

"She left after the mission." Mom explained, "She told me if she could she would stay. We figured it was better not to fight her on this."

"Oh. I see." I was kind of saddened to hear this, but it was coming. She wanted to go and help Steve, they were probably a mess without her.

They left soon after to get my dinner and thankfully left me alone for a bit, they were starting to smother me.

Peter joined me in my room for dinner, he caught me up with everything going on in school. We called Ned and MJ who thankfully didn't ask too many questions.

Peter and I talked for awhile more about literally everything.

Eventually FRIDAY told me I should probably be going to bed.

"See you in the morning." Peter said getting up, "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"I think I'm good." I was getting really nervous about staying in my room alone. Even though I was in the literal safest place on Earth, I felt like HYDRA or whoever took me would come back and I'd be back in that horrid place again.

"Wait, Peter, er," his hand was about to open the door, "do you think you could stay?"

"Like, uh, in, I mean yeah." Even though the lights were dimmed (thanks to FRIDAY) I could see him starting to blush.

"It's just that, gosh I feel like a little kid." I felt myself starting to blush too, "I feel like they can still see me, that they're going to drag me away again. It's dumb I know, it's the Avengers Compound, it's the safest place on Earth, but I'm scared to go back to that place. "

"They won't do that to you. Mainly cause I'm pretty sure Black Widow either killed them or got them arrested. But also because I won't let them do that again." He sat on the chair next to my bed.

"I know you won't, still, the feeling won't go away. It's just there, I'm on edge. I want to go back to having my life in my control." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey, you know after the whole Vulture incident, the feeling of losing control, not being able to control life and all, it didn't go away for awhile. But it gets better, obviously yours might take some more time to go away, but it'll get better. If there's anything I can do, I'm going to do it to make sure you're safe." He wiped away the tear on my cheek, suddenly noticing the scar that ran along the right side of my face, "Jesus-what did they do to you."

"It's nothing, it was only once I think. It was the cut I got during the video from the first doctor." I placed my hand on it. I'm surprised my parents didn't freak out as much over it. Dad probably let out some steam when raiding them.

"It's not nothing, they hurt you." Peter said, "That's not okay, they-"

"They ruined my life twice already, the scar is the only physical thing they left behind." I sighed, "What about the nightmares? Am I going to be able to sleep? I got nightmares from Vulture and I was barely in that fight."

"Breathe, don't think about the nightmares, you just kind of have to take it day by day." he told me.

"Just, could you uh," I scooted over to the other side of the bed, "I'm not going to make you sit in a chair all night."

"Are you sure?" Peter got nervous, his eyes darting to the door, "What if Mr. Stark, like, I'm good with this chair."

"He won't know or care if it's making me feel better. And from doing homework for hours in that chair I know it is not comfortable after awhile."  
"Alrighty then." Peter awkwardly lied down next to me.

After awhile he seemed to relax and held my hand. We fell asleep facing each other, Peter was cute even when sleeping.

For once I felt at peace, safer than before.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys! What did you think of that? It's been a chapter I've been wanting to write for awhile so please let me know what you though! Also… THE INFINITY WAR TRAILER CAME OUT. I was shaking while watching that and I am not ready for it holy crap.**

 **I'm going to try and update once more before Christmas and have that chapter be all Christmassy but if not then Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays/ Happy Day to all of you guys thank you so much for reading my stories it is one of the best gifts you could give to me! Have a nice day!**


	18. Chapter 18

-Siena's POV-

It was finally Christmas.

Peter had left a week ago since he still had school and ever since then I kept having nightmares. Some nights I would be woken up by either my parents, Rhodey, or Vision. Most nights I woke up to find things scattered around, FRIDAY would replay the footage of the night before and sure enough my powers would cause things to fly around. Often times I would pretend to go back to asleep until my parents or whoever woke me up left just to try and convince them I was fine. Then I would call Peter, he was normally awake, either patrolling or doing homework but he always picked up no matter what.

He would explain how school was, everyone glared him, MJ, and Ned, Flash seemed to be avoiding them still, well unless they were at decathlon practice. Then he wouldn't hold back. I would tell him about my nightmares, how I still didn't feel any better most of the time, at one point I would fall asleep for the rest of the night.

MJ and Ned came to visit a day before Peter left, they brought a bunch of balloons and we took turns inhaling the helium and laughing as our voices became squeaky. I couldn't wait to go back.

But finally Peter was coming back to the compound.

May was also joining him and was bringing her infamous s'mores cookies.

I was currently waiting for Peter right by where Happy usually dropped him off. I dressed up a bit, not too much, just wearing black jeans instead of joggers and a burgundy sweater.

"You seem excited to see him." Rhodey said. He was able to walk now with the help of his prosthetics and was doing much better each day.

"He's my best friend why wouldn't I?" I told him.

Peter arrived with May a few minutes later. Everyone (me, mom, dad, May, Peter, Happy, and Vision) had brunch together. May even brought some of her amazing cookies.

Eventually Peter and I excused ourselves to go watch a Christmas movie, the adults made it clear they didn't want to watch one, I guess they got repetitive after awhile.

"So how were your finals?" I asked.

"Fine, I did pretty great actually! All A's!" Peter said excitedly.

"That's shocking considering you were busy Spider-Manning most of the semester." I said.

"I know right. May was worried for nothing." He said.

"Well I wouldn't say that it was all for nothing." I replied, "Wait, I'll be back."

I went to go get his gift before I could forget. It was kinda of lame if I was being honest. It was shockingly harder than I had expected to get him a gift.

MJ was easy enough to shop for, I got her an oversized bomber jacket and a new sketch book, and so was Ned, I got him the lego set for BB-8 with the rotating head.

But Peter was kind of difficult, I didn't want to just get him a lego set too and he hadn't mentioned wanting anything new.

"Here it is!" I said plopping down on the couch next to him, "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks Sienna!" He said, "I got you something too, well some of it is decathlon stuff you ordered and it just came in so I said I would deliver it instead of it staying it at the school during break. Actually the team is thinking of wearing it on the first day when we get back, it was MJ's idea. But I also got you something!"

"You didn't have to really." I said, cause he really did not have to, "Mom got me all this organizational stuff to help me with S and Dad got me alpaca yarn, it's super soft. Happy even got me more polaroid film. Vision and Rhodey even got me stuff, they got me a bunch of books. There's also those flowers sent from Wakanda, they were a get well gift but they just came in. Actually a lot of people sent get well stuff, it's scattered throughout the compound."

"That's rather thoughtful." Peter said, "But it's from Ned and MJ too. We all pitched in for it."

He handed me a small box.

"Or do you want the decathlon stuff first?" He also pulled out a giant plastic bag from seemingly nowhere.

"I'll open your gift first." I smiled.

Peter had gotten me a charm bracelet. Well so did Ned and MJ technically but Peter was the one giving it to me.

"Yeah we all got you a charm. Ned is the flute, since that's what you play in jazz. MJ is the Ravenclaw charm since both of you guys are Ravenclaws. And I'm the taxi cab, because New York. It's kind lame now that I think of it…" Peter shrugged.

"I love it." I said, "It's perfect, thank you."

I gave him a big hug but quickly let go, becoming shy for a second there.

"Here's, uh, yours." I handed him a medium sized box.

"Woah, it's all the Star Wars movies!" Peter exclaimed.

"So May doesn't have to keep renting them." I said.

"And a Spider-Man action figure?"

"How could I not get it!"

"And, is this the polaroid you took?" He held up the small picture of Spider-Man swinging over New York City.

"I took a long time ago, it's a pretty cool shot right?" I responded.

"It's great." Peter smiled.

This was a moment where things felt better than before, no one was watching us. There were no kidnappers waiting to take me, no one was watching. It was just us and only us.

I turned to look up at Peter and saw him smile a bit while watching the snow. A lot of times ever since the spider bite at least one of his senses were going crazy. Sometimes while patrolling it was his vision which suit helped him out with. His hearing was also sensitive too, and at times he was sensitive to the cold. But right now he seemed at peace.

He looked down at me and smiled a little. We were both happy right now, everything seemed peaceful and right. It was Christmas, and if it was just for this moment, the world didn't exist outside of the room. There was no evil out there waiting for us, no villain we had to stop, not yet.

Peter tilted my chin up a bit and leaned in. My heart was going crazy, were we actually gonna be a thing? It seemed insane to me. Was this actually going to happen? I leaned in a bit.

"Is everything okay?" A slightly British voice said. Vision, he had phased into the room.

"Oh uh. Yeah Vision, it's all uh good and yeah." I stumbled back almost falling off the couch, "What uh brings you here?"

"Tony and Ms. Potts have requested you come." He turned to Peter for a bit, "Alone, preferably."

"Did they say why exactly?" I asked, not wanting to leave Peter and also kind of bummed the moment was ruined.

"It is an appointment of sorts." Vision said.

"On Christmas? Really." I sighed.

I was about to ask who the appointment was with when I heard my dad talking loudly to someone.

"General Ross this is my property and honestly it would be better for her recovery if you would just wait until you waited for our comments in two days." Dad said, "FRIDAY why did you let him in?"

"Technically sir, he does own part of the Avengers Compound." She responded.

So my "appointment" was an interrogation from General Ross. Great.

"Peter, please stay here." I told him quickly and stepped outside.

The "appointment" was held in one of the meeting rooms.

"I am just going to ask her some quick questions and we should be out of our way soon enough." He said, "Is there a specific place you would prefer this take place?"

I ended up being questioned in the hospital room.

"Why am I here?" I asked point blank.

"This is a matter of security for both you and everyday citizens. The more we know the more we can help." He said.

"A matter of security as in you want to make sure I'm not kidnapped on the streets of New York or a matter of making sure I'm not 'enhanced'." Clearly he had read some of the files. Despite us making sure the government knew nothing of my abilities, they had every right to suspect things especially if they caught whiff of an experiment.

"Just answer these questions and I'll be on my way." He said, "At any point were you knocked out using some kind of sedative."

I looked up at my dad, searching for the right answer. He didn't interject so assumed it was safe to answer.

"Yes. I don't know what they used but yeah whenever I talked too much I guess."

"Do you remember them running any tests on you? Taking your heartbeat, any of that?"

"They barely fed me and left me in a dark room most of the time. The only time I was taken out was when they filmed those videos and gave me this." I traced a hand across my scar that ran from my chin to my eye on the right side of my face, "I don't think they cared very much about my vitals, General."

"So you're saying, that you have absolutely no memory of any tests at all?" He leaned in a bit.

"Yes, do you think I'm lying? If anything I'm trying not to relive that place." I started playing my cards some more, anything to end this 'appointment'.

"Okay, did they mention taking you to another place? Any end game goal?"

"Edinburgh, I don't know why." I froze for a second, "I think it was to take more money from my parents."

"But no money was taken, correct." He jotted something down.

"Correct," I wanted to make some snarky comment about how he didn't really help but decided to hold back, "I'm not quite sure how they got to me, I had the whole digital mask on and everything."

"We're still trying to figure that out as well. Going forward there are several options, we can provide you security wherever you go…"

"No. No security. No constant surveillance. I want a life, one where I go to school and have to study and yeah safety is important but I don't need constant surveillance." I said.

"FRIDAY and all of my AI's can handle that ten times better than any of your guys, General. And either way we already have that taken cared of, we talked to her school and it's all been taken cared of without your help."Dad sighed, "Sienna needs to rest so I think your questioning time is up."

Despite the fact I knew the accords were needed, and yeah they were partly Ross's idea, he annoyed whatever life was left in me. He acted all high and mighty like he was the world's savior or something. Ross was like Flash, but a smart Flash. It made him dangerous; he had his vision of what needed to be done, he didn't take any other viewpoint, his only goal in life was to prove himself right.

I ended up just playing Mario Kart with Peter and eventually going to bed after losing for the millionth time. I swear it seemed like he was cheating the entire time.

 _A bright flash, the scene changed, I was in a cell, then a lab, then a van. It was a cycle. I was was walking down the street with Peter, holding his hand. He pulled me closer, then there was red on his shirt._

 _Another flash._

 _We were at a dance, he was dancing with me. Then there was red again._

 _A flash, we were about to kiss, I was on my tip toes and I felt him smile. Suddenly he was taken from me. Something slammed him down and was choking him._

 _I looked behind me and saw something hit my dad, he fell towards the ground and I knew he would never get up._

 _Another flash, this time I was walking down a hallway. Peter was calling me, Wanda's voice in the distant was also shouting for help, I heard Bruce too, I saw Thor's hammer shattered, Captain America's shield broken, a bow that was split in half, everyone I cared about were shouting for me to find the, before it was too late.. I couldn't find them. I flung every door open but the voices were coming from all directions. The voiced went silent but Peters still kept calling for help. He was asking for help, I had to find him but I just couldn't._

 _I sunk down to the ground, I felt hopeless. I started screaming for it to just end._

 _Flash._

 _I was in the same room as Peter, he was tied up to a chair and had gone limp. Steve Rogers stood behind him, looking at_

"Sienna! Sienna!" Someone was shaking me awake. I woke up startled, I was shaking, my eyes adjusted to the bright light and found things scattered everywhere. I must've used my powers in my sleep.

"I'm awake!" I almost shouted.

"Oh sweetie." My mom wrapped me in a tight hug.

I found myself surrounded by my parents, Vision, Rhodey who must've arrived with my parents from their meeting, and Peter. Even though I wasn't telepathic, I could tell what he was thinking. That he could've done something, that it's his fault, and so on.

The nightmare left me feeling uneasy, especially when I was looking at Peter. Something about it seemed so, real, like a bad omen.

"Easy, breathe, it's gonna be alright." Rhodes said, having gone through this several times, "You're awake, you're safe, it's going to get better."

"Sienna look at me." My dad, "That was just a dream. It's not real."

"It feels real." I said.

"They always do." He told me, "Just relax, breathe in and out."

I tried to do as he said, but noticed my mom excusing herself, not being able to control her tears.

"You should go check on Mom." I said, still shaking.

"Sienna." Vision said, "It would be best if you focused on yourself at the moment."

"That was the worst one so far." Rhodey muttered.

"So far?" Peter said, "What do you mean so far?"

"It's been happening all week." I said, "My powers act up sometimes, not this bad though."

"You knocked down some stuff in my room kid." Dad said, "I'll have Cho come down tomorrow okay? Maybe she has some advice on what to do. Are you better now?"

"Yeah, I just want to sleep." What I meant was that I just wanted to sleep peacefully, not in fear. Dad and Rhodey got the message.

"If you need anything, let FRIDAY know, she's constantly monitoring you and is going to let me know of anything, right?" Dad asked the AI.

"Yes Mr. Stark." She responded, "I am setting up a system to alert you of possible nightmares and how to prevent them."

Everyone left but Peter.

"Peter you can go back to bed." I said readjusting my pillows, "Please go back to bed."

"I was the first one in the room, you made a book hit me." He said.

The image of Peter being choke slammed into the ground replayed in my head over and over again, but it was just a dream.

"Sorry about that." I said, "May as well try to get some sleep to make up for that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I," I stopped for a second, "I saw everyone helpless. We were about to, ah, I saw you being slammed on the ground, my dad dead, everyone I cared about in trouble. A lot of trouble." The feeling didn't leave, it felt like anxiety but I kept telling myself it was just a dream.

"You know it's not real right? I'm here." He grabbed my hand, "Nothing's going to happen to me or you, not if I can help it."

"I know spider boy." I laughed.

"It's Spiderman!" His voice rose a few octaves.

"Sure it is." I said, "When will it get better?"

"Soon, over time. And I'll be here until it does." Peter scooted me over a bit.

I fell back asleep while holding his hand which filled me with the butterfly feeling and the nightmares went away.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys! So I tried to get this out before Christmas but I was visiting family and yeah. Sorry about that. I hope you all have a wonderful 2018 and don't forget to review and leave ideas or comments or whatever! Have a great day!**


	19. Chapter 19

-Sienna's POV-

First school day since the whole fiasco that was my kidnapping. Things were getting better, not fine yet, but better.

This was going to be interesting.

I tried to dress how I normally did, to show that 'hey I'm still the same person even though my name changed please don't think I'm different' stuff. But I was overthinking it. Before most days FRIDAY would choose my outfit since I was a lazy human, unfortunately the compound didn't have this feature: only the tower did. So it was up to me to put together a typical outfit.

Typical outfit, it can't be that hard.

Red shirt and jeans? No, that red was too bright. Actually I'm going to avoid red and gold all together. And blue and green, too Dragonfly-y.

How about a skirt? Or was that too preppy? It was too preppy.

A dress? No that's worse.

What if it's a super chill dress? Still, I'd seem like a try hard.

Black jeans? Yeah, those would do. Simple. Typical.

Okay now anything goes with black jeans so this should be easy.  
Wait, Peter said everyone on the decathlon team would be wearing their sweaters or blazers. So I would just wear my decathlon hoodie. As for shoes… converse. I always wore them anyways, and I just put my hair in a side braid and plopped a black beanie on it since, being a lazy human, I didn't want to deal with the frizz. I was almost on my way out when I remembered about my scar, I wanted to cover it up so badly, everyone would stare at it. Then again everyone would already be staring, so screw it. This was apart of my face now.

I didn't have a reputation at school for being anything other than smart or a loser, neither of those things affecting the other, so I should in theory be able to carry that on right?

The drive to school was long, because it was. The compound was almost two hours away meaning we had to leave at 6. Mom made sure I ate on the way to make sure I wouldn't starve and even got me a lunch. Dad insisted on being in the car while Happy drove me, once again, he was overprotective.

"We got you a place, in the city by the way." He said, "It's the apartment complex right next to Peter's, May mentioned that you were over at his place most of the time anyways and it would be best if you didn't have a long walk to get back to your place. But it's a nice condo thing, smaller than a penthouse, but just barely. There's two bathrooms, three rooms, Pep made sure all your old stuff got moved there, and a kitchen. Me, Pep, Rhodey and Vision will be rotating through the month to make sure someone's there at least during the school week and you'll be back at the compound for weekends."

"Thanks." I smiled. I was getting worried that I would have to commute everyday back to the compound after school and wouldn't get to be in the city anymore, "I upgraded the Dragonfly suit by the way. It fits in this lunch box, don't worry it only opens if I tell it to, and it's got a new AI system I pieced together, haven't named it yet however. There's a lot more armor, almost like the Iron Man suit but not really. It's lightweight, the repulsors are still there for flight and not much more. The armor is in pieces and it's not very bulky, some of my body is still exposed but that makes it so I can move around quicker. It's just pieces of armor that flies and attaches to my body really. But it's got an AI now!"

"I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?" He took off his glasses and rubbed his face.

"Nope." I said, "I might go patrolling tonight. But just for a bit. Nothing major. I just want to get back to it."

"Alright fine but-" He was interrupted by someone knocking on my window.

Wow we were already at school okay.

I rolled down my window. It was MJ.

"How'd you know this was my car?" I asked, confused.

"Not a lot of people show up in limos. Now come on before a crowd forms." She opened the door for me.

"Bye Happy! Bye Dad!" I said and quickly got out before they could say anything.

MJ was wearing her decathlon blazer as well and it made me feel a bit less out of place.

At first, everything was going fine. Just another day at school.

Then people started noticing, quick glances, like they were scared of looking at me, that I might turn them into stone or something.

Then came the whispers, they came right after MJ and I passed by them. Then everyone started clumping in their little groups, whispering while staring at us.

"Ignore them, they're just mouth breathers." MJ gave me a quick smile.

I smiled back but I couldn't really ignore them, those kidnappers, HYDRA or whatever, had ruined me mentally, physically, emotionally, and socially at school. They had seeped into every aspect of my life and ruined it.

"Sienna!" Ned shouted from across the hallways.

MJ cursed under her breath.

"He's helping." I told her before she got mad at him, "Hey Ned!"

We went over to Ned and Peter, who were also wearing their decathlon stuff (Ned had his blazer and Peter his sweatshirt).

"How are you?" Peter asked slowly, eyes darting around at everyone who passed.

"I'm, it's a good morning isn't it? I had a breakfast sandwich with veggie sausage in it and it was really good," I responded.

"How fancy." Ned joked, "Oh, uh I mean, how normal."

MJ punched his arm.

"Nah, it's a lot fancier than my typical breakfast of yoplait yogurt." I joked.

I opened up my locker and found it covered in letters.

"Who did this?" I asked trying to put away some of my books.

"Basically the entire school, everyone who wants to think they're friends with a Stark. A bunch of posers." MJ told me, "Want us to help you throw it away?"  
"No," I told her, clearing a spot in my locker, "It'll make me look stuck up. I just want to get through the day."

The warning bell rang.

"Ned and I have to get going." MJ said, "Our first class is on the other side. See ya loser."

"See ya." I told them.

Now it was just me and Peter.

"We should also get going." I said, fixing my beanie.

"Yeah, totally." He said, still looking around.

"Relax Peter. I'm fine, you're fine, it's just another regular day at school." I grabbed his hand for a second.  
"I know, I know, I'm just making sure that-"

"Hey, Sienna Stark! How are you? You look great as always." Flash said appearing behind Peter, along with nearly the entire football team.

"Thanks, Flash." I managed a fake smile. All my actions would now be looked at closely by the entirety of Midtown School of Science and Technology. If I wanted to be viewed as a decent person, I would have to act like the nicest person in the world. Not that it really mattered, as long as I had my normal group of friends, Ned, MJ, and Peter, I would be fine. It's just that I could do without being glared at and whispered about. I just wanted to blend into the shadows, just be a nobody at school.

"So what's your first class? Maybe I could walk you over." Some of his friends high fived each other.

"Actually Sienna and I were heading over to English together. We have that class first period." Peter said.

"Really? Penis Parker?" Flash snickered along with all his friends, "C'mon Sienna, let's go."

"Hey I thought the entire decathlon team was going to wear their decathlon stuff, even the alternates like you." I noticed he wasn't wearing any decathlon stuff.

"Oh, uh, uh…" He stopped for a second, momentarily freaking out.

"Peter and I are going to be late. Bye." I smiled at all of them and grabbed Peter's hand.

English went fine, in a way. Everyone either stared at me or tried to switch seats to be closer to me, which didn't really work since I sat in the back corner next to Peter.

Peter and I had different maths, so while he went to his class I had to brave Calculus all alone. It wasn't too bad. A majority of people in that class were upperclassmen who weren't as gossipy as my fellow sophomores and didn't stare as much as the freshmen. The teacher treated me normally so that class was fine.

Finally the last class of the day arrived: decathlon. MJ drilled us for the first half of class and then she and Mr. Harrington announced that the rest of the class period would be a chill day.

Peter, MJ, Ned, and I pulled out a table and played a couple card games.

"Where are you going to be staying?" Peter asked, "Seeing as the tower was sold."

"I'm gonna miss that tower." Ned said sadly.

"So am I Ned," I laughed a little, "And I got an apartment here, for the first week my Dad will be staying there and during the weekends we go back upstate to be with my mom and Rhodey. I'm going to be helping my mom with some wedding planning. Did you know how hard it is to plan one of those things? It's insane."

I won the card game.

Everyone was on the team was pretty nice and only asked basic questions such as are you okay, need anything, and so on. Obviously some people, specifically Flash, were trying to suddenly be my friend but overall it was a pretty good day.

Right as the bell rang I got a text from my dad.

 _Something came up, no one will be at the apartment, Rhodey will be there tomorrow. Happy is waiting outside._

I joined the crowd of students shoving each other trying to get out of the building. Due my height, or lack of it, I was able to blend in until the crowd started to thin out. Once again, almost everyone stared and whispered.

Normally Peter would run off to immediately start Spider-Manning, but ever since May found out she at least wanted him home first to drop off his backpack. She must've gotten tired of buying him a new backpack twice a month.

"Happy's waiting for us." I told him as we got out, "Do you think May would be fine with you coming over to my place before patrolling?"

"I guess, don't see why not." He shrugged.

I sent Happy a quick text asking if he could pick us up behind the school instead of the front.

The ride mostly consisted of Peter and I talking about school, Happy seemed to even be interested in what I was saying though he seemed indifferent about Peter.

"Here we are." He said pulling up to my apartment/condo/not-quite-penthouse-even-though-it-is complex.

"You're right next door!" Peter broke out in a huge grin.

"We're trying to sell the old place. New start kind of?" I explained, "Thanks Happy!"

"Anytime Sienna. Be careful, call me if anything happens." He said, "Everyone else is pretty busy."

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked, it wasn't unusual for 'things' to come up in my weird little family. Still, I was curious.

"I know just as much as you do." Happy said.

My new place was a lot nicer than expected. For starters, there was an elevator operator. Wow.

The whole building was clean and spiffy, the lobby had a lounge with all day food services. It was basically a hotel.

The actual apartment was huge. There were three rooms, one was clearly mine and all my stuff was moved in there along with a bunch of clothes that I did not remember ordering. There was a top of the line kitchen that I would probably never use and three bathrooms. The living room was decorated to look like the old living room in the tower and had a giant TV.

"Dang." Peter said looking around the place, "I can't believe this is the building next to mine."  
"It's New York," I said, "Check out what I did to my suit."

I placed the lunch box on the ground.

"DARA," the box opened up, "I need the suit."

I held my right arm up first and felt the armor connecting. The hand piece with the repulsors attached first, then the gauntlets, then again on the left arm, then shin guards, knee pads, the chest piece came at me with the shoulder armor, and finally my helmet fell in my hands.

"What about your repulsors on your feet?"

I jumped and they flew and attached on my feet.

"That is amazing." Peter said in amazement, "Hold on just give me a second."

He ran off somewhere and came back a minute later in the Spider-Man suit.

"Ta da!" He flipped into the room.

"Amazing, Spider-Man." I told him.

"How did you manage to do that?" He asked, taking off his mask, "Is it the same thing the Iron Man suit does? Does it hurt? I flies at you pretty quick."

"I just copied what the Iron Man suit does, made my own AI, I named her DARA by the way, and I don't want that whole bulky suit so I chose the pieces I wanted, personalized them obviously, and yeah." I explained, "Oh I also added a heater. Your suit has that too by the way."

"This is incredible." Peter said, still amazed, "So where to?"

We stopped a doomed robbery attempt which was the most exciting part of the night. I was able to play around with my powers some more which was great. Peter tried some new web shooter combinations, some of which failed, some became his new favorite.

Eventually we swung by my old neighborhood, right by the place where I was kidnapped, just to make there was nothing left there.

"This is weird." I said, "Let's go-"

"Sh." Peter said suddenly, "I hear something over there."

He pointed to my old house.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't tell exactly, one voice sounds really familiar but I can't place it." He told me, "I'm going to get closer."

"Wait." I grabbed his hand before he went, "We go inside. You go on the wall, I'll walk in, if you hear a noise web it up and I'll try to knock it down."

Slowly, we went into the house. Nothing seemed odd, I couldn't see anything, DARA didn't detect anything. Actually now that I thought of it...she wasn't saying _anything_.

"Spider-Man." I said quietly, "DARA isn't responding."

"We aren't alone are we?" He asked dropping next to me.

"I don't think we're alone." I pulled some energy and let the black smoke curl around my fingers.

I heard a noise behind me and let the energy fly in that direction. Nothing happened.

"We have to get out and call my dad." I said feeling very anxious all of a sudden.

"Sorry can't allow that." A voice said, from where I didn't know.

Then I was knocked out.


	20. Chapter 20

-Sienna's POV-

The first thing that I thought when I woke up was that I must have fallen or something while on patrol. Wouldn't be the first time it happened.

But then I tried to move my arm, only to find myself tied up. I wasn't tied up to anything, but my hands were bound together, a rope wrapped around my torso prevented me from moving too much along with the rope tied around my legs. A quick inspection of the rope would show it was done quickly but not sloppily.

The next thought that came into my mind was that I must have been kidnapped again, but I was in my old house.

Wait. I came here with Peter.

He was around here somewhere.

My first instinct was to shout his name but I held back, I was still in the Dragonfly suit. He must be Spider-Man right now, shouting his name was the worst thing I could do.

I heard a moan coming from the other side of the dark room. That must be Peter.

"Where am I?" He wondered out loud.

I shouted before he could say anything else, "Spider-Man! Is KAREN working? Can you see?"

"I can't see anything. She's down. Holy crap, what do we do? Are we still in the same place? I can see something. My eyes are adjusting." He said in one breath.

"We haven't moved." I told him, "Give me a moment to figure something out."

The lights suddenly turned on.

"Oh, oh man, that is, that is quite bright. Thanks for the heads up." Peter said.

I looked over to see who had tied us up. There was a man that looked a bit familiar, and was that Sam?

"We leave you guys alone for five minutes. Five minutes and this is what we come back to!" That was Natasha's voice. She was here.

"They came in here. And we have no idea who they are. Then that one," The man I didn't know pointed at me, "Said something about calling her dad and Clint just knocked her out without thinking."

"Nat, what was I supposed to do if he found out." Clint defended himself, "It was the only option."

"You guys couldn't have even just been quiet for a minute." Nat slapped him on the head.

"We just want to talk." I said quickly, "We aren't going to attack you guys."

"I don't know about that." Sam sighed, "That, spider dude was the guy who webbed me up back at the airport."

"He made me topple over too!" The unknown guy said.

"She's too powerful now." Wanda was here too, along with Steve and Bucky standing in a corner.

The sight of them made me was to attack them again, without meaning to, they had destroyed most of my family.

Everyone started arguing about what to do to us, while they were all distracted Peter managed to break out of his ropes and climb over to me.

"Don't move." Clint said, pointing an arrow at me and Peter who was in the process of untying me.

"Oh, yup, yes sir definitely do not want an arrow in me that, that would suck." Peter responded slowly raising his hands.

"Spider-Man," I whispered, "Please do not move."

I knew what Peter wanted to do, he would trying and fight his way out but right now, that probably wasn't the best idea considering we were greatly outnumbered.

"Clint, lower it." Bucky said from his corner, "He's a kid. They both are."

"How would you know that?" Clint responded.

"Don't you hear his voice, it was the first thing I noticed, he caught one of my punches, with the metal arm. He was amazed by the arm, trust me he's a kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Peter protested.

"Now is not the time." I told him, "Just, let me out of these ropes, I won't do anything."

"Wanda, make sure she doesn't do anything." Steve said, "Both of you guys will slowly stand up and face us, and take off your masks."

"I'll take mine off but Spider-Man won't." I said quickly, "That's not a choice."

No one knew what to do for a second. Eventually Steve spoke.

"This is getting out of hand, let's just talk for a second."

Sam cut me out of my ropes and I took off my mask.

"Wait, hold up, did you know, did you? Scott and I were the only ones who didn't know!" Sam said.

So that's what the unknown guys name was, Scott.

"Are you the giant guy?" I blurted out.

"What?" Sam asked, still rather confused.

"Him." I pointed to Scott, "The giant guy that almost killed Spider-Man."

"Oh, uh, sorry about that." Scott said, "I'm Ant-Man!"

"Ant-Man?" Peter asked, "But you were like, huge."

"I changed the part on my suit that makes me shrink to make me grow. I could have exploded or something, actually I don't really understand the complete science behind it…" Scott trailed off.

"Woah, it's all in the suit? Sienna do you think that-"

"Nope. Nope. No." I said quickly, "He just said he could have exploded or something and if you got stuck small imagine trying to explain that to- to uh, to everyone."

"But c'mon! It'd be so cool!" Peter said excitedly, "Can I see the suit?"

"I hate to break this up, but we need to talk." Clint said, "What were you doing here?"

"Well, we decided to swing by here, I actually used to live here you know." I explained, "And he heard something in here and since someone breaking into a Stark property could mean anything, we came in. Next thing we know we're tied up. So, when did you guys leave the raft? I assume Vision had something to do with it. He thinks he's being sneaky but we can tell when he hasn't been at the compound for a night or two."

"He just visited me." Wanda said a bit defensively.

"They got out last night, we were supposed to go directly to our safe place but Steve wanted Bucky to see Brooklyn." Natasha said.

"Brooklyn's lame." Peter said, "There's not a whole lot to do there."

"We're from there." Bucky mumbled, "It's changed a lot."

"Sienna," Steve said, "Nat filled us in on everything that happened."

"Everything from when? From when you guys all left? From when you guys almost killed me? From when you almost killed my dad? How about from when you tore apart the family I had?" I snapped, "Don't act like you care all of a sudden, if you didn't care then you surely can't care now."

"We acted how we needed to, those accords were something I could never agree to and no one else who sided with me could." Steve defended himself, "There was no other choice."

"How about you negotiate? Hm? You make a compromise, you sit down and talk things out before trying to rip an arc reactor out of someone or dropping a plane on someone. For someone with as great of a heart as the wonderful Steve Rogers, America's Golden Boy, you sure seem to love fighting things through before talking them through. My dad tried to make things better for you guys, he was given twelve hours to bring you all in, and he had to negotiate for that, he did it because at that point he cared about you." I felt the black smoke curling around my finger tips.

"Stark only cares about himself." Sam said.

"That's not true!" Peter blurted out. The entire room stared at him, "He, , he made me this suit."

"Kid, Sienna, you're too young to get it." Clint sighed, "God I need more coffee for this."

"To get what?" Peter lightly grabbed my hand to keep me from using my powers, "He made me this suit, it was a parachute, a heater, a tracker, it even has an AI system! Well that's down right now but it's pretty cool when KAREN's working."

"Sorry about that," Scott said, "Had to do that as a precaution."

"Tony had no reason to go dragging you guys into a battle, he shouldn't have even let some high schooler go fight if you are all for the Accords, who's keeping you and Spider-Man in check?" Steve told Peter.

"Steve, you got into fights all the time when you were a scrawny little-"

"Bucky, not the time."

"I was already out there fighting crime in basically PJ's, just gave me a better suit to keep me safe. And Sienna showed up to that battle uninvited so…" Peter trailed off, "And he even got me a new laptop and stuff! And this one time I really messed up, and I was relying on the suit too much, so he took it away until he decided I could handle the suit. He said if I was nothing without the suit, I didn't deserve. does care. He keeps us in check too"

"Really? He's the one talking about relying too much on suits." Steve said, "He shouldn't be talking."

"Shut up." I said, "You were nothing without that serum, which my grandfather made, you wouldn't be Captain America, you wouldn't have- just, stop it. Stop trying to ruin my dad, stop trying to ruin my family. You've already done that."

I slipped my mask back one before they could see my tears. A hand held my hand, but it wasn't Peter's. It was Wanda's.

"You are in so much pain." She said, "I didn't even have to dig around that much to feel it."

"I'm used to it. It's getting better." I tried to keep my voice steady, I failed.

"Did they brainwash you?" Bucky asked, still on the other side of the room.

"They tried. They got to me in time." I could feel Wanda in my head, but didn't do anything to stop it.

"Who's they? The ones that got to you." Clint asked.

"My dad, Natasha, Vision, Pe-Spider-Man, Rhodey wasn't ready yet, but they came. The public thinks that I was held by some criminal ring for money, I should be making a statement soon saying that they've been caught or what not." I said, "Anyways, you guys should go and not just because I feel like I'm about to explode. Ross probably has an order out to kill any and all of you guys, maybe not Nat, but you should go. Leave by tomorrow night, we won't say anything as long as you leave by then."

"I didn't mean it, the video you saw, it was all HYDRA." Bucky said, "I don't think I ever said it, but I'm sorry. I took them away from Tony and from you, I'm sorry."

"I can't forgive you, I can't forgive you or Steve yet." I answered truthfully, "You guys tore apart what I considered to be my family but shockingly it hasn't been the worst thing to happen to me. But I get it, HYDRA sucks, it wasn't your choice. Truthfully, I don't even think that was the worst part of it all. I understand."

The worst part was really that night Clint came to get Wanda, but I didn't say that. They were just doing what they thought was right.

"I'll make sure of it." Natasha said, "We're still going to be here for you, if you ever need it."

"Yeah, goodbye." I mumbled.

"Wait, uh, Scott? Do you have blueprints for your suit?" Peter asked before leaving.

"Not on me, sorry. But ask Hank Pym, he should be able to help you out." Scott said excitedly.

"Wow Scott way to keep other people out of this." Sam face palmed.

"It's okay, we already have a file on him ever since Scott beat you on the roof of the compound." I told him.

We left and ended up on the rooftop of my apartment complex.

"So those are the old Avengers," I paced back and forth, "Was I too angry at them? I feel like I held back a lot but most of them didn't even hurt me that much. Scott's actually kind of okay! Sam too!"

"I don't think you were too mad at them. Only Metal Arm apologized." Peter sat down on the edge of the roof, "What happened, after the airport?"

"Zemo, he's the guy that imprisoned the Winter, I mean Bucky," The first step in me getting over this mess was to start seeing him as human. We, me, Wanda, and Bucky, had all been results of HYDRA, we couldn't change that but we could decide from now on what to do.

"He pitted the Avengers against each other. He had a grudge because of Sokovia, his family died in it. Zemo was smart, dangerously smart, he knew an ordinary man couldn't destroy the Avengers. So he wanted to tear them from the inside out. It worked obviously. He started with the Accords, then he showed my dad this video when he went to stop Steve, I was there but he didn't know it. It was the video of my grandparents car crash, but, it wasn't a car crash. Bucky, no the Winter Soldier, no HYDRA killed them using the Winter Soldier. Steve knew and hid it from us. That's why I can't forgive Steve, because he knew, he knew my grandparents died at his hands and he never thought to tell us. I don't care if a brainwashed Bucky killed them but why would he keep that from us?"

"But you said that wasn't even the worst part? I mean that seems pretty horrible, I can't imagine if I found out someone was behind my parents or Ben. It would break anyone, especially if someone you trust knew the truth." Peter said. At this point we were both sitting on the edge of the roof.

"One night, after the world saw Wanda as a monster, we were keeping her in the compound. I didn't think that it was that bad, I mean there's a library, music room, pool, theater, she had me and Vision to keep her company, but she saw it as a fancier prison. Clint came to bust her out, Vision and I tried to stop them. But they both attacked me, she's the one who gave me all the bruises and she easily took down Vision. That was almost the worst day of my life. But it was the worst of the whole 'civil war' that went down. Clint taught me how to fire my bow, Wanda showed me how to use my powers, they both mentored me, Wanda was basically my sister and it all burned down in less than an hour. She showed me my worst fear, well I didn't see anything but I heard the voices, I think that's what stung the most, she didn't even hesitate. I don't even think she regrets it." I let my legs swing as if I were on a swing set.

"I'd regret it, if you left my life." Peter turned to face me, "And I have a feeling you'll be seeing her, all of them again, and it's going to work out. Who knows maybe you'll be fighting side by side again. That'd be a pretty epic team up in my opinion."

"Heh, maybe, but I don't know. The world is weird."

We sat there for a few more minutes in silence, at some point we were holding hands and I was leaning into Peter.

"I should go, thanks for the free therapy session." I got up.

"Yeah, May must be getting worried." Peter said.

I was about to fly off when he spoke again, "Hey, uh, Sienna?"

"Yeah Peter?"

"Er, uh, nevermind. Sorry, goodnight."

 _ **A/N:**_ **Get ready for some typical high-schoolness next chapter! I am very excited about it. Enjoy your week and let me know what you thought/what you would like to see in the next few chapter, I really appreciate everyone who leaves a review they are very encouraging and helpful to writers block and they make my day!**


	21. Chapter 21

-Sienna's POV-

"Bye Happy see ya!" I hopped out of the car before anyone noticed.

Friday of the second week of school, three weeks until the next decathlon competition, one week until Winter Formal, four weeks until the official launch of 'S', twelve ish hours until I was at the compound.

I hadn't heard from "Team Cap" (Ned named them not me) since and they stuck to their promise that they would leave. I also hadn't heard from Ross, but it's only been a week or so since they broke out and I should be the last person he would ask (hopefully).

"Morning loser." MJ was leaning up against my locker.

"Good morning." I grabbed some books out of my locker, "We don't have decathlon practice today right? Cause jazz band wants to run through more song."

"Not officially I guess, some of us are going to be hanging up posters for our fundraiser." MJ told me.

Oh yeah, we had a fundraiser bake sale next week everyday after school.

"Don't worry I'm sure everyone forgot. But between you and Flash I'm sure you guys can cover the cost of the team for the next ten years." MJ said.

"What do you mean between me and Flash?" I asked confused. I knew Flash had money, but was it well known that he had money?

"His dad owns some engineering company, the kid is rich. Like not Stark rich, but enough that his dad wasn't too mad when he crashed his car." MJ told me, "I gotta go talk to the office about all the fundraising details. Being a captain is hard."

"See ya." Just as she left Ned and Peter came up. Ned gave Peter a small shove.

"Hi Sienna!" Ned almost shouted.

"Jeez, someone's in a good mood." I laughed, "Good morning guys. What's in your hands Peter?"

He seemed confused for a second then quickly said, "Oh these, are these, the thing in my hands, they're cookies! Uh, May made them and told me to bring them to you guys." He pointed to Ned and I, "Before I ate them all. Apparently it's not healthy to eat three batches of cookies on your own."

"I don't know that seems like the exact definition of health." I joked, "But I love her cookies they're amazing."

"Yeah, they're snickerdoodles." Peter said.

"My favorite!" The five minute bell rang just as I grabbed two of the cookies, "Oh shoot I gotta ask MJ something before class starts. See ya in class!"

-Peter's POV-

"Yeah see ya." I waved as Sienna ran off.

"Dude. Seriously? I set it up perfectly. Now you lost two of the cookies!" Ned said.

"I panicked okay!" I whispered, making sure no one else would hear me, "And anyways I can still buy her her ticket so it'll be fine."

"Why are you panicking, you are Peter Parker, you're," He whispered, "You're Spider-Man and she knows it. Why wouldn't she want to go to the dance with you!"

"Shhh. Keep it down okay? I just, I may be who I am but she's Sienna Stark. What if I'm being dumb in doing this?" We started to walk to class, "What if she doesn't feel the same way or something? She didn't even look twice at the cookies. I can't do this."

"Stop doubting yourself! C'mon Peter, you have literally rescued her from HYDRA, what more could she want!" Ned said, still a bit too loud for my liking.

"She's not some damsel in distress, she actually almost brought down an entire building with her mind, but yeah but what if she wants Spider-Man and not, Peter Parker." The final bell rang, "See ya Ned."

"You better do it Peter! I believe in you!"

Lunch came around and I still was anxiously waiting for Sienna to show up. She usually arrived with MJ but as MJ came to our usual table, Sienna wasn't with her.

"Where's Sienna?" I asked quickly.

"Hello to you too." MJ pulled her sketchbook from her table, "And she said something about buying a ticket, she ran to buy it so she's probably already at the front of the line."

"Oh." I said. I started to panic even more. Both of my plans to ask her to the dance fell apart in about four hours.

"What are you going to do!?" Ned shouted, "This is a mess!"

"Calm down," MJ said, "Actually, maybe don't this is great for drawing. Two people in crisis, what a gift."

"Hey, c'mon, I'm not in crisis at all."

"What do you mean calm down!" Ned said to MJ.

"She clearly likes Peter, anyone can see that, just suck it up and ask her already." MJ never looked up from her sketchbook.

"Wait what do you mean?" I pulled the sketchbook away from MJ so she would look up.

"I mean that she clearly likes you, shockingly. If you need a chance to ask her stay after school and help me put up posters, she's going to be working on stuff for her band in jazz class. I think she'll finish while you're still there." MJ said, "Now give me back my stuff."

I was about to ask more questions but Sienna coming towards us.

-Sienna's POV-

Finally I had gotten my ticket for the dance next week. Thank goodness I did it this week since next week they would go up twenty more dollars, and they were already at forty dollars!

Yeah it didn't really affect me but that seemed overpriced for a school dance.

I was walking towards our lunch table, Peter stole MJ's notebook and she gave him a death glare. He was probably going to regret that later.

"Guess who finally got their ticket!" I sat down next to Peter and slung by bag off my shoulder.

"Wow, I'm so excited for the dance. Aren't you going MJ? How about you Peter." Ned asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I still have to get my ticket but I am going." Peter seemed off today.

"Hopefully you don't ditch this time." MJ kept doodling away.

"Hey that, that was." Peter got a bit red.

"Relax, she's just joking, and MJ is going too right?" I asked her.

"Yup, I'll be in the corner with all the food being disgusted by all the couples." She said, "Great drawing material."

"At least you'll enjoy yourself." I smiled. Slowly things were getting easier, I let my guard down more often, trained more, and I didn't get nightmares every night anymore. Life was going pretty great actually.

"Hey what's the principal doing here?" Ned asked.

Our heads all looked up and sure enough, our principal was scanning the room, odd.

Then it got odder, he walked towards our table.

"Sienna you're needed in my office." He said.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, putting my stuff back into my bag.

"Not at all, just some necessary meeting." He said, "Hello Peter, Ned, Michelle, great work at the last decathlon competition. Looking forward to your next one."

"Thank you, actually we need some more grants that I think will greatly benefit us." MJ put down her pencil.

I was about to get up but Peter grabbed my hand real quick.

"Should I?" He asked, "It isn't anything that needs…"

"Probably not, I'll let you know. Paperwork stuff probably."

I followed Mr. Morrita down to his office, as I left the cafeteria went silent for a second, all their eyes were on me.

"Right here," He motioned for me to enter his office.

"I thought it was a meeting with you." I said before entering the office.

"Ms. Stark, I believe we've met."

It was General Ross.

Crap.

"Oh yes, I think we have. What are you doing at my school?" I asked.

"Take a seat, relax this is just a follow up. Pretty great school, one of the best in the nation." He said, "You know your dad's only intern goes to this school as well, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's in some of my classes." I looked around, "But why are you here exactly? I'm going to be at the compound in about eight hours."

"I was in the area." He shrugged, "This is just a follow up as I said, this time without any distractions."

My phone suddenly started ringing.

"Sorry about that, oh it's my dad I better take this." I laughed nervously, "Hi dad."

" _Sienna, is Ross there?" He asked._

"Yes, do you know why?" I was trying to be vague, Ross was taking notes.

" _Okay look I'll be there in five minutes, Rhodey might get there before me. Stall."_

He hung up.

"Are you ready now?" Ross asked, "I'm just going to ask a few questions."

"Sure, why not." I said, there was still ten minutes left of lunch. I could stall for some of that.

"Easy question: have your injuries healed completely?" He asked.

"For the most part, nightmares, but that's the mental injuries that take some time. But physically I'm fine." I was about to keep going but he asked his next question.

"Have you noticed any strange occurrences in any way?" He asked.

"Besides you showing up at my school, no. Things are just the way they've always been. Well except the compound is a bit lonelier." I told him, "Kind of miss all of them you know, they were almost like a second family."

Two more minutes of stalling.

"Speaking of which," He stopped taking notes for a second, "Were you aware they broke out of their prison? I believe you visited them once before."

I leaned forward, "What does this have to do with a follow up? I thought this whole thing was about why HYDRA kidnapped me. Have you found a motive yet?"

"We've been busy with the escapes." He leaned back. He was hiding something. I shoved my hands in my pockets just incase black smoke came out.

"Well, I cannot lie." I responded, "I haven't seen them, but I was not pleased with their conditions when I visited. War criminals or not."

"Their living conditions is not something you should be worried about. Now, let's go on to this question, there's only a couple more. Why did about the time right after Sokovia, about mid 2015, did you stop seeing your original doctor and start seeing Dr. Cho." He stated more than asked.

Just as I opened my mouth the door swung open.

"Hey, Ross. Fancy seeing you here." my dad said, "Now can I just ask, why are you at my kids school interrogating them?"

"Just a follow up." He packed up his stuff, "We were in the area. Kill two birds with one stone is all. We just finished actually."

Ross walked out the door.

"I want a copy of that report." Dad called out to him, "Either way I can access it so don't even bother hiding it."

"I'll send it over." Ross said, he did not sound happy.

Just then the bell rang.

"I was recording it." I held up my phone for proof, "I'll send it to you."

Once the bell rang announcing that, at least for 90% of the school, school had ended I ran out the door and immediately went to the band room.

While jazz ensemble did occasionally perform at football games, we were not a marching band. Even those few times we performed at football games we stood in the bleachers or went out on the field during halftime on a stage.

Inside the jazz ensemble there were several little bands, and our first concert was about two months away. That seemed like plenty of time but our goal was to finish five songs and we were still struggling with song number three.

"Let's run it again." I said after what felt like the millionth time going through it.

"Try not to squeak this time okay?" Our guitarist told me.

"It's not squeaking it's me just going up an octave accidentally." I told him.

It took thirty more minutes to finally somewhat nail the song.

"Hey guys guess what?" Our singer asked into the mic, "We're done! Pack up and let's get out of here!"

I was the last one to finish packing up since I was known for stacking the chairs we used. The hallway was mostly empty but I knew MJ and the rest of the decathlon team was somewhere Around the corner I heard Peter talking to himself. I was about to say hi but decided to eavesdrop a bit.

"Okay, you got this. Just ask her. C'mon Peter, you know her. Just gotta do it."

He wanted to ask someone, a her, to the dance? I stopped for a second and continued to eavesdrop.

"Hey Penis Parker!" Flash came from the other side of the hallway, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, uh I wasn't talking at all. Just hanging up posters like MJ said." Peter started to walk away but Flash grabbed the collar of his shirt to stop him.

"Nuh uh, I heard you. Don't deny it, you clearly want to get with Sienna, probably just for her money huh?" Flash spun Peter around. Obviously Peter could break out, but that kind of went against the whole secret identity. Either way I could step in at any point and no one would know what happened.

"What? Why would you think that?" Peter squirmed a bit, "Sienna is my friend, she's one of my best friends. She's nice and caring and smart."

"Exactly." Flash pushed Peter up against the wall, "So why do you think she would ever agree to go to the dance with someone like you?"

"Why do you even care?" Peter asked as Flash let go and started to walk away.

"Because, you quite honestly need to learn to stay in your lane. You're a loser, a nerd, a fake, all you want is attention ever since-"

I knew what Flash was going to say, ever since Peter's uncle died, ever since his parents died, there were several options for him to use. And he had no right to say them.

I stopped him from finishing his sentence by making him fall flat on his face. Super powers really came in handy.

I didn't stick around to see what his reaction was, but he never finished his sentence so I assume he just walked away embarrassed.

 _Are you still here?_ I texted MJ.

 _Yeah, I'm in the gym, about to leave though. -MJ_

Normally, whenever I had my typical girl moments, I would talk to Wanda. I couldn't do that anymore so I guess MJ would have to deal with my freaking out.

However when I got to the gym, she wasn't there. Actually no one was there. The door opened behind me and instinctively I spun around and shot out my left hand in front of me and my right hand reached for my phone. I relaxed when I saw that it was just Peter.

"Easy, I come in peace." He raised his hands, "Actually I come for my backpack but also in peace."

"Sorry about that." I laughed a little, "Just instincts you know."

"It's all good." There was an awkward silence for a second.

"I heard you in the hallway."

"Did you make Flash fall?"

We spoke at the exact same time.

"Uh you first," I said, "And don't say 'no you first' or else we'll be here all day."

Peter looked down at his feet and walked towards me, "Uh so, thanks for making Flash fall."

"No one can prove it was me, maybe he's just clumsy." I faked innocence.

Peter smiled, I loved it when he smiled, it filled me with butterflies and made me feel like I was floating. I was learning to accept these feelings, and it felt nice to not deny them anymore.

"Well, um, you heard what we were talking about obviously. So," He looked back up at me, "I had this like, whole thing planned out. Actually I had two plans but they both sorta failed. I was going to ask you with May's snickerdoodles cause they're your favorite, but you ended up eating all of them before I could ask you so that kind failed. Not that it failed because of you! I just didn't ask you because I was nervous. And I was going to buy your ticket and all 'hey wanna go!' but you already bought your ticket so that wouldn't make sense at all. Who needs two tickets for one person? And now, I don't have anything planned." Peter stopped for a moment before continuing,

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

I didn't say anything for a second, I was too nervous to do anything. Everything I wanted was happening and I felt electric.

"Er, did I do something wrong? I'm so dumb I'm sorry I'll just go." Peter grabbed his backpack.

"Wait!" I said really loudly, "I would absolutely love to go to the dance with you."

"Seriously!" Peter smiled, "You aren't just saying that?"

"I've liked you for a really long time, before knowing you were, ya know," I whispered, "Spider-Man, and before the spider bite, I've been waiting for this moment since I met you."

I reached out and held his hand, we were inches apart, somehow I felt like there were even more butterflies in me.

He reached out and rubbed his thumb along the side of my face and pulled me in a bit closer. Was this actually going to happen? For real!

"Yes!" Ned shouted behind us and swung the gym doors open. MJ marched in right after him and dragged him out.

"Uh, my ride's here." I said quickly stepping back. The moment was gone but it was perfectly fine, "See you Monday?"

"Yeah, totally."

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hello again! So I'm going to set a little challenge to myself to update this story every week and let's just see how that goes. Also, I may or may not be starting another story that will line up with this story for Infinity War so let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in! As always, please comment and give any feedback. Thank you so much for following, commenting, and favoriting, it really encourages me to keep writing. Have a great week!**


	22. Chapter 22

-Sienna's POV-

The only people at the compound when I arrived was Vision. Apparently Dad had a meeting with Ross again and he was trying to keep him from coming around to the compound. Mom was busy doing CEO stuff, Rhodey had a visit with a doctor to check on his progress.

"You seem rather happy." Vision said. He had joined me for dinner even though he had no need for food.

"I'm not happy, I'm Sienna. Happy left an hour ago." I told him, "That's a pun by the way, because Happy, happy."

"I think I am starting to understand puns, they are quite funny in a not so funny way." Vision said.

"It all depends on the delivery, and how bad it is. The worse the better." I reached for more garlic bread.

"Well, puns aside, you really do appear to be in a better mood than before. Actually I believe that this is the happiest I've seen you in a really long time." Vision said, "Did something happen?"

I knew what he was hoping to hear, something about how we all made up and everyone was going to move back in. Specifically Wanda, we both missed her. But it would be a while before that happened.

"Uh, well actually." I took a sip of water, "You know Peter? Dad's intern? He goes to my school."

"The one that is horrible at keeping his secret identity?"

"Yes that one. Well, he actually asked me to the school dance next week." I couldn't hold my smile back, "They're really fun and normally people who like each other ask the other person and Peter asked me so that's kind of exciting."

"The little spider prick did what?"

Oh. Dad was back.

"Hi! Didn't you have a meeting with Ross?" I asked quickly and started to put my plate in the sink.

"It got rescheduled. Now, did I just hear that a boy asked you to the school dance?" He asked and poured himself a drink.

"Well, yeah. Peter did." I said slowly, "Please don't kill me for saying yes. I already bought my ticket and they're non refundable so if I don't go it will be a horrible investment and Mom is teaching me how to not make horrible investments."

"Oh I'm not going to kill you," He responded, "I'm going to kill him."

"Tony!" The elevator opened up and mom stepped out, "Who is he threatening to kill?"

"His intern." Vision sipped his tea and watched the chaos unfolding.

"Why are you trying to kill the kid? What did he do this time? There was nothing on the news." She stood in between us.

"Peter asked me to the dance." I told her.

"Oh, oh, well, uh, that's great! Tony that's great!" She seemed to not be sure what to do, "Uh, I didn't really get asked to dances very often what, what was it like?"

"I kind of spoiled his first two attempts to ask me but it was nice, Ned barged in and kinda ruined the moment but, it was nice." I explained awkwardly.

"Okay, that's great sweetie! Invite them to dinner tomorrow. We can go to that nice place you like in the city that has the really good risotto."

"Yeah, I'll ask if he's busy." I stood there kind of awkwardly, "I'm going to go find a dress, the dance is next week."

Saturday. Judgement day.

At least for Peter.

I had called him yesterday to tell him about my parents wanting to have dinner with him and May and he started to panic. Something told me he hadn't stopped panicking.

"Happy go get them." Dad said once we pulled up to their apartment building.

I tried to straighten out my dress, this restaurant actually had a pretty strict dress code.

"Hi." I said as Peter got into the car.

"H-hey." He looked around nervously.

"Hello Peter. Hello May." Mom smiled, "Tony, manners."

"Hi spider boy." He said, "Hello May."

Mom immediately steered the conversation away from Peter. Dad kept glaring at him from time to time.

Dinner went smoothly, I ended up ordering for Peter since he was too nervous to make up his mind.

Peter was wearing the same tux he wore to homecoming. I caught myself blushing a couple times.

"So, Sienna are you ready for the dance?" May asked me.

"Kind of. I'm helping set it up so that's going to be fun." I responded, "I still have to get a dress."

"Well let us know what color it is so Peter can end up matching." May said.

"We have to match?" Peter and I asked at the same time.

"That would be adorable." Mom said, "We were actually just looking at this blue one the other day…"

"So, Peter." Dad finally spoke to him.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" Peter sat up a bit more, I squeezed his hand under the table.

"Why did you ask Sienna to the dance?"

"Dad!" "Tony!"

"I, uh, well, she's, ya know." Peter looked at me as if I had the right answer.

"Tony." Mom gave him a look.

"Just asking, making sure it's for the right reasons. Do you understand what she has been through, Peter?"

"Yes, yes, I do and-"

"And she doesn't deserve any of that, right?"

"Of course!" Peter tried to get a few words in.

"So if you even think about ever hurting her in anyway, losing your internship will be the least of your worries."

"I want to go look at the statue that's by the door. Peter, do you want to come?" I stood up and pulled him away before he could respond.

We went and sat at the little waiting room that was now empty since it was near closing time.

"Sorry about that." I was still holding his hand, "He's just, you know."

"It's fine, it's better than the conversation I had with Liz's dad. He pulled a gun on me." He said.

"That, that's actually horrible. Jeez what a douche." I turned to face Peter, "But I'm really sorry about my Dad, he's just over protective."

"It's understandable." he shrugged, "I just don't like being put on the spot. May and your mom are yelling at him now."

"Most likely."

We sat there for a bit, still holding hands.

"Your hair is a bit messed up." I ran my hands through it and tried to fix it.

"Thanks." He said. We were standing pretty close to each other, this time, this time was it, it had to be.

Suddenly there was a crash and alarm went off.

"This is a robbery put your hands up!" Three masked men shattered a window and were holding up a waiter.

"Frick." I mumbled. Peter and I dove underneath a table.

We hid underneath, listening for where the robbers were.

"DARA." I spoke into my phone, "Give me an update."

"I have located four, five, six, ten total hostile threats, two are currently nearby." She responded.

I noticed Peter pulling up the sleeves of his jacket revealing the web shooters underneath.

"Wait." I pushed his sleeves back down, "That's too obvious. Spider-Man and Dragonfly can't make an appearance. Only Iron Man can."

"But what if-" Peter started up stopped once we heard two robbers shout.

"Get out from the table! We heard voices!" One shouted.

Slowly we crawled out from underneath.

"Jackpot." the other said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Ransom money." He went and spun my arm behind my back.

The other did the same to Peter. We heard them fumble around for their guns and I made eye contact with Peter.

In one motion I wrapped my leg around the guys so we both fell backwards right beneath a chandelier. I rolled away and made it drop without ever lifting a finger. Thankfully I could do this without any black smoke.

Meanwhile, Peter easily escaped the guys gripped and punched him so that he fell on the ground.

"Let's get back to our table." I said.

On the way back we managed to take out two more robbers.

Six left.

In the distance I heard a blast, five left.

Mom, Dad, and May met us as we were walking back to the table.

"Peter!" May shouted and hugged him tightly.

"Ouch, oh, hi May." He tried wiggling out of her grip, "I'm fine, see!"

"They're here for me, they want ransom money." I explained.

"Happy is outside." Dad said, "I think the police got the rest of them. Took them long enough."

"There's two more in the other dining hall, both knocked out and one has a chandelier smashed on his face."

The ride back was pretty silent, except for Mom apologizing over and over again for what happened. When we got to Peter's apartment I mentioned that I had left something for school and had to go get it.

"I'm sorry." I said once we got to his room, "It's, I don't want to say it's unusual but it's, I get it if you'd rather go to the dance with someone else. May probably wants you to."

"What? No! Sienna, I asked you to go with me because, I want you to go with me. One failed dinner isn't going to change that." Peter spun around, which caused a bunch of papers to go flying everywhere.

"Are you sure?" I started to help him collect the papers.

Peter held both of my hands, "I could never imagine going anywhere with anyone else besides you."

I smiled, "I should probably head back, thank you Peter."

"For what?"

"For, just everything."

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hello again! So this was kind of a short chapter but the next chapter is the dance! Yay! As always: thanks for reading, following, and favoriting and please let me know what you thought! Have a great week!**


	23. Chapter 23

-Sienna's POV-

The rest of my weekend was uneventful, although I noticed that there were a lot more government security people coming in and out which forced me to train with my powers in my room. I felt like Ross knew something about my powers, or at least suspected it, but the best I could do was act dumb and as if I didn't know. Just be normal, average, keep my grades up, go to dances, don't complicate things.

It was a simple life goal.

I got to school earlier than usual and was just about open up my locker to put my flute in when Flash suddenly appeared.

"Hi Sienna. How was your weekend?" He asked.

"Hello, it was pretty nice, studied a lot for the next decathlon match. I really don't want to lose my spot." I mentioned.

"Is it true that Pe-er, Peter Parker asked you to the dance?" He finally said.

I swung my locker open a lot more forcefully than I meant to.

"Yes, Peter did." I said, trying to keep myself from being too rude. Or at least up front rude.

"And you said yes? To him?" He kept questioning.

"Yes I did." Keep answers short and simple. It was something Natasha taught me, or emotionally manipulate people into telling you their plan but it was too early for that.

"Why? I mean you could have anyone, literally anyone, and you said yes to him." He stopped leaning against the lockers.

"I said yes because Peter has been one of my closest friends even before he knew my last name unlike some people who are trying to turn from bully to friend and it isn't working out that well." I slammed my locker shut, "Anything else?"

At this point Peter had arrived to school and I spotted him walking towards us. He seemed to be walking faster than normal.

"Actually yes." Flash took out his phone, "It was on the news. Some people robbed a restaurant that the Starks and Peter happened to be at. What was that like?"

Peter at this point was pretty much right behind Flash, he seemed to be about to butt in on the conversation and seemed almost jealous but jealous wasn't the right word. Protective? That was closer.

"Last time I checked you weren't editor for the school newspaper, I am. Now if you excuse me, Peter and I should be heading to class. We'll see you at decathlon practice, I heard MJ is having the alternates do double the practice to catch up so good luck." I started walking over to Peter.

Besides that little conversation with Flash, the rest of my school day was pretty great. In History it was announced we were doing a crossover project with the science department and each of us were to give a presentation about a historical event or important person that impacted science.

I decided to do mine on Bruce Banner, MJ was doing hers on Maurie Currie, Ned was writing about how Oscorp was leading the way with biology advancements, and Peter decided to write about Howard Stark.

The week went by pretty quickly actually, we were all super busy and if I wasn't at school or organizing the launch of S, I would be out being Dragonfly. I even stopped a petty thief. Saturday came by in a snap and I was at the gym helping the rest of the dance committee set up for the night. My job was simple enough, lay out tablecloths and layout some of the snacks.

My mom had organized for me to get my hair and makeup done beforehand at one of her favorite salons so all I had to do was to put on my dress and wedges since there was no way I was going to risk spilling a snack all over myself. I was the clumsiest person alive at times.

My dress was found through a combined effort of me, MJ, and Mom. Mom provided the location, MJ brought me back down to Earth by pointing out that I would be tripping over a floor length dress all night, and I just went with whatever was prettiest. It was great.

The dress was a high low dress, dark blue with some gold embroidery, and had one of those cool illusion necklines.

"Alright people fifteen minutes until people start showing up so if you have to change I would do it now!" Our student body president announced.

A bunch of girls immediately clumped up and headed for the nearest bathroom. Seeing as that would be a mess, I went to the other one that was a bit out of my way.  
"Sup." MJ was already in there, "I got your dress out from your locker before it wrinkled."

"How did you get into my locker?" I asked, I wasn't really surprised that she had managed to get into the school before anyone else, "Also you look gorgeous."

"Your lock is faulty, and don't I always?" She was wearing a floor length red dress, "I found it at a thrift store and my grandma added some embroidery. You also look amazing."

"Thank you." I looked at myself in the mirror. I had asked the lady doing my makeup to not hide my scar, she seemed confused but thankfully she obliged, "I don't think I've ever worn this much highlighter before."

"You're shining like a star." She told me.

My normally frizzy hair was expertly curled in a way I would never be able to do, not because I didn't have the skill, but just because I didn't have the patience. My eyes were covered in gold shimmery eyeshadow to go with my dress.

Everything was perfect.

"The dance already started." I said, "We should probably go in."

Ned was already there when we arrived, he wore a nice tux and a fedora to match. The three of us danced along to whatever song was playing and made complete fools of ourselves. It was nice. While Peter had yet to arrive, I didn't expect him to be coming at the exact time the dance started.

"Has Peter texted you yet?" I asked Ned, "I haven't heard from him all day."

"Nope, he said he was busy but he should be here soon." He said.

Thirty more minutes passed. Still no Peter.

"He's going to be here any moment." MJ noticed me glancing at the door over and over again. I wasn't really worried, just excited for him to show up.

Another thirty minutes. A slow song started playing. MJ, Ned, and I did this weird three person slow dance circle to keep other people from asking me to dance with them. Still no Peter.

"Looks like Parker got scared, typical." I heard Flash say to his group of friends nearby. It was a mystery how he had any friends.

Twenty minutes later, Peter finally showed up. I ran towards him very carefully in a weird walk running in heels type thing.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." He glanced around nervously, "You look. Wow."

Peter was wearing a regular black tux with a blue tie so we were kind of matching.

"I'm just glad you're finally here." I told him, "You look, really nice."

His hair was combed back and he looked amazing. Not that he didn't normally look amazing, just, there was no other way to describe it.

"If you two love birds would stop staring at each other," MJ approached us, "It's a dance. So dance."

We both blushed but made our way back onto the dancefloor. Before we could even start dancing, Flash came up from behind Peter. Somehow Peter sensed him coming and spun around.

"Hi Sienna. Parker." Flash said, "I was getting worried you weren't going to show up. Would be a real shame if Sienna didn't have a date to this dance. Probably would have costed you your internship."

"Hi Flash." Peter said quickly, "Yeah, I was just, busy you know."

"Sure. Well, Sienna if you ever need a date that won't leave you hanging." He pointed to himself.

"I'm fine thank you." I told him.

He walked away, disappointed that he failed. Good.

"I need a drink." Peter said.

"There's water and punch on the last table." I pointed, "I'll come with you."

"No!" He said quickly, "Uh, sorry, but I'll be back in like one second don't worry."

"You owe me a dance." I smiled.

"Does Peter seem off to you?" Ned asked.

"What do you mean?" I responded, "He's just nervous. C'mon, this dance was overpriced so we may as well get our money's worth."

Peter didn't return after two song so I went to go make sure he was fine.

"Sienna!" He turned to face me before I was even close, "Hi. Sorry I was just zoning out and-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Wanna take a picture at the photo booth? My mom and Vision want pictures. I guess my dad too, but mostly Mom and Vision." I held out my hand for him to take, he took it rather quickly.

We got in line for the photo booth, it seemed to be going slowly but it would be worth it. Peter kept flinching and looking around. I started to notice a pattern. Everytime someone would shout, he would flinch, everytime the flash went off on the camera, he would flinch, pretty much something would happen, he would flinch.

I was about to ask him if everything was fine when he suddenly just turned to me.

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd be fine but I have to go. I just can't do this."

Then Peter Park ran off.

"Peter! Peter!" I shouted and tried to keep up with him but he was faster than me and I was wearing heels so it failed. By the time I got out of the gym, he was already out of the school building.

What did I do? Why was he running off? Was it another Spider-Man thing? It had to be,right.

I slumped down against a wall and just sat there, not believing what had happened.

The person I had liked for nearly two years, who made me feel safe, the boy I, I loved, just ditched me.

The gym doors flew opened and MJ and Ned ran out.

"Where did he go?" Ned asked and quietly asked me, "Man in the chair time?"

"I don't know. He just said, he said he couldn't do this and left." I stared out into space, "He just left."

"It's okay. It's his loss." MJ pulled me into a hug.

"Is it though? I thought, I thought there was something there." I kept staring out, I was frozen, "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything he probably just got nervous, okay." MJ tried to comfort me, "Let's go back in and try to enjoy the rest of the night."

I shook my head, "No, I, I can't go back in there. You guys stay, I just want to go home."

"Are you sure?" Ned asked, "You said it yourself, we paid too much to not enjoy this night."

Tears were starting to form, "My eyeliner is about to smudge, I can't go back in there."

After a few minutes I shakily got up to move away somewhere a bit farther away so people couldn't just come out and see the "Spectacular Sienna Stark" sobbing.

MJ and Ned stayed with me the entire time and once I figured my voice wasn't terribly shaky I called Happy to have him pick me up.

"Hi, yeah, no no I'm safe don't worry. But could you come pick me up? I just want to get back to the apartment. No not upstate, no one's at the apartment right? Good. I just want to be alone for a bit. I'm not hurt." Not physically at least, "Don't tell my parents, please. Nothing happened to me, it's just I'm very tired. Thank you."

Five minutes later I got a text saying he was in front of the school.

"If you need me to punch Peter just give me the word." MJ told me before I left.

"I'll let you know." I wiped away a stray tear, "Don't let me ruin your night, take pictures for me okay?"

"Will do." Ned pulled me aside, "I'm sure it was just a spider thing."

"It's not. I would have gotten the notification." I held up my phone, "See you Monday."

Luckily, Happy didn't say anything the entire ride.

I stepped into my room, right across I could see into Peter's room. I closed the blinds.

Surprisingly, I didn't full out bawl my eyes out yet. I felt empty and close to tears, but I managed to hold it together. I changed out of my dress and into sweat pants and a hoodie. The waterworks didn't start until I started removing my makeup.

He showed up late. He showed up for ten minutes, and then just left me. It had to be my fault. It had to be, there was no other way. He seemed fine one day and then suddenly he just switched. I really wish Wanda was still around. She could help, even if her only relationship was with an android.

Did Peter and I have a relationship? We almost kissed like twice, but that was almost kissing. Maybe he realized he deserves someone better with less drama in their life. He deserved better.

I managed to remove my makeup even with all the tears. Then I just sat on my bed and let it all out. I should have asked Happy to go ahead and take me upstate. Should have. Should have done this, should've done that, should have never believed in love at first sight if it was just going to turn around and slap you in the face when you least expected it.

 _Tap tap._

That was Peter. I got up and ran to the window quicker than I was proud of. When would I learn.

He was hanging upside down in the Spider-Man suit.

"What do you want?" I opened up the window, only letting him in so no one could spot him, "Finally decided to show up? Are you going to leave in ten minutes and leave me confused, because in that case it would just be better if you left."

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, "I didn't want to leave you. I just couldn't do it."

"Do what, exactly?" I looked up at him, "You couldn't tell me 'oh sorry Sienna I changed my mind about this whole thing, don't want you to waste your time and emotions on someone who's just going to leave you in the dust with no explanation'?. I don't think I can handle more people I care about turning around and stabbing me in the back. Do you know how much this hurts? I actually thought we were, I don't know, meant to be or something like that. That we would live happily ever after. This night was supposed to be everything I was looking forward to since I first saw you. Before the world knew Savannah didn't exist, before the spider bite, I fell in love with you and I was waiting, hoping that one day you might feel that way towards me and then you, you just ditch me. So please tell me, what couldn't you do."

He didn't respond right away.

"You love me?" He asked in a small voice.

"That's not what I asked." My throat felt tight, "Why did you ditch me?"

"This morning I woke up and I've had these feelings before but this time it was more intense. I could sense things before they happened. My alarm went off but before it did I woke up in a panic like something really really bad was going to happen. Once it went off the feeling went away. But then it happened when the delivery guy knocked on the door, and with the toaster too. That's why I was late. And at the dance every time someone was about shout or a song was going to change or the camera took a photo, I felt that. But I didn't know what was going to happen, just that _something_ was going to happen. I didn't want to leave you but, I couldn't be there."

I sat down, I was in the wrong. Goodness, I couldn't even be mad at someone correctly.

"Do you still feel like that?" I asked him.

"A little, it's calming down, not much though. I went out on patrol for a bit and that helped me get used to it." Peter sat down on the ground next to me, "I didn't want to leave you. You looked, look gorgeous."

"I'm sorry." I turned to face him, "I thought that you just left because you realized I wasn't worth it and that you deserved better. I should have thought through it some more."

"Don't beat yourself over it, I should have told you what was going on. At least texted you. I actually didn't know you were here but I heard you crying and it hurt. A lot." Peter held my hand in his, "I didn't realize how important you were to me and I promised you no one would hurt you again then I go and hurt you."

"But you made it better now." I assured him, "I'm just sad we didn't get any pictures. Mom's going to be pissed."

"There's always next dance." He said, "But, if I could go back on something you said earlier. You love me?"

"Of course I do stupid!" I threw my head back, "I'm an idiot in love with another idiot, I have been. Why else would I be crying over someone?"

"I don't know. It's just, you said you felt like that even before the spider bite." Peter shrugged.

"I fell in love with Peter Parker, not SpiderMan. He's just a bonus." I leaned into him, "But I get it if you want someone with less drama in their life."

"But I don't." He looked me in the eye, "I want Sienna. And whatever comes with her. Baggage and all."

"Be careful with it, it's designer." I joked.

"Of course it is." Peter sat in front of me now, "I promise, that no one, even me, will ever hurt you again."

"I promise that I won't rush to conclusions. I love you Pete."

"And I love you, Sienna." We stared into each others eyes.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do next, I was about to start talking again as that seemed to be my default when Peter quickly tilted my head up and kissed me.

He kissed me.

I was being kissed by Peter Parker. The butterflies suddenly multiplied.

The kiss was short, but it was everything and anything I could have ever imagined.

"I, uh, was it that bad?" Peter asked after we pulled apart.

I was feeling brave, and yeah wanted to kiss him again, and pulled him into another kiss.

"Not at all." We were both blushing harder than ever, "You still owe me a dance."

"I owe you a million dances." He said.

We didn't want to leave each other so we ended up climbing onto the roof and watched the stars.

It was nice, kind of chilly but nice. Peter had his arms wrapped around me the entire time and the butterflies never left. Once he noticed me almost falling asleep we went back inside.

"Good night." He was about to climb out the window and leave.

"Good night, how's the new power?" I asked.

"I think I adjusted already actually." He noticed, "See you tomorrow?"  
"Of course."

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hello again! Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought and what you want to see next! I have the next couple chapters planned out pretty well and I think that it should lead into Infinity War nicely. I also plan on writing another story with a different OC that would meet this story in IW so let me know if that sounds cool to you guys. See ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

-Sienna's POV-

When I woke up the next morning, I was a bit confused. Then the events of last night came back to me.

Life was getting a lot better.

I got dressed in a burgundy sweater and black jeans, my hair had kept some of the curls from last night so that was great. I checked my phone, Dad had let me know that Vision was coming on Monday to watch me for the week.

I was about to go see if Peter wanted to get breakfast with me at a little bakery nearby when I heard someone knock at my door.

"Hello." I opened up thinking it was Peter. It wasn't.

"Hello ma'am. I'm here on behalf on General Ross. We received a report that you were not at the Avengers Compound when you should have been yesterday and just wanted to make sure everything was fine." The agent person said.

"Yeah, I decided to stay here. My parents are aware of my decision to stay here. And how did you get alerted where I was?" I asked, Ross definitely knew something was up.

"We did not know your exact location, just that you never arrived to the compound." The agent told me.

"But how did you know that? That place is a privately owned building that my family is allowing it to be the Avengers base. Either way, I explicitly told Ross that I did not need extra security. I can hold my own." I started to close the door.

"Just checking up Ms. Stark." The agent stuck his foot in the door, "Do you have a message for General Ross?"

"Yeah tell him to stop following my every move and interfering with my private life, what is he even looking for?" I slammed the door, kind of using my powers but not really.

Jeez. That was weird.

But it also showed that Ross was on my trail. If I told my dad the entire situation would blow up. I knew where I had to go, but it was risky.

A few minutes later I was knocking on Peter's door.

"I need your help." I said quickly, "Is May home?"

"No, she just left for work." Peter said.

"Okay, grab your suit, we'll be back at five. Hopefully." I told him, "It's a bit of a mission."

"Woah seriously!" Peter said excitedly, "Like, a retreat mission?"

"Not really, just wear the suit underneath your clothes. My dad doesn't know about this." I said, "I'll explain on the plane."

I had been flying planes ever since I was ten. Before whenever I wanted to go on a flight, I would just use one of the jets from the Tower. Now dad had my plane stored in a storage area just outside the city, it was easy for me to reach and I had overridden the alert he would get saying I had taken the plane out to alert my phone instead.

This was how Peter and I were getting to Clint's farm. I wasn't going there to talk to him, I was going because I knew Natasha would be there and she could help me figure out what to do about Ross.

I explained to Peter what I thought about Ross and where we were going.

"Hawkeye has a farm?" He said at the end, "With chickens and stuff?"

"Yup. But we are not going there for him, I need to talk to Natasha. You are here to make sure I follow through with my plan." I started landing the plane, "Hopefully he won't even be there."

We landed and started to get out of the plane, and just my luck. Clint was already waiting for us at the bottom.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Natasha. She's either here or nowhere." I responded.

"Why?" Clint said, "I thought you wanted us to leave you alone."

"Maybe it's because people I trust and considered family backstabbed me, but putting traumatic events in the past, I need to see Natasha."

"Clint!" Laura shouted from the house, "Invite them in! It's freezing out there."

Five minutes later Peter and I were eating pancakes in Clint's dining room while Laura went to get Natasha.

"Who's that?" Clint asked me as he looked at Peter.

"He's making sure I think before I act." I responded.

"Do you have chickens?" Peter blurted out.

Clint couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, they're outback."

Natasha came into the room, along with Wanda. Great. The whole gang was here.

"Why are you here?" Wanda asked, she was getting defensive already, anyone could tell that.

"I need help. From Natasha specifically." I said.

"Well then why didn't you just call her directly?" Wanda asked me.

"Too risky." I responded, "You don't think I thought this through?"

"Hey, uh, Sienna, I'm sure you can tell everyone here why you came. Maybe they can help, I'm sure they have ideas sometimes." Peter said quickly.

Yeah, I guess I could.

"Look, I wouldn't be here if I knew what to do. For once I don't. Ever since I came home from being kidnapped, Ross has had me under intense surveillance. He's sent agents to my place in Queens, he's monitoring where I go, he interrogated me twice, once even at school without my parents in the room. I think he suspects that I have abilities, and I can't sign those accords. I don't trust my name being written there." I looked down at my hands, "I've read through them, I'm not worried about not being able to be Dragonfly, don't worry Peter knows, honestly they can't stop me from doing that. But if my name were to get out to the public of who I was, I don't think I can recover from that. I'd lose my life, I wouldn't be able to be slightly normal or see my friends. But I have a plan."

"Oh so now you see why the Accords were a bad idea." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Did you even read them?" I snapped, "You just showed up because you heard that Wanda was being held in the equivalent of the best hotels in the world. What a shame. You know she was never officially held there, she could leave whenever, it was just recommended that she not. And either way, Nat leaked your name back in DC so don't pull the secret identity card because it is now available to the public. I can't have that happen to me."

"Clint, she's fifteen." Natasha stepped in, "Four years older than Lilia. She's right. For the most part anyways. So what's the plan?"

I took a deep breath, "Sorry about the emotional baggage. But here's why I came. If I can get solid proof that Ross is trying to prove I have powers, I can confront him with this. I would obviously tell him about the abilities, but I can use the fact that I could get into his information as leverage to keep from signing the Accords."

"If you come clean, he'll make you sign, if you come clean with some blackmail, you'll be safe." Peter said out loud.

"Exactly." I was holding his hand under the table, "So, can you hack into his personal files? I made this to help."

I pulled out one of my latest inventions. It was shaped and acted like a flash drive, but it was a copy of all the files in his laptop I found in his briefcase when he came to my school. It scanned the laptop and saved a copy inside the flashdrive. Unfortunately, everything was heavily encrypted and I haven't had the time to sit and work on it.

"Give me an hour. Peter, come here you seem smart enough to help." Natasha said.

"Use this laptop, it can't be traced." I said.

"Thanks Sienna." Natasha led Peter to the other room.

An awkward silence fell over the room.

Finally, Wanda spoke.

"He's your boyfriend now?" She asked me.

"Uh, yeah kinda." I shrugged, "Stood me up at the dance yesterday, but he had a pretty good reason. We went stargazing afterwards.."

"You should tell him to get a longer sweatshirt, I can see the Spiderman suit from a mile away." Clint finished his fifth cup of coffee.

"Oh, uh, what are you talking about?" I deflected the statement, "Just don't tell him okay? Secret identity and all."

"He's, what, sixteen?" Clint asked, "You guys are sophomores, jeez. In my sophomore year I was freaking out about acne not all this."

"He turned sixteen in August. We went out for ice cream with some other friends." I nodded, "How's Cooper?"

"He's trying to get into soccer, it's a mess. He should've just stuck with archery." Clint poured himself another cup of coffee.

"I'm working on a new suit, it's going to have a part for the bow and stuff, but I need more vibranium. A lot more." I explained.

"How are your powers?" Wanda asked.

"Better, look." I successfully pour Clint another cup of coffee without raising my hands, "Don't even need my hands anymore."

"Good, keep working on them." Wanda said, "Those building blocks are really good for training."

We talked some more, and while it didn't feel completely like old times, it was getting better. The good old days were gone, but that didn't mean the future couldn't be better.

Exactly an hour later, Natasha came back with Peter. Peter looked a bit shaken, but he was in one piece so that was good.

"All done, I would tell you dad about this still. At least have him arrange to meet with Ross." Natasha handed me the laptop, "I found a file talking about the HYDRA project that was recovered when we broke you out, it has a bunch of notes all over it. There's also a picture of you levitating a cup, though it can be denied if you want to go through that route. Good luck kid."

"Thank you so much." I told her.

"Anytime. Now, I'd get back before someone notices."

"That sounds like a good idea." I looked around the room, "Thank you. I feel like I'll see you guys soon."

"Those pancakes were really good by the way." Peter said.

"See ya kid. Also, Peter, don't mess up." Clint told him.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about that ." His face turned red.

I called my dad while I was still on the plane. He was upset about me taking the plane, a bit shocked about where I went, and mad that I took Peter. Apartly May had threatened him once she found out about his "internship". Then I told him what we found out about Ross and his research.

There was no other choice but to confront him about it. We had all the information, we had what he wanted, and we could catch him by surprise.

Dad and I showed up to his office in the city.

"Next time you go to the house of someone who tried to kill you a few months ago, at least take the better plane." He said right before we barged into Ross' office.

"He wasn't going to kill me. Either way I went to talk to Nat." I said and pushed the door opened.

"Hello General." Dad greeted in a fake british accent.

"Stark, Sienna. To what do I owe this pleasure? I do not think you were scheduled to meet with me today. And I swear that door was locked." Ross said about to stand up.

"And I do not think I allowed you access to the records Helen Cho was using to treat me." I opened up the laptop, "Or to any of the files HYDRA had on what happened to while I was kidnapped."

"Don't try to defend it, it's past her bedtime so just tell us what you were doing." My dad took the laptop from me.

"It's eight. But yeah, I already know what you were looking for. Especially when you sent that agent in this morning." I added.

"Part of my job is to keep track of those with enhanced capabilities. No matter what their lasts name is." Ross said, "What I did to try and research what had happened may have been, extensive, but it is my job."

"I know. I get it. But here's what's going to happen. You leave what happens in this room in this room, no one else finds out about it, and in exchange both Stark Industries and S will not sue for invasion of privacy, trespassing, and interrogating a minor without consent of the parents. I feel like this is a fair deal. Also, all of these files will be stored on this laptop that my dad is holding and that laptop alone." I finished.

"Fine." Ross said.

Once the words left his mouth and before my dad could stop me, I made a book fly off the shelf behind him without raising my hand. Then I made some paper fly into the air just for show.

We stayed there for maybe an hour more, answering questions and talking about what happened next.

"Nothing can change." I told them, "All that changes is that you know and nothing more."

"It's a deal."


	25. Chapter 25

-Sienna's POV-

While most of my life was in complete controlled chaos, I had one sometimes horrible constant.

School.

More specifically, school projects.

See my school was one of those schools that prepared us for the future, which meant a lot more projects were given rather than tests. Normally, that would be great. But if you're going out and being a superhero every other night and organizing the launch of a multimillion dollar company, it just overwhelms you.

So here I was the night before my giant history/science report on Bruce Banner was due staring at a blank screen trying to piece together both an essay and a powerpoint.

It should be easy enough, I knew, no I know, him. I talked to him about his achievements and he was even my doctor at one point.

Still, it took me an hour just to write one paragraph.

Vision was staying with me and while he had tried to help, he never really talked to Bruce so he wasn't much help. Peter was also staying up trying to finish his report on Howard Stark which he found out was a lot harder to do since Howard really wasn't great person later in life, and if we did try to work together it would be unlikely that anything would get done.

Six hours later, with breaks of course, I finished my project. It was nearly one in the morning but the powerpoint was short and sweet and the essay was nearly twelve pages.

Perfect.

The next morning I drank a giant cup of coffee and brought some more for the ride to school.

"You procrastinate again." MJ said.

"Is it obvious?"

"You're walking slower than usual, slight bags under your eyes, and your jacket is somehow inside out. But you don't look nearly as bad as Ned. He fell asleep on the bus."

"I should have brought more coffee." I replied and fixed my jacket.

Peter came up behind me and nudge me a bit.

"Hello." I turned around and tried messing with his hair.

"Hey!" Peter swatted my hand away.

"You two are disgusting, don't stop." MJ said.

Once history came we were both slightly more awake than before. History was the only class that we had together but weren't sitting together in which did little to help my nervousness. Some projects were clearly rushed, but who was I to judge. Not everyone could master the fine art of procrastination.

Right before I was about to go Mr. Wells from US History came over with his class. Apparently their projector was acting up and he had a couple of students who still need to present. This would have been fine, except no other than Flash Thompson was in that class.

"Go ahead Sienna, sorry for the interruption." Mr. Wells said.

"No problem." I took a deep breath and looked a Peter for reassurance then began,

"Bruce Banner was known for several things." Next slide, "Although having a difficult childhood, he became a pioneer in modern physics and studied at some of the top universities in the nation including Harvard." Next slide, "It was during these years he drew inspiration from none other than Albert Einstein, this spilled into his fashion sense as well as he would start to wear mainly purples from now on."

A few people giggled at this, but I couldn't tell if they were laughing at the fact or me.

"Dr. Banner would later go on to have an, incident at one of his test sites. Afterwards he struggled with his mental health, but still wanted to help the world. He went to India and became a medical doctor there, he traveled the world helping others. Eventually he returned to the US and started up new projects. Unfortunately he went missing about four years ago and has not been heard from since. He is remembered as someone who cared about other and just wanted what was best of the rest of the world. Hopefully one day he will be found"

I wrapped up the presentation.

"Thank you Sienna, up next, Mr. Thompson."

Flash got up and started his presentation.

"My presentation was on the leaks of 2014. Black Widow is the supposed leaker of this information, which include classified documents from SHIELD and HYDRA as well as a list of people that were deemed threats and were to be, taken cared of. The idea was to neutralize the threat before it became an issue. Here's a list of people who were deemed threats."

I froze in my seat, my dad was on that list, I was on that list.

"These people ranged from the ordinary person to some more familiar faces." He skipped to the next slide which had pictures of Steve Rogers, my dad, Natasha, and some other Avengers.

"Luckily, Captain America and Black Widow stopped this and I'm sure we all remember that on the news."

He continued on, but I stopped listening. I remembered that day, when little red dots appeared on my chest and Mom wouldn't tell me why they appeared. All she did was convince me to play hide and seek in one of the Hulk safe rooms in the tower. I was always told to stay out of those rooms unless it was an emergency.

The bell rang a few minutes later, "We will wrap up presentation tomorrow, well done Eugene."

I was the first one out the door.

"Sienna!" I heard Peter shout behind me, "Hey wait up!"

I kept walking until I reached my locker.

"Sienna!" Peter finally caught up to me, "Look, Flash had a horrible presentation. Honestly he really did."

"Peter, he had the names of everyone that were going to be killed on that presentation. _My_ name is on that list. Just when I think, oh this is going to be a normal day, it isn't because no matter what Stark is going to be my defining feature." I sighed, "Maybe I'm just being overdramatic."

"You are not." Peter turned me around to face him, "I'm going to talk to Flash later. It wasn't cool, that presentation."

"Don't, please don't blow it up. It's just a presentation." I told him.

"I'll won't!" Peter assured me.

Four periods and a lunch later, it was the end of the school day. There was no decathlon practice today, so Peter and I planned to do some extra patrolling.

"So there's this new ice cream place that opened up and they have mochi so we should go there this weekend." Ned said, "They also have a trivia night where groups of four compete to win free ice cream for a year and we're all basically geniuses so."

"That actually sounds super fun." I said.

"I'm always a fan of free things I work for." MJ shrugged.

"Oh crap. I left my water bottle in the gym. I'll be right back." I said.

"I'll join, I think I left a drawing pencil by the bleachers. Some idiot bumped into me and ruined my drawing." MJ joined me.

We found our lost object quickly since Coach was really nice and left lost things by the locker rooms.

When we were walking back to Ned and Peter, we heard something or someone slam into the lockers.

"What was that?" MJ asked me.

"Oh no." I said. We both made the same conclusion.

We sprinted over as fast as we could and shoved through the small crowd forming around the commotion. MJ, being about five inches taller than me, saw what was happening before I made my way to the front of the crowd.

Flash had slammed Peter into the lockers and was grabbing his shirt.

"Peter!" I shouted and was about to run into the middle when MJ grabbed my wrist.

"Imagine if they saw Sienna Stark run into a fight." She whispered.

She was right. This minor thing could blow up quickly and escalate a lot faster for us all.

"Guys c'mon this is lame. Right Stacy?" MJ asked the newly crowned popular girl that had taken Michelle's place. Stacy was also trying to get on the decathlon team and would do anything to please MJ.

"Yeah, guys let's go." She turned around and led her little group away along with the football team. The rest of the crowd followed out the door.

"What were you saying Parker?" I heard Flash ask as he tightened his grip on Peter.

"Peter, he's not worth it." I slowly walked over, "Flash, seriously? Thought you were better than this."

"We're just talking Stark, now run off with your dad to whatever exotic vacation you go to every weekend and get picked up by that limon that drops you off everyday." Flash mumbled under his breath.

I was about to respond when Peter broke out of Flash's grip and threw him to the ground.

"Peter don't!" I shouted and pulled him back, "Please."

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Thompson. My office now."

(An hour later)

I texted Happy that I was staying behind for some after school help, not mentioning anything about Peter getting pulled into the Principal's office.

I waited outside with MJ and Ned until they had to go and watched as Flash's dad came into the office, May was working today and wouldn't be able to come in.

After what seemed an entire day, Peter walked out.

"One lunch detention." He held up the pink slip.

"What the heck. That's not fair. You did nothing wrong he was attacking you to start." I said, half tempted to go back and ask the principal to lower Peter's punishment.

"Flash's dad acted as his lawyer, I didn't want to get Mr. Stark involved. May is going to _kill_ me." Peter said.

"What even happened?" I asked, "All I see if Flash pinning you to the lockers and then you just snap."

"I heard him talking about you, saying how you were only in Midtown because of Mr. Stark and he called you dumb and I stepped in and then yeah. You saw the rest." Peter shifted his weight.

"I don't need someone protecting my name, it's been through the mud and back. Several times by many people." I held his hand and we started walking outside.

"Yeah but, he shouldn't be one of those people! No one should! You're smart, and kind, and work hard, and kind of pretty." Peter started blushing.

"Only kind of?" I pouted.

"You know what I mean." Peter said awkwardly.

"I do." I stopped and stood my tip toes, "And thank you, I guess. But seriously, you don't have to do that. I thought you had a brain along with that face."

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"It means you should think before you risk ruining your kind of pretty face." I pecked him on the cheek, "And also you're insanely strong so I'd be careful."

"I held back." Peter defended himself.

"Still, just be careful." I leaned into him a bit, "Now can we go on patrol?"

Patrol that day was hectic. For some reason everyone felt the need to commit crimes on a school night. We stop a bicycle thief, a robber, a mugging (actually two were going on at the same time so we had to split up for a bit), and a bank robbery.

The bank was the hardest part of the night and resulted in Peter getting cut up since one of the guys came at us with several knives.

"It's going to sting." I said as I patched him up, "Can't risk an infection."

"Just get it over with." Peter sighed.

"Those knives are getting sharper, you need stronger material in the suit." I said.

"But the suit is fine! Just, didn't expect that guy to have twenty knives." Peter responded, grimmincing as I cleaned his wounds, "Wait why are you using a Hello Kitty bandaid?"

"It's all that's left in the first aid kit." I smiled, "And even if the suit is fine doesn't mean it can't be fixed. I'll have to see what I can do about a stronger suit."

"Well you should probably get a stronger suit before I do. At least I heal quickly."

"My helmet is made of vibranium, the armor is as close to vibranium as it gets." I explained, "And just because you heal quickly doesn't mean you don't feel pain."

"True." Peter shrugged, "I forgot about the math homework can you-"

"I'll send you a picture of it." I said, "At least one of us is on top of things."

"We're a pretty good team don't you think?"

"Yeah, even if I do all the math around here."

"Hey!"

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hello! The last few weeks have been super hectic so sorry about the super late update. Hopefully I can get back on schedule for next week. Also, sorry that the chapter seems all over the place, but I'm setting up the next plot line so there are going to be a couple "fluff" chapters. I am also writing another story that will crossover with this one! Also, INFINITY WAR IS COMING OUT A WEEK EARLIER AH.**

 **(Let me know what you thought and thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting love you all!)**


	26. Chapter 26

-Sienna's POV-

Today was the day S went public. Stores were already set up, the online store was ready to go live, and there had been a lot of advertisement in the last week.

The stores would be focused on the fashion aspect of the company while all the tech would only be available online. Along with that, several companies were ready to buy the technology, especially the new fabric I (with the help of my team) made that killed germs on contact which was great for doctors.

All that was left was the press conference. Which was in fifteen minutes.

I was passing up and down, clicking my heels in a steady rhythm, constantly picking at the light blue dress my mom convinced me to wear since a graphic tee wasn't "professional".

"I'm here! Sienna!" Peter was running up behind me.

"Oh hello!" I said, "Thought you couldn't make it?"

"I called Happy and he answered and I just asked for a ride and left before May noticed, she ended up noticing anyways but she was fine with it, but yeah I made it cause Ned and I finished our science project for the science fair early and now I'm here!" He said in one breath.

"Jeez calm down kid," Dad was walking alongside Happy, "You're good to go in five."

"Oh, wow, okay ten minutes go by fast. Five minutes." I jumped a little in my heels, "I can do this, I've done press conference before."

"You're going to be fine, imagine Flash's face on Monday!" Peter joked.

"Imagine Ned's!" I laughed.

"Sienna! It's time!" Mom came from around the corner, "Hello Peter, c'mon we will be watching from the screening room. Here's your earpiece." She handed me a tiny little stick on thing I placed behind my ear, "If anything goes wrong do a small flick with your left hand, I'll be feeding you things if you freeze."

"I don't freeze." I smiled, "Alright, let's do this."

I stepped out in front of the cameras, and announced my company.

The launch was a success. Everyone at school started even more, but instead of in disgust it was in awe. Even Flash didn't bother us for the first half of the school day.

Peter and I started holding hands more often, and once again, the butterfly feeling never left.

While on patrol we decided to do a bit of training.

"Have you tried out those robots at the compound?" I asked while trying to conjure up a force field, "They were made for someone with super strength and might be helpful for you."

"I try to avoid punching people during a fight, I might end up killing someone." Peter said as he got ready to scale the wall again.

"Well it would still be helpful." I said, "You never know."

As if on cue, a loud explosion came from nearby.

"That's us." I said and took off in the air. Peter swung next to me.

We approached the scene, there was a guy in some kind of suit with eight legs.

"What the heck!" Peter and I scanned the situation, he was approaching some apartments.

"I'll distract him you get people out of the way, DARA start scanning for weak points." I said.

"Wait why can't I distract him?" Peter asked.

"I can fly away faster." I said, "Just hurry and get people off the streets."

I dove down and made some energy "ropes" to pull two of the, uh, mechanical tentacles (?) off.

"Woah, those are pretty sturdy." I said, "What should I call you? Do you have a name?"

"Get away you pest. Haven't you read what the Daily Bugle wrote, you're nothing but a pest that needs to be wiped out. The first step to get rid of an infestation, however, is to drive the pest out from hiding." Suddenly the man spun around and charged towards me.

"Woah, look, I just don't want people to get hurt! So just put down the octopus arms and we can talk. Deal?" I asked, gathering some more energy behind me as DARA kept looking for some weak points.

"Let's see, how about," Suddenly he swung one of the arms out. The arm was an inch away from knocking me out of the sky.

"DARA I could really use a weak point right now." I said and unleashed all the energy I was saving, knocking the man back.

"The arms seem to be controlled telepathically with a device that is placed on the head." DARA responded, "Remove it and he is vulnerable."

"Thank you DARA!" I landed on the ground just as Peter landed next to me.

"The police set up a three block perimeter and are slowly approaching." He said, "What's the plan."

"There's something on his head that's controlling the arms." I explained, "I can try to create a distraction and give you a chance to dive in and snatch in. But first try to web up the arms and I'm going to try and rip them off."

"Good plan."

We jumped into action as a team.

I would smack an arm coming towards Peter with some energy and he would web them to the ground.

There was only one arm left that Peter was trying to web when another arm from behind came unstuck and was about to crush him.

"Look out!" I shouted and stood in front of the arm.

With all the energy I could muster I cross my arms in front of me and made a shield of sorts that caught the arm.

It was draining me and I could feel the metal on my arm guards start to dent a little. With whatever was left in me I pushed my crossed arms in front of me and broke the cross. Energy exploded out of me and the man was pushed a block away.

"Holy-Sienna!" Peter ran towards as I fell to the ground, "What was that?"

"I don't know." I was breathing heavily, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. That was amazing." He lightly held my hand.

"Holy crap I am exhausted-HE!" Suddenly a metal hand wrapped around my waist and lifted me into the air.

The man had returned.

"Sorry to ruin the moment. But it's time to crush the little bug." I felt the hand try to tighten around me but I pulled my bow and arrow out to try and by myself some time. I put the bow right up against the hand to keep it from being able to crush me and tried to get some more energy to make a forcefield.

"Spider-Man!" I shouted, "The headpiece! Don't worry about me! Hurry!"

I couldn't see Peter's face, but the eyes squinted and I watched as he darted around faster than ever and tried to get to the headpiece.

"I got it!" He shouted.

"Little spider!" The man laughed and the second before the lost control of his suit, he raised one metal arm and slapped Peter off of him.

"No!" I screamed and felt the arm go limp, the police came around the corner to arrest the man and I flew over to Peter who was lying on the ground.

"Please wake up, please wake up." I lifted the mask up just a little, "DARA call my dad and get me Peter's vitals."

"Yes ma'am." DARA responded.

There wasn't much time for me to act, and either way I couldn't lift his mask off. DARA told me he was still breathing but the suit was damaged and she had no way of knowing the internal damage. A crowd was starting to form and if people saw their heroes on the ground, beaten, that would not be great.

I reacted in a panic and slung one of Peter's arms around my shoulder and flew off in the air.

Using both my powers and the abilities of my suit, I flew directly to the compound.

"C'mon, c'mon." I tried to fly even faster, the entire trip to the compound took twenty minutes. In my head I started making a list of suit upgrades: stronger materials, stronger jets, AI improvements, more sensory stuff to balance out Peter's enhanced senses, a better place to store my bow.

I was nearly at the compound when the Iron Man suit met up with me and took over carrying Peter. I relaxed a little but flew just as fast to be at the compound.

By the time I arrived I was a sweaty mess, a stretcher had taken Peter away and I saw my dad talking to the medical team.

There was no major injury, just a conclusion which would clear up in a day and some nasty bruises.

I waited in the room for Peter to wake up, suddenly remembering that we both had ditched our backpacks in an ally.

"Happy found them." Dad said as if he could read my minds, "I have to go call his aunt, what do I say?"

"It's my fault." I mumbled, "That, octopus guy, grabbed me and Peter's senses went crazy there was so much happening. I'm going to Wakanda next weekend since it's the start of spring break and I'm going to get some vibranium. You have to give him the Iron Spider suit."

"I offered it to him and he said no." Dad defended himself, "Oh sh-his aunt is calling me. If I die remember me."

I could hear May shouting over the phone.

"Peter, please wake up." I whispered, even though I knew it was fine it wasn't exactly comforting seeing someone you care about unconscious in a hospital bed.

As if on cue, he jolted upright and moved his arm back as if he was going to punch something.

"It's me!" I lighting grabbed his fist, "Breathe, you're fine. Just a conclusion and some bruising, they put you on painkillers but they probably wore off due to your metabolism."

"Oh." Peter looked around, "Did they get the octopus?"

"Yup, the police arrested him. Apparently he's a scientist with all the PhDs and everything." I pushed Peter back so he was lying down again.

" ." Peter whispered.

"You're impossible." I laughed, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, what time is it? Where am I?" Peter kept looking around, "Are you hurt?"

"It's almost ten, you're at the compound, and I'm not the one in a hospital bed. We can move you to your room now if you want." I offered, "May should be on her way over and might want to take you home."

"She's going to kill me." Peter went to get up again.

"Nah, I think she'll kill my dad first." I looked over and noticed that Dad was still on the phone, "Doctors say you need a lot of rest. So no spidering around for at least a week."

"That's too long!" Peter pouted.

"Too bad, but you can do all the spider stuff when I'm out of town this weekend. Business trip."

"Already! You just launched your company like two days ago!" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Gotta stay on top of things and all, rest up Spider-Man."

"Shh you'll give it away." Peter smiled.

"You're actually impossible."

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hello! So my life is getting even more hectic but the next couple of weeks seem clear so hopefully there will be regular updates. The next twoish chapters won't have as much Peter Parker in them as I will be tying this into the events of Black Panther (which was absolutely amazing I saw it several times already). Also, almost one month until Infinity War! Are you ready? I'm definitely not!**


	27. Chapter 27

-Sienna's POV-

Despite me being a sophomore, I was in AP Calculus already. It was to be expected given my name, and it came easy to me.

Today we had a test and everything would have been fine if I hadn't had to go on an extra long patrol last night. Since Peter wasn't supposed to go on patrol until I left for Wakanda tomorrow, I promised to take on a double shift to ease his conscious. I was supposed to finish by eleven but I lost track of time and there was a stray dog that clearly belonged to someone so I didn't even get to bed until four just to wake up at six.

The teacher was grading them in class and asked me to stay after class to talk about my grade. I barely got a 60. My testing average was a 99.

"There she is!" Ned said as I sat down at our lunch table, "Where were you?"

I didn't respond and just plopped the test down on the table.

"Woah." Ned said, "That's, not that bad."

"I failed." I mumbled.

"You're in AP Calculus." MJ said, "What's one test?"

"It was the midterm." I responded.

"I'm sure you still have an A in the class." Peter tried to cheer me up, "And you can always retake it!"

"I still failed." I told them, "I'm so grounded."

"Is really gonna care that much? He should be proud of you even being in Calculus and you just started you own company too." Peter said.

"Starks don't fail. Ever. That's been the motto since my grandfather was a kid." I held my head in my hands, "They know I can do better and I should do nothing less than my best."

"Well if they're upset over one test then screw them." MJ slid a pack of fruit snacks in my direction, "We are still proud of you."

"Yeah, well except for the screw them part, but cheer up! It's almost Spring Break!" Peter said.

"And Morp is this Friday! And Sunday's the city science fair that Peter and I are gonna win!" Ned nudged Peter.

"Are you serious?! Morp was this week and I didn't even notice! Peter I'm so sorry. I swear I was going to ask you but I'm going on a business trip tomorrow so I won't even be here and I'm going to miss the science fair. I'm such a bad girlfriend." I placed my head on the table in defeat. Today sucked.

"Don't worry about it, really. I did kind of ditch you last time so it's even?" Peter shrugged, "Oh that came out wrong, I meant that like, it doesn't matter. I'm busy Friday anyways so I wouldn't have been able to go anyways. Just bring me back a keychain from Wakanda."

"What's in Wakanda?" Ned asked.

"It's on the way, they have, uh," I paused for a moment, "Textiles."

"And Black Panthers." MJ added.

"What." Peter and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, they have the highest population of them. Ya know, the animal?" MJ looked at us weirdly.

"OH, oh yeah you're right. I'll see if I can take a picture of one." I said, "Just for you MJ."

She smiled and went back to her book.

Later we had PE and of course Coach Wilson was making us play dodgeball. To make it even worse, Ned, MJ, and Peter were on a different team. And I was on a team with Flash.

"Go!" Coach Wilson shouted and everyone ran for a ball.

I stood back and waited for one to roll towards me.

"Hey Sienna, so MORP is this Friday…" Flash came up to me during the game.

"I have a boyfriend." I said and tried to get him to leave me alone.

"Really? Parker? C'mon, you know you could do so much better." Flash smirked.

"If I could do so much better than why would I downgrade?" I snapped. Normally I'd be trying to keep my reputation up, but I was exhausted and this day was already way too long.

"Maybe you really were brainwashed." Flash was about to walk away.

"What did you just say?"

"There's rumors going around in my family's business circle that something's up with you, brainwashing, from ya know." Flash responded, "How else would you settle for that."

He point towards Peter and Ned who were trying their best to get out in a non-painful way.

"You know what, Thompson, maybe something's wrong with you. Why do you keep bullying us? Do you not have a life? Mess with my name all you want, but leave my friends alone, okay?" I could feel my powers wanting to come out.

"They're easy targets, a bunch of losers." He mumbled but started to walk away.

I was about to respond when suddenly I felt very dizzy and nauseous. Forgetting the game I ran for the nearest trash can and emptied out my lunch and part of my breakfast.

People were obviously staring and surrounding me, I felt Peter run next to me and was trying to help me up.

"Okay, uh, c'mon let's go to the nurse. Should I call ?" Peter was panicking.

"Mm, fine." I mumbled, "Don't call anyone."

"Parker, please escort Sienna to the nurse. Resume game!" Coach Wilson said.

Peter walked me down to the nurse's office, it felt like I wasn't moving.

"Wait, wait," I pressed a button on my bracelet that would call whoever was staying with me, Vision was staying with me during this week as my parents were in DC again with Rhodey.

"What happened?" Peter asked me.

"I don't know, I'm really dizzy." At this point Peter was the only reason I was still upright, "Don't let them take me to a hospital, Vision is coming and I'll see ."

"Okay, c'mon we're almost to the nurse's office. Why do we keep ending up in these situations?" Peter said.

"Cause we're a mess." I weakly smiled, "At least Dad won't be mad about the math test anymore."

The nurse was nice enough to let Peter stay with me until Vision came. Some of the office staff gave him weird looks, but that was to be expected. When we got to 's office the first thing she did was hand Vision a stack of papers, research on what had happened to me, and take some blood.

"I was comparing what happened to the Maximoff twins and the serum used on Steve Rogers, and while there are striking similarities to you, I believe they used something different." said, "A few years ago, before Thor left Earth, he mentioned these things called Infinity Stones."

"Vision has one in his head." I said deliriously.

"Yes, he has the one Thor said was the mind stone, Thor also took the space stone back to Asgard. We thought that what was used on you was a series of attempts to recreate the super-soldier serum used on Steve Rogers combined with whatever they did to the Maximoff twins. They used the mind stone on them, but none of HYDRA's files on you even mention it. It was mentioned fifty times in the Maximoff files. While they did try to recreate the serum on you, I think they used a different stone." continued.

"Thor said that there were six stones, time, mind, space, power, reality, and soul." Vision added, "As someone who has one of these stones in their head, I cannot sense the same power coming from Sienna."

"No, she does not possess the physical stone. But if you look at her DNA compared to Wanda Maximoff's, there are clear differences in the mutations. Sienna's are much more subtle and after some experiments, they become much more pronounced under stress and fatigue." explained.

"I was definitely under both those things today. So me feeling awful and throwing up in PE was a side effect?" I asked.

"In a way, yes. It's a combination of your body rejecting their experiments while also needing to release some energy despite you suppressing them."

"Well I couldn't just make things start floating during PE." I told .

"Understandable, how much sleep did you get last night?" She started taking notes.

"Uh, one maybe two hours?" I guess, "It was a long night."

"Let's try to bump that up to eight minimum. That should make you feel better. If you feel like you're going to explode that's a sure sign you need to let out some of your powers or they could keep building pressure and come out in a huge way." said, "Now back to these Infinity Stones, as Vision is in possession of the mind stone and Thor took away the space stone, I do not think those were the ones used. Dr. Foster has said the reality gem was taken cared off in Asgard. That leaves time, power, and soul. From their descriptions I highly doubt the time stone was used." Dr. Cho finished, "How do you feel right now?"

"A lot better, I just want to sleep." I explained.

"That's to be expected. Rest up, Vision, I'll be sending Tony a copy of that, please make sure he reads at least part of it." Dr. Cho said.

"Speaking of which, he's calling right now."

Dad was worried about me but said he would be home tomorrow. Which he had to do anyways since the science fair was soon and I was leaving for Wakanda tomorrow.

I managed to convince Vision and Dad to let me spend the night at Peter's. We ended up falling asleep while watching Harry Potter and woke up to the smell of May making breakfast.

"See you when I get back." I said before I left, "Good luck at the Science Fair."

"I'm so nervous about that." Peter said, "Have a good trip, and sleep!"

"You are the last person who should be talking about sleep." I responded, "Oh crap I'm still wearing your sweatshirt."

"Keep it, never know what the weather is like in Wakanda."

"Doofus."

Happy was waiting in the car for me and got fed up with the long goodbye, "Don't you have to get to school Peter?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, see you." Peter and I hugged real quick despite Happy's interference.

Dad met me at the plane runway before I took off. He handed over some blueprints for a new Iron Man suit as well as an "Iron-Spider" suit. I had already packed the new Dragonfly suit designs and the current suit as well for reference. Hopefully we could get some Vibranium to at least cover some of the suits.

I flew the plane to the coordinates that T'Challa had sent me but there was nothing but trees.

"DARA, can you scan for any abnormalities?" I asked the AI and continued to circle the area.

"I cannot sense anything specific, but there is something beyond those trees."

Well, here goes nothing. I followed my gut and dove straight into the trees. Suddenly a city appeared.

Wakanda.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update again. I've been having massive writers block lately but it's slowly going away. I am going to try and update this again before Sunday but let's see how that goes. Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

-Sienna's POV-

The second I was in Wakanda sky, two planes flanked the sides of mine and led me to a landing spot. There some warriors were waiting for me.

They didn't seem very friendly, but they were after all warriors and it was there job to keep Wakanda safe and I was practically a nobody here who was clearly out of place.

Two of the warrior ladies led me to a place where I assumed T'Challa was. All the while I kept looking around and tried to take it all in. The technology was far more advanced than anything I could have expected and my mind was racing with new inventions I could create from simply having their tools.

"The king will see you now." One of them said and opened up the door that led into what I assumed was the throne room.

"Sienna Stark! Glad to see that you made it here safely, hope the tree line didn't scare you." T'Challa greeted.

"Nice to see you again, it was a bit uneasy flying directly into the trees but my AI didn't seem to alarmed so I just went with it. This whole place is amazing, just being around for the last ten minutes I already have so many ideas and improvements for things back home." I told him.

"I'll take you by the lab, my sister Shuri is leading the technology around here. She's about your age actually."

We went to where the lab was and a girl was tinkering with something on a screen.

"What now T'Challa? Did you already break the suit?" She said and turned around to face us, "And you brought another white person into my lab?"

"Uh, Sienna Stark." I awkwardly said, "Is this your lab? It's amazing!"

"Shuri, this is Sienna Stark, the one you made the mask for a few months ago, Sienna this is Shuri." The bracelet around his wrist made a beeping noise, "I must go, Shuri, be ready."

"Yes, my king." She bowed and laughed.

Shuri showed me around her lab, carefully explaining each thing and she seemed excited to answer my questions.

"This, is," I was trying to find the right words as everything was overwhelming me and I was eager to figure out how everything worked, "amazing. There's so many things I didn't know existed that's here and you said it's thanks to vibranium?"

"Well regularly metals are fragile compared to it, and there are several other uses." Shuri said, "It can hold signals for a longer amount of time and overall just better."

"That's wonderful, anyways, the main reason I came was actually about vibranium. You see, whenever I have to go out as Dragonfly, the risk gets greater and greater. If I could just have a bit of vibranium to use either on my suit or on Spider-Man's suit just, you know, as protection." I explained, "I brought the Dragonfly suit with me and blueprints of the Spider-Man and Iron Man suits."

"We have already given you vibranium in your mask, and I have a new version of the mask right here actually, I am more than willing to give you more vibranium but Wakanda is a very closed off country." Shuri said, "Still, I'll see what I can do."

I showed Shuri the suit and how I used DARA to call it to me. She seemed impressed but at the same time could probably list off a million ways it could be improved. It was nice to finally meet someone I could learn off of and we were bouncing ideas for over an hour on just the Dragonfly suit.

She showed me the new mask she had made as well. It came out of a small bead and would fit itself over my face by a single touch.

"I can hide this in an earring." I said, "The rest of the world doesn't know about Dragonfly and it's a bit tricky sneaking out of school to you know, stop a world-ending-disaster."

"You're still in school? I thought you were a genius. Not that you aren't, you're keeping up pretty well." Shuri said.

"I had the option to skip to college but I've got friends that I don't want to leave behind. It's not like I have to go to school anymore, but the other option is being locked away in a tower." I explained.

"It must be nice having other people your age to be with. I assume they must be as smart as you."

"Well they have to, I go to one of the top high schools in the nation. Ned's a huge tech guy, coding and all that. MJ is an amazing artist and realistic. Peter, he's, nice."

"Just nice?" Shuri laughed.

"Well smart, but he's really nice and always tries to do the right things. It cost him a concussion once, long story." I said.

"Is he just your friend?" She teased.

"Well, he's my boyfriend kinda, it's complicated. Well not really, it's just weird that I can finally call him that." I said, "Do _you_ have anyone like that?"

"All the boys here are idiots. Even my brother. Look at this video from earlier today. The great king of Wakanda." She pulled up a video.

Shuri and I got along great, especially since we never ran out of ideas. The best part of the night, however, was when she had to drive a car in Korea from Wakanda. That was amazing.

"Wait T'Challa I'm gonna crash!"She tried to steer the car the other direction but it was too late.

She was about to fall straight on the ground but I quickly used my powers and caught her.

"Woah." She said, "How did…"

"Long story but hi my name is Sienna I'm sixteen and have superpowers!" I responded.

"This is the greatest day of my life." Shuri smiled.

We spent practically the entire rest of the night working on projects and eventually stumbled towards our rooms which luckily were nearby.

I thought my Wakanda trip was going to go smoothly. No attacks, no having to suit up, just science-ing around with Shuri.

But nope.

Literally the next day when I came into the lab after spending the day exploring Wakanda I found Ross on a bed healing from a bullet wound.

"Woah what happened?" I asked.

"Everett Ross took a bullet, he'll be fine." Shuri responded, "I've gotten used to having to fix white boys. I'm just waiting for him to wake up. Do you know him?"

"He's CIA, I think. He's in charge of all the superheroes. Holy crap. Is he going to be able to walk?" I asked.

"Of course. Vibranium." Shuri said, "Simple enough fix."

"Vibranium." I whispered. I had to tell her about Rhodey, she could fix him. He was able to walk now, a bit of pain now and then, but he could be completely healed. Right as I was about to tell her about Rhodey, Ross woke up.

"Where am I?" He looked around, "Who are you? Sienna?"

"Uh, hello. This is Shuri, she cured you. You're in Wakanda." I quickly said. My phone started buzzing, "Oops gotta take this."

It was Mom calling. I gave her the typical 'I'm fine. Good. Ok. Ok. Love you' responses and while I was on my phone I discovered about fifty texts from Peter.

I quickly responded to them.

 _Sienna: Sorry couldn't respond. I met the princess of Wakanda. She's great, look out for a new spidey suit_

 _Peter: Really!? That's so cool! How's Wakanda?_

 _Sienna: It's really pretty, I'll tell you more about it when I get back…_

I almost sent an "I love you" but stopped

 _Sienna: I'll tell you more later, see ya_

I just finished texting Peter when Nokia came walking down the hall.

She sent Ross into her office and told me to wait in Shuri's lab.

Hours passed until Okoye came in, looking nervous which I didn't even think was possible.

"You need to go." She said quickly.

"Why? What happened?" I began using my powers to make a stack of papers, the blueprints Shuri and I designed earlier, behind her.

"There was a fight for the throne. T'Challa is dead." Nakia walked in, "Please go get Ross."

"Right away." I responded and on my way out I grabbed my backpack, the stack of blueprints, and snuck away the new version of the Dragonfly suit. This suit would work like the Black Panther suit Shuri had made but instead came out of various jewelry pieces.

I tried not to think about what I just heard and headed straight for where I new Ross was.

Guards were going about in every direction I still didn't know if it was safe for me anymore. By the time I reached Ross, Nakia had caught up with me.

She led us to where Shuri and her mother were mourning. They were distraught and despite them trying to keep quiet, a few sobs escaped them.

"I got the heart-shaped herb. We must got to the Jabari." Nakia said, "These two must go with us. It's not safe for anyone."

She was leading us out of the palace and towards the mountain when the man I assumed to be the one who killed T'Challa stopped.

"Hey, hold it." He said to the guard next to him, "Thought I heard something."

We all held our breath, I acted quickly.

"Take this, there's blueprints he can't get." I took off my backpack and gave it to Shuri.

Before they could stop me I stepped out.

"Excuse me, are you the new king of Wakanda?" I extended my hand, "Sienna Stark, I've got a worldwide reach and a calling to design weapons. My parents may be too scared to do what's needed, but I'm not."

"Hm. Sienna Stark." He said. I prayed he wouldn't see through my lie, I was using every trick Natasha taught at once, "Well, isn't this nice."

"T'Challa wouldn't let me get my hands on Vibranium, but I can make current weapons a million times more powerful and send them out to every continent." I said, "You look like a king who's willing to do what's need to grow your kingdom. I can help."

He paused for a moment, "I'll tell you what, show me what you can do in that lab in a day and then we'll talk. This could be good for business."

"It would be perfect, what did you say your name was again?" I responded and we began walking in the opposite direction of Nakia, Ross, Shuri, and the Queen to give them time to escape.

"Erik Killmonger. King of Wakanda." He said.

As we walked away he took the lead and I looked back for a split second, they had already left.

I was on my own.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update yet again but I will try my best to upload once more this week and get my new story out. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and how excited you are for Infinity War! See you guys next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

-Sienna's POV-

"So what can you do?" He asked once we arrived at the lab, "Your last name has a lot of weight to it."

"Obviously." I responded, "I can make improvements on the current technology of Wakanda, it might take me a bit to fully grasp as I've only been here for less than 48 hours, but it'll be taken cared of."

"Good, cause I got plans for this whole world. Give me improvements on at least ten weapons and two new ones and I'll keep you around." He was going to turn away.

"Excuse me?" I said, "I've got school, and other stuff. I've got to get back home by Monday. It's Saturday."

"Nah. I'm giving you mercy. Either do what the king says, or I'll save that pretty head of yours to be sent back to daddy." He slowly opened the door, "Guards, make sure she stays in here, send meals up. Vegetarian, right?"

I could only nod in response. The doors closed and I was left alone in the lab.

Okay, think, this wasn't quite a hostage situation, it wasn't kidnapping technically if I put myself in this right? I had control of the situation.

Ross had told me a little bit about this guy, he was trained to overthrow governments and it wasn't crazy to think he had studied my family. He knew I was vegetarian which wasn't really information available to the general public.

I thought through what I could do, I had the Dragonfly suit on me still, I had a slight advantage but taking down an advanced army was impossible. But I could stall, sabotage, until Shuri, Ross, Nakia, and the queen returned.

The first thing I did was search through Shari's old designs she had never made. The date showed that these at least four years old, meaning they weren't the best of the best. Perfect.

I got to work to trying to make them into reality. They were being thrown together and I was only preparing prototypes.

I worked all day, but secretly began plotting my escape. My plane was being held in a hangar on the other side of the small country, there were highly trained guards who wouldn't even think before turning me into a vibranium kabob, and if somehow Nakia came back, she would need all the help she could get.

The only choice I had was to stall and sabotage Killmonger reign. I stopped tinkering and looked out the window and noticed a bunch of weapons being loaded into planes.

Once the coast was clear, I closed my eyes and felt for the fuel tank of the planes or their energy sources. I began pulling energy out and dispersing it throughout different buildings.

Then I felt for the weapons, this was trickier as they were smaller and there were many types of weapons on the planes. I probably only affected a couple, but I made it so that they were ready to explode at a single nudge. Shuri had mentioned Vibranium held onto kinetic energy and I was using that principle to sabotage Killmonger plan.

By the time I opened my eyes back up, the sun had set and I was exhausted.

However, there was a plate of food waiting on the lab bench. Maybe the guards would think twice about turning me into a kabob.

Killmonger didn't come back to check in until the next day to tell me that the weapons were beginning to be loaded onto the planes.

"How many designs did you make?" He asked as we walked out of the lab.

"Three designs, I made two prototypes that can be shipped out. Three weapons were also improved and mass produced. Those ones are already on a plane." I responded, "Where are these being shipped to?"

"All over the world. The world is going to find out exactly who we are." Killmonger said.

Just as the words left his mouth, one of the planes crashed to the ground. Me, Killmonger, the Dora Milaje, and W'Kabi went over to see what had happened.

The Dora Milaje and I got excited when we saw who had caused the plane to crash, T'Challa.

A few words were exchanged and suddenly everyone had gone into battle mode.

"I'm gonna need you to make sure those planes get in the sky." Killmonger told me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." I reached up and pressed the button that made the Dragonfly armor crawl out onto my skin, "The King has returned."

Killmonger suit had started to appear but by the time he was ready to fight I was already in the air. I felt around for the stored up energy in the planes and sent a small signal that would cause the weapons (and the plane) explode.

"Hey! Someone get her!" He shouted to the Dora Milaje.

"You are not the rightful king." Okoye tapped her spear two times on the ground and the Dora Milaje joined the fight.

I flew as fast as I could to T'Challa to try and help get him to Killmonger. I pressed a button on my wrist and which called my bow to me. It knocked down a few people in the process but it got to me.

I used that, combined with my powers, to start clearing a path for T'Challa.

"Sienna, it's nice to see you." He said.

"I'm glad you aren't dead." I responded, "Killmonger is fighting the Dora Milaje." I told him.

We started getting cornered.

"Wait." I told T'Challa, "When I say jump, jump."

I waited for the circle to get smaller, once it was small enough I drew energy the vibranium shields were storing and pulled, causing the warriors to fall to the ground.

"Jump!" I shouted.

I flew and threw whatever energy I had left towards T'Challa so his suit would be fully charged.

The fight between the Dora Milaje and Killmonger must've ended as I saw the warriors falling towards the ground.

I made a force field right under where some were going to land to try and cushion the fall and continued flying towards Killmonger who was now engaged in a fight with Nakia and Shuri.

He had Shuri pinned to the ground, I flew even faster directly towards him. I side-tackled him to get him off of Shuri. Now he had me pinned to the ground.

"Should've known better than to trust a Stark." He said and ready the claws in his suit to strike me.

"Get off of her!" Shuri was back up and threw her broken weapon at his head.

That distracted him for a split second and it was more than enough time for T'Challa to tackle him down into the chasm.

Shuri turned towards me, "Ross is trying to take down the last plane inside the lab but there's another plane firing at him."

"I got it." I took off towards the lab.

I ran into the lab and saw what Shuri was talking about.

Ross was remotely controlling a plane from the lab but there was an actual plane shooting at the lab right in front of him.

"Sienna get out of here!" He turned around for a second.

"Focus on getting those planes, what are we at?" I asked.

"Defenses are at 11, 10, 9%." An AI said.

"Perfect." I said and jumped right in front of Ross. I held my hands out started to block the shots the plane was firing. It's blasters were more powerful than I expect and just the first few blasts brought me to my knees but I contained it.

"Got it!" Ross said, "Let's go."

"Defenses at 1%" The AI added.

"Get out, I got this." I staggered back up to my feet, "Go! If you touch me the energy will release with us still in this building."

I started stepping back, trying to get out of the lab before all the energy I had been blocking/gathering exploded.

Once I was by a window and knew Ross was out, I released the energy. It threw me back, out of the window, but Wakanda was safe.

As I fell out the window, I watched the lab explode. So many valuable inventions and breakthroughs, gone.

Just like that.

Mid way down I realized that falling straight onto the ground wasn't the best idea so I used my blasters to cushion the fall.

The battle had been won, Okoye had made the leader of the Border tribe yield, effectively ending the bloodshed.

"When are you coming back?" Shuri asked.

It had been less than 24 hours since the battle, but tomorrow was Monday and I had to get back home. I didn't want to leave Wakanda, but there were things I had to do.

"I don't know. I've got a lot of suit's to build." I gestured to the two bags filled with vibranium they had given me, "You should visit New York sometime, you could meet the rest of my friends. That would be a lot of fun."

"First we go to California." T'Challa entered the room.

"Really! California!" Shuri got excited.

"Wakanda must open its doors to the rest of the world, can we count on your family to assist in that?" He asked me.

"Of course, whatever you need. Thank you for allowing me to stay here this weekend." I answered.

"I apologize that it wasn't very peaceful, next time it will hopefully be more relaxing." T'Challa said.

"It was fine, no harm done. And you guys did give me all this vibranium and replaced my plane. So I can't really complain."

My plane had been trashed in the battle, but Shuri gave me an "American style" plane as a replacement.

"I'll see you guys soon. Thank you." I shook T'Challa's hand and gave Shuri a big hug.

Time to go home.

 _ **A/N:**_ **OKAY GUYS I SAW INFINITY WAR AND IT DESTROYED ME. I was not prepared at all and it was amazing. What did you guys think?**

 **Also, this story will NOT contain any spoilers for Infinity War as of right now and I will put a spoiler warning if needed.**

 **See you guys next time! Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/commented!**


	30. Chapter 30

-Sienna's POV-

"There she is!" Peter pointed as my plane landed.

"Kid, this is a private landing area, she's the only one who could be landing." My dad responded.

"Tony!" Pepper slapped his arm, "Peter's just excited. Remember when you would get excited whenever I came back after a trip…"

I watched their interactions for a second more before I got out of the plane.

Peter was already at the plane door before I opened it and he got so excited he picked me off the ground.

"Peter, Pete, I love your hugs but, uh, you've got super strength." I laughed.

"Sorry! It's just I missed you. Decathlon was horrible cause MJ got sick and couldn't be there so Mr. Harrington put me in charge but Flash wouldn't listen and took control." Peter rambled, "But you're back! How was it!"

"I'll explain it all in the car, can you grab those two bags, be careful with them."

On the way back I gave the brief version of what happened in Wakanda, leaving out the part where I was forced to build weapons for Killmonger. That wasn't _that_ important.

"Shuri, she's a genius, probably the smartest person on this planet, sorry Dad, she took some blood samples and will send her hypothesis over to ." I said at the end, "Wakanda is so pretty, it has the best sunsets."

"Well that's nice to hear. Hope your up for another trip because the Malibu house just got done being built and I think we should celebrate with a trip in May." Mom said.

"That would be amazing. I miss California." I said.

Happy dropped me off at the compound, though Peter couldn't stay and had to go back to the city, and I was about to go to sleep when an orange portal opened up.

"Sienna Stark?" A man with a cape stepped out of the portal, "I believe you know something about the Soul Stone but you don't know it."

"Holy, I'm sorry. You can't just show up in people's rooms. There's a security system in here by the way. Unless you're here to tell me I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I said, "I just witnessed an attempt to overthrow a king and I was forced to build murder machines, I really want to sleep."

"Starks." The man mumbled, "I'm Dr. Stephen Strange, I promise you won't lose a minute of sleep. This is a matter of the universe, everyone you love might die if you don't tell me what you know."

"You just said that you thought I knew something about the soul stone but I just don't know it!" I responded, "So how can I tell you what I know if I don't even know it!"

(what type of name was that?) just sighed and removed his cape.

"Go get her." He told it.

"Wait, uh, sorry I'm not going through this again." I said when I noticed the cape was going to pull me into the portal.

I made a quick force field around myself. The cape had been flying at a high speed to try and get to me but didn't make it in time and bounced right off.

"I guess this will work." said and moved his hand in a circle.

Suddenly, the portal grew and I was no longer in my room.

"No!" I jumped for the now closing portal that would return me to my room but just fell on my face.

"Sit down, would you like some calming tea?" He asked and suddenly I was seated at a table.

"Are you telling me to calm down? You just show up in my room, no Hogwarts letter, no explanation, and you expect me to be calm." I asked and tried to stand up, "And now you're keeping me seated in this chair. I thought wizards were supposed to be these amazing people."

"Sorry to disappoint." Dr. Strange said, "But as I said before, my name is . Sorcerer Supreme and there is a looming threat in this universe. A mad titan named Thanos is on a mission to destroy half the galaxy. He needs all six of the infinity stones to do so. As of right now, I am in possession of one. The locations of the rest are unknown."

"My dad put one in his robot, well android. His name in Vision." I said, "So you know the location of two on Earth. The Aether is being guarded in Asgard, and the Tesseract is also in Asgard. So two on Earth, two in space, and there's just two missing. One's the soul stone and the other is the power stone."

"See you know more than you thought." He leaned in a little, "And if I'm correct, has a theory about your powers and the connection to the soul stone."

"She think they were trying to recreate it's power on me. That HYDRA had some idea of how the stone worked but they didn't have the physical stone." I explained, "That's all I know."

"Here at the Sanctum Sanctorum I've been monitoring your powers, there's seems to be a pattern of everytime they grow. If I am correct, you will wake up tomorrow with even stronger powers." The chair I was sitting on disappeared and I found myself standing while kept talking, "Possibly because of what you're going to do in a few moments."

"Wait, so I take it you're a wizard wizard who thinks they're very important," I racked my brain for why his name sounded so familiar, "And you can tell the future, but why are you assuming I'm going to do anything with my powers here?"

"The soul stone, as its name states, has to do with the soul. If you were, uh, injected with an attempt to recreate the soul stone, it clearly must have had some success and you, especially, should be able to feel the pull of the soul stone." Suddenly we were standing in front of silver dish thing that resembled a bird bath.

"Wait, I know how I know you. You used to be a surgeon. My dad called you asking to operate on Rhodey. You said no." There was black smoke curling around my fingertips but I paid no attention to it, "He got blasted out of the sky and couldn't walk and you dismissed him. You refused to operate on him because you said it was too boring. He had a chance of having a normal life if you had just agreed. Now he has to use braces to walk. At least he can walk, no thanks to you. I remember hoping that this great, , world renowned surgeon, could help save him, and you said no in a matter of seconds. And I thought my dad was self centered."

"I have changed since then." responded, "I was ignorant back then."

"Oh and suddenly you had this great awakening? People don't change that quickly you know. And now you come over to ask me to help." I threw my hands up in the air, "I don't think so."

"If you don't help, you risk losing everyone." He put two fingers on his forehead, "You father, mother, Rhodey, Vision, Wanda, those you just met in Wakanda. Even Peter Parker."

I readied a blast of energy to fire at him.

"Don't talk about Peter." I said, "Just let me go back to sleep."

"Is it worth the risk, of losing them all. Just like that. Thanos is a threat to everyone. Don't think any of them are safe." He took a step forward making me step back, "If you can do something help them, then why don't you?"

He was irritating me so much at this point I snapped and let the energy blast hit the ground behind me.

raised his hands forming some orange shield things and somehow redirected my energy blasts. The redirection caused an explosion and made me fall face first into the birdbath thing.

Suddenly, everything was a weird goldeny orange and it no longer looked like the Sanctum. There was a mountain, and a cloaked figure was facing a cliff.

A bit of red peaked out of the hood.

"Sacrifice." He said, "Soul for a soul."

My mouth seemed to have stopped working. I looked around, this was clearly a different planet.

"The last person couldn't live with it, they later died." He said, "High cost."

The wind began to pick up.

"At least they succeeded in part with the serum. The fools. There's a reason I tried to destroy the formula." The cloaked figure was talking to me at this point, "Better get back to the wizard. There's nothing i can do."

I gasped as I lifted my head out of the birdbath thing.

"Soul for a soul. Sacrifice. Cloak, red guy, death, success." I said quickly, "It's on a different planet. To get the stone, you have to sacrifice something, to, someone, it has to be someone you love. They succeeded in me, in the formula."

"Thank you." said.

"For what?" I asked, still dazed.

"For getting upset enough you became vulnerable enough to take the trip to the soul dimension. I knew you were powerful enough to do it." He said, "Is there anything else you saw?"

"No, it was on a mountain, and the cloak guy seemed, off. Like, he didn't care anymore but cared too much about the wrong things. Like someone who spent their whole life being angry only to find out they wasted their life in the end. I can't describe it. But he seems to be the keeper of the stone." I explained.

"That gives us a small lead." He turned around, "As a reward for your troubles, you'll find you got two more hours of sleep than normal."

I jolted upright, I was back in my room, back in my bed. I turned and looked at the clock, 10:00 AM. Normally I would wake up at 8.

At least the wizard kept his promises.

I got up and noticed the golden trails still hadn't left. Except this time they seemed to be leading somewhere. Weird.

The smell of waffles reached my nose and distracted me from what I assume are my new powers. I walked into the kitchen and found Vision trying to make waffles. One of the gold trails stopped at his feet.

"Good morning Sienna." He looked at me curiously, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just," I paused for a moment, he probably couldn't see the golden trail, "Tired."

"You woke up later than usual." He noted.

"Probably just jet lagged." One of the trails shifted over a little, "Are my parents home?"

"They just left to the city for a meeting." He responded, "Happy sent a message saying he would be here at two to take you back to the city as well."

He put two of the waffles on a plate and slid it over.

"Hopefully these taste better than last time." He said.

"Probably better than what I can make." I said, "Thank you."

I sat down and counted the trails. There were ten in total, with a couple more very faded ones you could only see if you squinted.

I tried to figure out what the trails meant as I covered the waffles in whipped cream, powdered sugar, and strawberries.  
Then I felt it, I could _feel_ the energy coming off of Vision. Not the electrical energy, but his brain (mind stone? code?) waves, how he felt.

I should be excited about this, right? But I was terrified. Intrigued, but terrified. I didn't want to know how people felt.

Then I realized something else, if I could feel brain waves, the electric signals being sent, neurons firing, I could manipulate them.

"Are you sure you're okay Sienna?" Vision asked.

"I think my powers grew again." I said, "And I want to test something."

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hello people! It's been just over a week since Infinity War came out and I am still not okay. Well, there's less than a year until Avenger 4 comes out so there's that.**

 **I also started a new story! It's called** _ **One Day**_ **and centers around another one of my OC's who is Loki's daughter. Eventually that story and this one will crossover for Infinity War in a separate story but that will be happening...soon. Most likely once summer starts and I have free time again. Please let me know what you thought and see you next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N:**_ **Hello! Since school is out and it is summer, expect more updates! Also, there is only about three (?) more chapters until this story leads into Infinity War. There are Infinity War spoilers in this chapter, however, so you are warned.**

-Sienna's POV-

"You can't feel pain right?" I asked Vision right before I began my experiment.

"I shouldn't, I can phase through whatever can injure me." He responded, "Was the wizard anything like those magic movies you and Peter always watch?"

" _Harry Potter_? Nope, kinda disappointing." I had caught Vision up on everything that had happened the night before and told him about the gold trails that had appeared.

I set up a camera and had dum-E on standby incase anything went wrong.

"So here's my theory, brains send out signals, neurons are firing, it's basically electricity and chemicals that makes someone _feel_. Scientifically at least. And this morning during breakfast, I realized I could feel these signals in you. I want to see if I can manipulate them. If I can make you tired or just change something. That's why you're hooked up to this computer which is recording every little switch going on in your mind, mind stone? Code? Whatever your brain is." I explained, "I don't really know what I'm doing so if anything goes wrong, just phase out."

"You've manipulated objects before, just treat this the same." Vision said.

I began the experiment by feeling around for the right part of his brain, he seemed neutral at the moment, it was to be expected. There was nothing particularly exciting going on.

 _Ding Ding_

His phone went off and suddenly he felt happy. I could feel happy energies coming out, he felt love. Weird.

I used this to my advantage, I didn't want to hurt Vision but I could return him to neutral without much consequence.

I reached out my hand and sent out some golden energy, it went through the mind stone and I was now in his head. After some prodding, I found the right energy to send out. I felt him go back to the neutral energy. My eyes were closed at this point, but when I opened them I noticed some black energy starting to come out of my hand.

In fear, I closed my fist and aimed it away from him. It shot out at the wall and left a slight burn mark on the wall.

"That was a bit too close." Vision said, "I think you, you changed how I felt."

"When the phone went off you were happy, I didn't want to make you feel angry or sad, so I just tried to return you to a passive state." I said.

The computer that had been monitoring Vision's "brain" showed the same thing: a spike in energy levels then they came back down.

Guess the wizard was right.

Vision mentioned that he had to leave to meet someone.

"Okay, when you do think you'll be back? Cause it's technically your week to go back to the city with me and if you can't do it then Dad will have to and he can't cook. Not that I'm complaining about eating take out everyday but…" I asked him

"I'm, not sure this time. Might be a little longer than usual." He said, "'I'll see what happens."

Vision had been having to go on trips a lot recently. None of us questioned it since we knew his trips were really getaways with Wanda. The conflict had been hard on everyone, and if some of us could heal from it, no one was going to stop it.

The next day I was back in the city at my apartment. Everyone was busy so I would be spending this week alone.

"If you need anything give me a call." Happy said before he drove off, "How many more weeks of school do you have left?"

"Like, three?" I told him, "They're going by pretty slow. But we have one more decathlon field trip coming up next week."

"I wish I had been on my school's decathlon team. But I wasn't smart enough." Happy sighed, "Anyways, have fun, call me for anything."

Happy drove off.

Mentally, I had been doing better than I had been in awhile. However, the events of Wakanda must have set me back.

I hadn't had a nightmare in nearly three weeks, my new record.

But of course I had to break that streak on the one week no one was at the apartment with me.

In my dream, I felt myself falling through this portal filled with golden light. It was as if it was endless until I stuck my hands out and suddenly I collided with the ground.

Around me were several people from my life. Everyone from Liz to Flash to Wanda to Peter and even Bucky. Everyone was in a circle, facing towards me but they weren't looking at me.

"Steve?" Bucky reached out and began to fall.

I raced towards him, but my feet wouldn't move. Before he hit the ground, he disappeared.

This began to happen to everyone else, they would start saying something, only to be cut off and turned into dust.

Except Peter.

He was the last one left.

"I don't feel so good." He stumbled forward.

"No, no, no, no, no." I reached out to touch him but couldn't. This time my feet were moving but the ground was going in the opposite direction as if I were on a treadmill and Peter was standing on the other side.

"I don't want to go, I'm not ready, please, I don't want to go." He reached out for someone but looked past me.

"It's okay, you're alright, I'm right here." I tried running faster, "Peter just look at me."

He made brief eye contact for a second, then turned into dust.

The world stopped moving and I fell on the ground. I wanted to scream and cry but all I felt was nothing.

I stumbled backwards and ran into someone.

My dad.

"Dad? What's going on?" I asked him.

"Starks don't fail." He got up and walked past me.

When I went to see where he had gone, he had disappeared. He hadn't turned into dust, he was just gone.

Suddenly everyone who had turned into dust reappeared and surrounded me.

"You didn't try hard enough. Look what you did." They all said at the same time.

I woke up with tears running down my face. I grabbed my blanket and went out to the roof. Fresh air after a traumatizing nightmare usually helped.

I went up to the roof and noticed Peter sitting on the next roof over.

He looked over and I waved for him to come over.

"Hey," He swung over to me, "Why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I responded.

"I asked first." He sat down next to me.

"You were out here first." I scooted closer to him, "I'll tell you if you tell me. Pinky promise."

He stuck his pinky out, "Fine. May has been really strict about going out on patrol lately. She saw me stop an armed robbery on the news and someone filmed me nearly getting shot so I can't really blame her. It's just, how can I stay inside when someone could be getting hurt. If I can do the things I can do, I shouldn't have to stay at home. I need to be out there helping people."

"Makes sense. But you can't be out there for people if you don't take care of yourself. You're superhuman, but still human." I told him, "I've seen what happens when people try to live off pure will and black coffee. Nothing good comes from that."

"I don't know Sienna." Peter said, "So, why are you out here?"

"Nightmare." I responded.

"Oh. What was it about? You'll feel better if you talk about it."

"That's what everyone says but it doesn't do anything to stop the nightmares." I responded, "But it was the usual, everyone I care about dying and then them screaming at me that I failed. Except… this time it was different. They didn't just die painfully or because of something. They just turned into dust."

"Who was in your dream?" Peter asked.

"Wanda, Liz, MJ, Bucky, you." I felt a tear slide down my face.

"Did I…" Peter asked.

"Yes. That hurt the most. I don't want to say anything more." I wiped the tear away.

"You don't have to. Let's just stay here for awhile longer." Peter said, "Are you ready for summer?"

"Yeah, I'm more excited for Malibu. That should be in about two weeks. If it weren't for that decathlon field trip it would be sooner. I also have to plan a charity gala for July and then the Stark Expo is in October. That's going to be huge. There's so much planning for that."

"You can do it. You're-"

"What? A Stark?" I finished his sentence.

"No, well yes, but more importantly: you're Sienna."

We stayed outside until the sun rose. We looked at the city, which was surprisingly beautiful from this high up.

During this time, I noticed the bright golden trail coming out of my right hand that connected to Peter's left. This was the brightest trail, it also felt stronger.

"Hey, Peter," I nudged him awake, "Peterrrr."

"Yeah, yup, I'm awake." He mumbled, clearly not fully awake.

"Do you see this?" I asked him.

"See what?" He yawned.

"There's," I paused, "Actually, nevermind. Go back to sleep Spider-Man."

"Mkay." He fell back asleep.

Maybe it was best if I didn't tell Peter about it yet. I'll tell him all about my new powers once I can fully explain them. Plus explaining a wizard was going to be pretty hard.

I had almost fallen back asleep when Peter quickly jumped up.

"It's a school day!"

Oh crap. We were so late and May was so going to kill Peter.


	32. Chapter 32

-Sienna's POV-

We ended up getting to school just in time.

And we only made it that quickly because Peter used his web shooters and I put on the Dragonfly suit to fly over. Thank goodness for nanoparticle tech.

"You don't think anyone saw right?" Peter asked.

"I flew high enough that no one saw me, and everyone was rushing to work to pay attention anyways." I told him.

"Great, so I was thinking about this weekend, maybe we could go and see a movie again. We haven't done that in awhile and the new dinosaur movie just came out." Peter said.

"Pete, I would love to," I started.

"Here comes the but…" Peter looked at his feet.

"But I have to go to the compound. I have to approve a bunch of new S designs and I just opened ten stores across the country and I need to do a bunch of paperwork for that. Plus, I'm going to be giving you a suit upgrade. And my dad. And me. And I need to help plan the Stark Expo." I reached for his hand, "But maybe next weekend."

"What if we don't get next weekend?" Peter asked, "C'mon, you've been working non-stop and it might be why you're getting all those nightmares."

"I'm getting all these nightmares because I was kidnapped twice, maybe three, I'm not sure what counts as a kidnapping. But anyways, I've been through a lot and I can do the things I can do, so why wouldn't I be constantly working for a better world." I said, "The world won't end in a week. It should take a lot longer than that quite honestly. But, I am free Friday."

"Hey, Sienna, Peter." Flash appeared out of seemingly nowhere, "I heard you were free on Friday and I'm holding a little party if you would care to come. It's at my place. In the suburbs. It's one of my family's smaller houses but it's good enough for a party."

"I don't-" Peter started.

"I don't see why not." I finished, "You're free right Peter? And so are MJ and Ned?"

"I-uh, I think so." Peter looked at me in shock.

"Peter, MJ, Ned, and I will all be there Flash." I responded, "Now we have to get to class."

I pulled on Peter's hand and led him away before he could say anything.

"What was that- why would we want to go to Flash's party?!" Peter asked.

"Because, if the world ends in a week, don't you want to say that Flash's party was the worst party you've been to? And you were there?" I rolled my eyes, "Plus free food."

"Free food is pretty great…" Peter sighed, "But why can't we just go see a movie?"

"Because," I paused for a moment, "I've started noticing how, _sensitive_ your senses are getting. Instead of everything dialed up to an 11 it's dialed up to a 20 at least. You shouldn't have to be forced to sit and stare at a bright screen for two hours. At least at a party we can just worry about your hearing. I've made these new earplugs, you can barely see them. I think they'll help a lot."

"M'kay, but what if we were to see a play or something?" Peter asked.

"A play? The only one I really want to see, and the one you'll enjoy, is Hamilton and not even my mom could get tickets for that. There's no way we're seeing it on Friday. So let's just go to a party and be regular teenagers for a couple hours. I'll meet you in the middle and say regular anti-social teenagers." I said.

By some miracle, my parents let me go to the party so long as May was the one dropping us off. And I had to promise that if we were to leave to stop some crime I'd text my dad first.

I had a sneaking suspicion that Mom knew about Dragonfly, she did know about my powers, but I hadn't directly told her about Dragonfly. She did know about Peter being Spider-Man though.

"Have fun kiddos." May said as we climbed out of her car, "This is one nice neighborhood."

"Dang." Ned stared at Flash's house.

"I wouldn't be too impressed. His dad only has this house because he tricked an old friend into giving it to him." I told them, "Still, they have some pretty nice DJ equipment."

"Look," MJ nudged me, "That couple, they're going to break up tonight."

"How do you even know that?" Peter asked.

"Overheard the guy telling his friends about it after school. It's the only reason I came. Raw emotion in a populated area is amazing to draw." MJ began trailing the couple.

"I'm going to make sure she stalks from a distance." Ned said and followed after her.

Peter and I walked around, trying not to draw too much attention, and found the snack table.

"Bingo." Peter said.

"Aw look at this mini cupcakes." I picked one up, "They're so small!"

"Mini cupcakes? As in the miniature version of a cupcake which is a miniature version of a cake? And these are mini mini cupcakes!" Peter said.

"You need to stop watching The Office." I handed him a mini cupcake, "How do you even find time to watch it?"

"I always find time for the things I love." He said with the cupcake in his mouth.

"Wow I feel so loved now that I'm ranked next to The Office." I grabbed two more cupcakes.

"It truly is an honor." Peter said, "Where to now?"

"I don't know. The dance floor is pretty crowded. Let's go see if there's a dog or a cat."

We began walking towards the backyard, trying to dodge dancing bodies and couples arguing.

Peter and I nearly made it outside when Flash made an announcement on his mic.

"Sienna! Everyone look, a Stark in our presence." Flash announced, "Glad you could make it."

I gave Peter a light push so he wouldn't be caught in all of the spotlight.

"You guys do realize I go to school with you?" I made a joke.

The crowd laughed but began to pull out their phones.

"But I shouldn't be the one being recognized, everyone give it up to Flash Thompson for throwing this party." I said and ducked out of the room as everyone began cheering.

"It's like he's trying to get me to hate him." I told Peter.

"He's, problematic." Peter shrugged, "But you managed it pretty well."

"You get used to having to dodge those types of situations."

We ended up going over to pool after discovering there wasn't a dog. There were a few other people around the pool but they mostly ignored us and continued staring at their phones.

MJ and Ned were out there too.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We have a perfect spot to the eruption." MJ said and drew something real quick.

"She means the break-up." Ned explained, "If you look right through those hedges you can see them."

"I don't see anything." Peter said.

"Go at a thirty degree angle." Ned pushed his head down slightly.

"This is much more entertaining than anything going on inside." I said.

We chatted and watched for awhile longer, then I started feeling queasy.

Not in a 'I have the flu' queasy, but in a 'I feel very nervous and something is going to happen' queasy. I noticed that the gold trail between Peter and I was still glowing radiantly, and the ones between Ned, MJ, and I were still bright, though they felt different than the one between Peter and I.

I looked around and noticed other lines between people, some thin and dying and others were shining and bright. Still, each line felt differently than the others.

My head started buzzing and I began to realize I was feeling the energy levels, and as a result emotions, of everyone around me.

"Sienna, are you okay?" Ned turned around and asked me, "I'll go get you something to drink."

He got up and went inside. My head started hurting even more.

"Hey, you're okay. You're just with me and MJ." Peter gripped my arms.

"It's started." MJ pointed to the couple, "Do you need to go inside Sienna?"

"I'm fine," I lied, "You need your inspiration. Ned will be back with something to drink and I'll feel better. Trust me."

Peter didn't seem to believe me but he chose not to say anything and just held me closer.

As the couple began to argue, the line between them turned black. Their energy was explosive and was visible to me.

My head felt as if it were about to explode and I got up to turn away. I tried to take control of their energy levels to help me, but my powers were acting up and I ended up just absorbing the energy.

"Pete-" I turned back to Peter but a group of people came outside hollering.

"Parker! Parker! Parker!" They chanted and began to pick up the chair Peter was sitting in.

"Woah, what's going on. Hey guys, I would, uh really appreciate it if I were back on the ground." Peter looked around at what was happening to him.

They ignored his protests and I tried to follow them but stumbled.

MJ caught me before I hit the ground. She led me over to a lawn chair and told me to breathe. Ned came back with drinks and some chips.

"Maybe you're dehydrated." Ned said, "You ate today right?"

"Yeah, it's not that. I'm a little better." I lied. I was still collecting the energy and needed to release it pretty soon, "What are they doing now?"

"The couple? They broke up. She threw her drink in his face. His friend was hiding in a bush recording it all. She was too good for him honestly." MJ told me.

I was feeling a little better but everything felt, off. My head was still pounding but I could feel my powers wanting to come out.

I gave Ned and MJ a light shove, giving off a bit of energy in the process, and started to walk inside.  
The closer I got to the door the worse I felt. Everyone had a different mood, but no one was neutral. They were all extremely happy, excited, sad, but not neutral. The only thing I could focus on was the bright, golden trail in front of me. This was the trail that would lead to Peter.

I just kept on that trail, ignoring the music, ignoring the people dancing, and eventually made my way to him. Peter was in the middle of the dance floor, clearly trying to get out.

He spotted me and finally was able to make a break for it towards me.

"You good?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I looked up at him. I felt like I was about to explode from my powers but I felt better. I only felt my emotions and his, "A lot better."

"Okay, let's get out of here. We've been here long enough." He said.

"I'll call Happy." I started to pull out my phone when Flash went back on the mic.

"Hey, hey, hey, I sure do hope everyone stays for this one." He said and began playing the next song. The Cha-Cha-Slide.

Peter and I were caught in the middle of all of this and couldn't duck out in time. We found ourselves half heartedly doing the Cha-Cha Slide.

"This does not count as our first dance." I told him and tried to get closer to the edge. It wasn't working.

"Are your powers acting up?" He asked me.

"A bit, I need to make something explode or do something." I told him.

The crowd started jumping. An idea entered my head.

I could time something small, like a cup, explode every time the crowd jumped or clapped. It would be too loud for anyone to notice.

"Did you just make that cup explode?" Peter asked.

"Shhh, maybe." I smiled.

I kept doing this and slowly began to feel better. I was almost feeling completely fine by the time the song ended but I needed to release one last bit of energy.

"How mad do you think Flash would be if I messed up one of his speakers? Just temporarily." I asked Peter.

"Please tell me you aren't going to make a _speaker_ explode." He stopped dancing and looked at me.

"Of course not, I'm going to overload the system by giving just a tad bit more electricity than it needs. Or I could knock it down but I don't want anyone getting hurt. It'll shut it down for only a few minutes if he's competent enough to turn it off and on again." I said.

"Fine, do you think Happy would mind stopping for ice cream?" Peter asked.

"He'd only pretend." I said. I released the last bit of energy I had to and the speakers stopped working.

"Uh, just one moment, I'll get this backup and running!" Flash said and stepped off the little stage.

"Let's go find MJ and Ned." Peter said as we got out of the crowd.

"I can't believe we basically Cha-Cha Slide out of this party." I laughed.

"Did you just use that as a verb?" Peter stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, Shakespeare made up his own words. I'm basically Shakespeare." I joked.

"Okay Shakespeare, let's leave this party and go get ice cream." Peter and I went over to where the other half of our group was.

"Sienna!" Ned came running towards us, "Someone called the paparazzi."

"What?!"

Why did bad things always happen to me.

MJ came up around the other corner, "They're everywhere, is your ride here yet?"

"Yeah, but we all need to get to Happy and I don't want any of you guys having to deal with those vultures." I tried to think of a solution.

"My mom can come pick MJ and I up. She'll only mind a little bit." Ned said.

"Can you tell Happy to pick us up down the road? At that part of the road where it splits?" Peter asked.

"Okay, but if they're everywhere like MJ said, how are we supposed to even leave? I don't want to see some gossip magazine attacking my friends." I really wished I still had one of those necklaces that would change my features.

"We could wait them out."

"No, Ned, they're persistent. It's their job." I sighed.

"Give me your jacket." MJ said quickly, "Ned and I can go out the back gate, someone will spot me wearing your jacket and follow us. They won't get any pictures if we hurry and don't look back and then you and Peter can go out to Happy. If you drive over in our direction they'll realize they have the wrong person and chase after your car."

"That might work." Peter said.

"Yeah, except you're like, seven inches taller." I pointed out.

"It's dark out, they won't realize. C'mon before they get desperate and sneak inside. Or someone sneaks them in." MJ urged.

We switched jackets and snuck out the back gate.

"Run on my signal." I said.

"What's the signal?" Ned asked.

"You'll know. Now start walking slowly." I watched as they left. After ten seconds I shouted in my shrillest voice, "OMG IT'S SIENNA STARK."

I pulled Peter into a hedge and watched as the paparazzi chased after MJ and Ned.

"Let's go." Peter and I began running in the opposite direction.

"It'll be faster if you get on my back." Peter said after about a minute of running, "Just hang on okay?"

"I swear Parker if you're about to do what I think you are." I barely finished my sentence when he shot a web out and swung over a house.

He was right, we got to Happy in three minutes instead of ten.

The plan worked flawlessly and the paparazzi were not pleased when they found out they had been chasing the wrong person.

We even stopped for ice cream on the way back to our apartments.

"What happened, back at the party?" Peter asked as he carefully tried to enjoy his ice cream without tipping it over.

"I'm not sure, it was like, there were so many energy sources and it was almost like I had an allergic reaction to my powers. I've gotta talk to that wizard again." I used my powers to keep his ice cream from falling.

"Wizard?"

"Long story, you'll meet him eventually." I leaned against Peter's shoulder and felt at peace after the hectic night, "Let's avoid parties from now on."

"So what I'm hearing is, we can go see a movie next week?" Peter asked.

"After the decathlon field trip."

 _ **A/N**_ **: Hey everyone! So I know I said I'd start updating more when school got out but I have been so uninspired that I kept avoiding it. However, I think the next chapter will be the last chapter before heading into that Infinity War fic crossover with my other story I am writing (** _ **One Day**_ **). Thank you so much for supporting this even when my updates have been all over the place. Have a great week and see you soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

-Sienna's POV-

My apartment was being painted, and for whatever reason the paint fumes were quite strong. I managed to convince my parents to let me stay over at Peter's because of it, and we had to wake up early to go on the Decathlon Trip.

It was around 2 AM when I woke up.

"Stop. No." Peter was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, anyone could tell.

I could feel his emotions and mood violently switch. They went from peacefully to fearful in a second.

"Sh. Peter it's okay." I tried to get a grip on him but his energy levels were all over the place and my powers made it feel like he was burning.

"They're coming!" Peter shouted.

"Hey, I'm right here." I whispered and began to use my powers to calm him down.

Emotions were like energy bouncing on and off in someone's brain, if I could just find the right switch in his brain I could calm him down.

Thin gold waves came out of my fingertips and went into Peter's head. I closed my eyes and I could see his energy.

My finger twitched and Peter got even more tense.

I took a deep breath and thought of calm, happy, thoughts. I didn't know what I was doing, but I let instinct take over and followed it.

A few seconds I heard Peter breathing normally.

I laid back down, not only was it 2 AM, but my powers were draining.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Peter's alarm clock went off.

I groaned and went over to turn it off. The apartment was chilly, May probably burnt something and had opened a window.

"Sienna?" Peter rolled over, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, 'except I don't really remember." Peter flopped back on his pillow.

"I'm going to go and start getting ready, I'll meet you in the kitchen and then you probably should have remembered." I smiled.

I heard Peter lightly snoring a few moments later.

No matter how draining my powers were, at least I didn't have his super fast metabolism that either left him starving or exhausted.

After I put on a pair of black leggings, a plain white T-Shirt, and a burgundy cardigan, I headed back into Peter's room.

"I think I left my locket in here." I dug around his desk, "Got it!"

"You still have that?" Peter asked. By now he had gotten up and brushed his teeth.

"Of course. I wear it everyday silly. That and the necklace I got from Shuri."

"That's so cool that you know a princess."

"She's a genius, I think you two will get along great."

The smell of pancakes filled the room.

"I better go eat all the pancakes before you do!" I said and ran off.

Peter called out in protest but I was already at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Sienna, did you sleep well?" May asked.

"Yup! These pancakes are the only thing that got me out of bed." I laughed.

"Are you going on the Decathlon trip today?" May asked.

"Nah, I need to take care of some S things, not anything major, I just need to make sure all the emergency protocols are up to date." I told her.

"But you're going on the Europe trip right? Peter is so excited for that. He's never really been to Europe. Well, except that one time…" May trailed off.

"I think I'm going to Europe? Honestly I'm not even sure what's going on, I've got like a million things going on." I said.

Peter stumbled into the room.

"Hey sleepy head, you forgot to brush your hair." May ran her fingers through his bedhead.

"Huh, guess I did." Peter reached for a stack of pancakes.

"Well, I'm off for work. I'll see you later today for dinner. Good luck." She kissed Peter on the cheek and gave me a tight hug.

"Bye May!" We said in unison.

For awhile the apartment was silent as Peter and I shoved as many pancakes as humanely (or super-humanely) as possible.

"I think I remember my dream." Peter said, "Well, part of it. I had a nightmare then I felt at peace, like really warm and fuzzy and like everything was okay. I stopped dreaming, but I think you had something to do with it."

"I, hope you don't mind, maybe I shouldn't have messed with your mind. You were having a really bad nightmare and I couldn't stand to watch you, so I used my powers." I let the golden light come out of my fingertips, "I don't know if you can see it, but there's this gold light coming out of my fingertips right now. There's also a really, bright, golden light connecting you and me, and a slightly dimmer one between me and May, and there's also one between you and May. I think there's one between people who care about each other.

Anyways, my power is to control energy, and that includes all types of energy. Emotions give off energy inside here." I tapped Peters head, "So I just played around with it until your nightmare went away."

Peter didn't look at me for a second.

"I know it's kind of invasive, but you were just in so much pain I couldn't stand it-"

Peter cut me off with a kiss.

"Thank you." Peter said shyly, "I love you, er I mean I love that you did that for me, I love you Sienna Stark."

"I love you too Peter Parker."

We both smiled like a couple of nerds and continued eating our pancakes.

Maybe life didn't have to be so complicated.

Maybe it was meant to be that my best friend became my boyfriend who is also a kind of sort of not really Avenger named Spider-Man.

And it's okay that I'm a Stark, because the people who _really_ know me, the people who _really really_ care about me, see me as Sienna. Not Stark.

My life is wonderful, I have wonderful friends and wonderful parents and a wonderful boyfriend.

And yeah maybe half of the people I consider friends are Avengers, and I'm a weird, energy controlling, experiment that was supposed to be a weapon, but that's just the minor details.

The major details, at their core, aren't that complicated.

Life is crazy, I never thought I'd be dating Peter Parker, or that I would have these weird powers, or that I'd be having the best pancakes in all of New York this morning, but it's what makes life, fun.

Life is a lot of things, complicated, yeah, but it's pretty nice and amazing and everything I could have ever wanted.

I bundled up in a scarf and a long black jacket to walk Peter over to the school.

"Good luck, you'll do great." I hugged Peter.

"Get a room." MJ came up and imitated Flash, "But yeah, Peter, we kind of need you to do good. The best trophies are handed out at this competition."

We all laughed, none of us cared about the trophy.

Ned came running up, "Guys I found my old DS!"

"Heck yeah dude! You got Nintendogs?" Peter got really excited, "I, uh, I mean."

"Yeah I also found all my old games." Ned held up a giant bag.

"Well it seems that you guys are going to have the best decathlon field trip ever, now I'm really sad I can't go." I said.

The bus driver yelled for everyone to load up.

I stayed until the bus began to pull away and waved at Peter, MJ, and Ned.

Our friendship wasn't complicated like other groups who constantly had drama going on every other day, it was just a quad of nerds being nerds.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys! So, sorry for that super long wait, school actually kicked my butt so hard I'm on Titan.**

 **Anyways, HOLY CRAP THAT ENDGAME TRAILER. Yeah, I cried a lot. What did you guys think?**

 **Thank you so much for supporting my story and following along, you all make this soooo much more enjoyable. Just seeing all your comments and getting those emails telling me someone is following or favoriting makes my day.**

 **While this story is over, I am going to write a sequel, for now you can read my other story featuring another one of my OCs named** _ **One Day**_ **.**

 **See you later!**


End file.
